Heaven Sent
by Yuu-Naee
Summary: BanxKagxHiten. Kagome revives Bankotsu after his second death, will she regret it, or will she find love? How will he treat her? What will happen when Hiten is put into the mix? What now? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Heaven sent me my angel

_**Heaven sent:**_new summary banXkag. Kagome revives Bankotsu after his second death, will she regret it, or will she find love? how will he treat her? read and find out! R&R!

* * *

This story takes place around episode 120 and so on, well, I kind of felt very bad when bankotsu died, so I decided to make a fic on how I could have been,. Well hope you guys like it, this is my first fic, tell me what you think! R&R

* * *

uh disclaimer thing? : I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"The barrier!" Kagome stated in shock. Koga turned around to face her when he notices what she is being so shocked about. '_It's going down_' he thought to himself, then he was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome tugged on his tail, "come on! Let's help out" she stated almost eagerly. He nodded and ran to the entrance Kagome in his arms.

_'I wonder why he ended up that way, I don't know why but, I have this feeling that there's still some good in him' _ Kagome thought as she and Koga raced to where inuyasha and the others were._'NO! He's sick to the bone Kagome!' _her other self spat out.

Her little self quarrel was cut short when they heard Inuyasha and Jakotsu clashing swords. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled his final attack, destroying Jakotsutou along it's way.

"SHIT!" Jakotsu spat, looking at his sword, which now lay in pieces, while struggling for a more comfortable position under the ruble that was holding him down. "kill me" Inuyasha heard Jakotsu's request, and turned around, giving him a death glare. "sigh, I won't die like _that_ you know. Jakotsu stated sarcastically. Inuyasha gave off his signature move "Feh!" and walked out on him.

"HEY! DOG TURD!" Koga yelled, obviously trying to get the hanyou's attention. "What the fuck are _YOU_ doing here?! Your supposed to be protecting Kagome!"

"Calm down dog turd she's right he.... SHIT! Turning around noticing Kagome was not by his side. "She was here a moment ago" he said, looking down embarrassed of himself. '_damn I can't even watch over my own woman'_

_

* * *

  
_

_ELSEWHERE_

"What are y_ou_ doing here? Don't tell me that mutt sent you to fight _me._" the braided boy stated dryly. Kagome's eyes narrowed '_what?! Why that proud, stupid- Ugh!!' _her mind yelled. I,. um I w-wanted to ask you something. She let out, stammering uncontrollably.

" I don't answer to anyone, wench! Leave before I decide to kill you!" Bankotsu said with a threatening voice.

Instead of doing as he said, she approached him wearyingly, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Do you really want this?" she stated, her voice full of care and worry. Although it almost sounded like a seduction attempt, she really didn't care.

* * *

Bankotsu's POV

She approached me slowly while looking into my eyes, '_figures, no one can resist my eyes'_ he then observed her body as she walked towards him. '_ damn! Now THAT is a woman!' _

He was brought out from his perverted mind by her sweet voice, seeing that she was only about three inches from his face.

"Do you really want this?"

His eyes widened due to the unexpected question, '_ what? Huh? I thought she was gonna ask a favor, like, "please don't kill Inuyasha", or something like that. Wait, want what?_ _Damn it girl, make the question clearer! I'm not that smart remember!? Wait, why am I even thinking this, it's not like I would actually answer to that. Right?_

_' I know! I'll just turn around! Yeah! That's it! Haha I'm such a genius! Take that Renkotsu! Hah!'_

Kagome's POV

'_huh? Is he checking me out!? Damn pervert! Anyway, if says "No I don't want this anymore" then I could give him a second chance in life!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Three days ago:**

"Hey! What do you want from me!?" Kagome asked fiercely, obviously not liking the fact that she was being held against her freaking will!!

"Relax child, I do not wish to harm you, it's just that I have to give you something"

'_huh? Give me what?' better act nice now Kagome,_ she told her self while eying the old lady suspiciously.

"May I ask what it is" she asked calmly with the best goody-goody voice she can pull off at the moment.

"Just a new power" the hag replied

_'I knew it! Yes! Finally, I'll have something that that clay pot doesn't have!'_

Kagome raised her brow, as a sign of her curiosity on to what her new power will be.

" I'm giving you the power to... give back life" just then, Kagome's body was engulfed with blue light, and floated for a good three minutes. Then fell back into the ground.

Kagome inspected her body the second she was on the ground again. "why?" she asked, not believing the new power she just received. She could feel it, a new energy flowing through her.

Then out of the blue, a dead bird landed on her lap,. "eep!!" she jumped out of her position.

"touch it" the old hag said

Kagome reached down to the bird, as soon as her fingers made contact to the bird's body,.

*'twitch* the bird sprung back to life and stared at Kagome, and hopped to her shoulder, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Kagome smiled sweetly and proudly, well mostly because she can give back life, and as a thank you for her new _'gift'_.

"Be careful child, if you return life to those who don't deserve it, 10 years will be deducted from your life span, be wise my child" then she disappeared.

"figures, they always come with consequences"

Right then and there, a picture of no other that Bankotsu flashed through her mind. "could it be" then all of the sudden, she did the most unexpected thing, she blushed '_heehee, he was naked.. w-what? None of that! Bad Kagome! _

_Back at Camp_

Ever since that night, she couldn't get that killers face out of her head. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she yelled to no one in particular. '_well he IS kindov hot'_ along with that thought, a sweet, REAL smile spread across her thin lips.

Since the day that that clay pot joined their group, she never let out that kind of smile. It was genuine, the type of smile that means that all your troubles will fade soon,. "Could it be that.. he.. no, impossible" then she hit the hay.

* * *

**Present:**

'_well!?'_ Kagome thought impatiently.

NORMAL POV:

Bankotsu stared at her blankly, as if trying to understand what she meant, then, he.... turned around and left with _that _oh so sexy smirk cross his face. Leaving Kagome in a state where in her mouth hung open with tears in her eyes that desperately tried to fall, but she held back. She was not going to cry over this killer! And yet, even if she wont admit it, her dreams where just squished, again.

'_well that worked out well' _her brain scolded her

_'I thought, he still had some good in him, guess I was wrong..'_ a lone tear fell from her face, then she ran into a hollow part of the cave and sat there. ' _jerk!'_ she cursed to herself.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

"Dragon Hammer!!" Bankotsu's voice rung through out the entire cave.

"WIND SCAR!" followed by Inuyasha's voice.

So the fight continued,.

Banryuu now had an advantage against the tetsusaiga, Banryuu now had 4 shards in it and 7 shards in it's wielder. But even with that, it still didn't stand a chance if it was attacked with Wind Scar.

"Bastard!!" bankotsu yelled. He was already tiring, considering he had a major gash on the right side of his abdomen.

"Zombie!" Inuyasha spat, like Bankotsu, he too was growing tired, during Bankotsu's last attack, his arm was almost cut off, it was already damaged enough as it is, so now he only had one good arm, unfortunately the arm that was "good" was his left. (A.N. Hey correct me if I'm wrong, Inuyasha is right handed, uh, right?)

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyou running for her dear clay pot life. She was being chased by demons and she was _bleeding_.

"Kikyou!" he yelled, and ran to her side in a flash, but before that, he sent TWO Wind Scars, both directly at bankotsu, the first one hit him, and sent him flying in.... Kagome's small cave, then the next one was coming. Fast.

BAM!! the attack buried them in the cave.

"what the?" Kagome started when a man landed on top of her, in a rather, intimate position,.

Kagome's legs were spread open and his hips where smack in the middle of them, his head rested in the valley on her breasts.

He wasn't moving, when she raised her head to see what happened, she saw a man, and felt something hard pressing against her core. '_shit!'_ repeated in her mind.

It was dark, that's all she could tell, then she felt something wet.

_'God I hope that's not me'_ she thought, hoping it wasn't her arousal getting the better of her.

_'okay Kagome, you can do this'_ she encouraged herself and reach down.

First she felt a braid, heat spread to her cheeks when she realized who was lying on top of her. '_Bankotsu'_ she smiled at the name.

She wouldn't admit it to herself but, she _was _attracted to him. _' well who wouldn't?! He was hot, unbelievably strong for a human, he has a bad ass sword, and he's super sexy!'_ she defended herself from herself.

She then reached lower and felt it,

"blood" she said to her self, she was panicking now, not because Bankotsu has a fatal wound, NO! It's because he is unconscious!

"How am I gonna get out of this."

She was hoping that he could bust them out of here,. But noo, he just HAD to be unconscious. _'great, I never expected this is how I'm gonna die, I always thought it would be by Naraku, or demon inuyasha, or even accidentally being sucked in by the wind tunnel._

She laid there, waiting for suffocation to hit her. And kill her.

Then she heard a groan. She let out a sigh of relief.

"B-Bankotsu?" she asked.

"..."

"hey, you okay?" she asked again in a more caring tone.

"no" he said blankly.

"figures, your wounded, and we _are_ stuck under all this rocks" she said while sighing.

"no" he said again. But this time in a hopeless tone.

"uh, don't worry you won't die, I'm the one wh-" he cut her off.

"I mean "no" as in, "no I don't want this anymore" he said breathing heavily.

She let out a sigh of relief. That caught his attention.

"Why the heck are you relieved?!" he spat out angrily. Unknowingly grinding on her core vigorously.

She let out a moan.

"shit!, uh, sorry, that was uh,.. hehe?" she tried to explain her sudden "moan"

He smirked. "you know what wench? I always knew you wanted me, but I had no idea you would actually attempt to rape me"

Now she was blushing madly. "you know for a dead guy, who is currently _dying_, you're being such a pain in the ass!" She spat.

"bitch" was all he said. _'fuck her! That bitch! How dare she! If I was in a much more better situation, that head of hers, will be cut of her hot, sexy, voluptuous bod- _ he thought while looking at the said "body" under him with lust filled eyes.

_'shit! No idiot! She's your enemy's whore!'_

He watched her breasts move up and down and wanted to grab them, and claim them as his own, not in a gay way, but more like a _sexual _way.

He was again brought out of his thoughts by the same sweet voice he heard earlier.

"Because I care" she said plainly.

"at least your going out being _good._ So that you'll get a shot at heaven." she added

"Why do you care, wench?" he asked.

"sigh, it's Ka Go Me, and I care because-" she was cut short when she realized that he wasn't breathing anymore.

"sigh"

Her free hand held on to his braided head, and she held him close, close to her heart, '_I hope he deserves it'_

Her other hand was about to use her new power when.

Kagome! She heard Inuyasha's voice.

She sighed again, she been doing that a lot lately.

'_it will have to wait then'_ she reached bankotsu's neck and pulled out all his shards. As soon as he turned to bones, she gathered them all and stuffed them in her bag, and waited for Inuyasha.

He didn't come, it's been 30 minutes and no sign of him.

Then she heard.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"Sango" she sighed again. As the the boomerang created a whole through the rocks.

"Kagome!" she yelled as she found her friend.

Sango hugged Kagome and sobbed,

"He said, he said y-you were d-dead, he believed that clay pot bitch!" Sango said in between her sobs.

"what? Who?" Kagome asked, trying to control her tears from falling.

"Inuyasha! Who the fuck else?!"

Kagome stared into nothingness in shock,

"Sango?"

"hm?" her friend shot back.

"what do you say we beat Naraku on our own?" The miko asked her friend.

"What? We can't! With out the guys we can't do much of a damage!" The demon slayer said.

"what if I told you we won't be alone?" Kagome said, her voice turning darker with every word.

"huh? What do you mean?" Sango said, now very confused.

"Sango, I can bring Bankotsu back"

"What!? That killer! Why him! Of all people!" Sango spat

"Because, He deserves a second chance, in life I mean" Kagome said in a calm, lighter voice.

Sango stared at her friend, wondering if she has lost it.'_i wonder what she saw in him, whatever, I trust Kagome's judgment.'_

"alright, let's give it a try" Sango stated with the calmest and most encouraging voice she could muster.

Kagome nodded happily, and smiled _her smile_ again. Sango noticed this and her faith in her friend increased.

The miko unpacked Bankotsu's bones and clothes.

"ew" both girl exclaimed.

Then Kagome touched the bones and the bones where covered in a blue light.

Kagome looked down and Sapphire met Chocolate for the second time.

Kagome smiled _her _ smile again and said.

"told you I cared"

--TBC--

* * *

_phew that was long, hehe for my first chapter, well tell me what you think and if I should continue, no flames please, I'm new to this, some friendly tips would be appreciated. I'll try to update soon. R&R please_


	2. But I took her for granted

**

* * *

Special Mention! **

_Kittyb78:_ _ thanks! Your review is very appreciated, Tnx for the tips, I'll keep them in mind! =)_

_Yuti-chan : Hehe thanks! I'll be updating, maybe twice every week, ^ ^_

_animehpgurl: Thanks for reading! _

_Brookeylynn: haha! Wait, can't we share him? Haha, btw I'll try to keep my chapters long, your so right, 400 words is soo gay. Haha tnx! Oh yeah, nice lemon in your ff 'THIS GIRL'_

_Whitestars: haha alright, I'll 'try' to minimize the Kikyou bashing,_

_TO ALL:_ _thanks for adding me and my story to your alerts and favorites! I appreciate it a lot!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Here's what happened outside while Bankotsu and Kagome where in the cave._

_

* * *

  
_

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha gasped when he saw his clay pot love running for her dear clay pot life. Inuyasha spun around and sent two Wind Scars heading for Bankotsu and ran to the clay pot.

While Inuyasha was busy killing of the demons, Kikyou healed her wounds and thought '_Idiot, time for my plan'_

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" the mutt yelled full force and all the demons that where chasing Kikyou disintegrated into nothingness.

"Kikyou, are you okay" Inuyasha said worryingly while trying to examine her wound.

"Inuyasha, My soul, it's-"

"It's what?! Shit! It's disappearing again? Inuyasha cut her off.

"no Inuyasha, I healed, my soul is _whole _again" Kikyou stated with a fake smile and an apologetic voice.

Inuyasha just stared at her, with glassy eyes.

"H-how?" Inuyasha said, hoping what he was thinking was wrong. '_no, Kagome, she can't be, can she?'_

" I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"no" he whispered, holding back tears, as he ran around desperately trying to find any trace of _his_ beloved Kagome.

_'shit, why did I let her out of my sight?!' _he scolded himself.

_**'that's because you were to busy with the dead clay pot, that you forgot all about her'**_ his other self spat.

'_I didn't get to let her know that-'_

_**'what? That you chose her?'**_

_'yeah'_

_**'idiot'**_

_'shut up'_

_**'besides, why would we believe the clay pot anyway?'**_

_'that's why we're running around looking for Kagome idiot!'_

"She's gone Inuyasha." Kikyou said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I can feel it Inuyasha, I'm whole again, why aren't you happy?" the clay pot said, while wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's torso.

Inuyasha started breathing wildly, shaking while balling he's hand's into fist and started punching the ground mercilessly.

"KAGOME!" he let out a yell, hoping that Kagome would hear it and come back to him.

"..." nothing.

"come on Inuyasha" Kikyou said and pulled him out of the cave.

" The mountain is collapsing, we need to get out" she added, and Inuyasha stood up, with an empty impression plastered on his features.

"let's go" He said coldly.

On their way out they spotted Sango heading their way.

"hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome" Sango chirped completely ignoring the clay pot who was gripping on Inuyasha's Left arm.

Inuyasha looked away and said " Kikyou says she's dead Sango, I'm sorry"

"WHAT?! Why the fuck would you believe that dead bitch?!" Sango spat out pointing at the said bitch.

"I'm sorry" he said again

"your sorry!? If your really sorry why not look for her damn it!?" Sango shot back.

"Well?! Where the hell were you!? If you really _cared_ you would have been with her.

"he is right my dear" Miroku stated coming out of nowhere, " where were you?"

"I- uh.. er.. SHUT UP!" '_nice come back Sango'_ she scolded her self. As she ran back Inside the cave.

_' damn it Sango, you should have been with her! Damn it to hell!"_ Sango scolded herself repeatedly.

_'**you just HAD to watch over Hikari huh?! **_(if your wondering who Hikari is, you'll find out later in the story. She has a role don't worry =)

_'What?! It's not like I brought her along?! She freaking followed me!'_

_**'sure, keep telling yourself that'**_

"AHH!! DAMN IT!" Sango was going berserk now, she felt so guilty leaving her friend behind and starting swing that BIG boomerang weapon she has, which is known as Hiraikotsu. She threw it everywhere destroying everything in it's way.

Then she heard the voice she'd been longing to here, the voice of her best friend.

"Sango" Kagome sighed when she saw her best friend.

"Kagome!"

* * *

_SANGO'S POV_

I heard someone call my name, the voice sounded familiar, then it hit me. _'Kagome, she's alive!'_

I ran to her while yelling out her name in response '_ haha, well! Going berserk does have it's benefits!'_

Then I hugged her and I started sobbing,

"He said, he said y-you were d-dead, he believed that clay pot bitch!"

"what? Who?" Kagome said with her innocent voice.

'_come on girl!? Isn't it obvious?!_

"Inuyasha! Who the fuck else?!" I snapped at her, I almost wanted to scold her for being so dense, but I couldn't, I was to happy seeing her alive.

She was quiet for a moment, like she was deciphering what to say.

"Sango?"her friend called for her.

"hm?" _'wow what's with the change of attitude, hm maybe it's that time of the month.'_

"what do you say we beat Naraku on our own?" Kagome shot at her.

_'what?! Is she crazy? She knows we can't do that, we're not that strong yet, we need the guys.'_

"What? We can't! With out the guys we can't do much damage!" I shot at her.

"what if I told you we won't be alone?"

_' okay? Is this really Kagome, what's with the dark voice? Alright! Now, I'm confused'_

"huh? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Sango, I can bring Bankotsu back"

_' THIS IS GOING TO FAR! I DOUBT THIS IS KAGOME, let's see, hm, I'll play along'_

"What!? That killer! Why him! Of all people!" _'so much for playing along Sango, good one.'_

"Because, He deserves a second chance, in life I mean" Kagome said, her voice was much lighter now.

'_i wonder what she saw in him, whatever, I trust Kagome's judgment.'_

"alright, let's give it a try" I said, _ ' maybe this IS Kagome. No one is THAT kind hearted and forgiving._

Then, I saw her smile,. _Her_ smile, God's I missed that smile.

I looked into the distance and saw a girl in a white and red kimono, when I realized who it was,.

'_Hikari' _

"uh Kagome, I'll leave you here alright, I have to tend to someon- something I mean, I'll meet you in Kaede's village in a week, alright?" I let out, and waited for her to nod. When she did I said my thanks and takecares and ran off to Hikari.

* * *

_This is where we left off in the first chapter_

BANKOTSU"S POV

_'huh where am I? What did that bitch do? _ I asked myself then I looked around to find the bitch.

Then I spotted an eight year old me and a ten year old Jakotsu.

I smiled at that, '_haha, damn my braid sucked!'_ his braid was like 4 inches long it made him look like as sissy.

'_I might as well watch the show'_ so I sat back and relaxed.

* * *

KAGOME'S POV

'_where am I, oh gods no! He didn't deserve it didn't he, I'm already dead aren't I? No!_

I was panicking now then I saw Bankotsu sitting at the top of a hill and looking down from it.

So I decided to sneak behind him and look at what he was looking at.

_'KAWAII!' _my mind repeated over and over again when I saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu child mode.

'_haha the sexy braid we have now once looked like a sissy! Haha'_

better watch it while he hasn't noticed me yet.

* * *

NORMAL DREAM POV

"Bankotsu oo Aniki!" Jakotsu whined.

"don't remove your braid!" Jakotsu spat

"oh come on why not!? It makes me look like a girl" Bankotsu replied pouting madly.

"trust me! When we grow up, girls will find that sexy!

"ugh" Bankotsu groaned in defeat.

"you _do_ want to be popular with the girls right?"

"yeah yeah whatever. Speaking of girls theres Hikari"

"hey Hikari!" Jakotsu squealed.

A little girl around 4 years old was running towards them. She had long black hair pulled up into a pony tail, tanned skin and a purple star on her nape, she had the most beautiful blue eyes, almost like Bankotsu's.

"Aniki!" the little girl yelped as she hopped on Bankotsu's lap.

"hey there squirt" Bankotsu greeted her, but she was suddenly snatched away by Jakotsu.

"Kawaii!" Jakotsu screamed while hugging, eh, choking the life out of her.

"_ne-chan_ you're gonna kill me" then he let her go.

"aniki, tell Hikari your's and ne-chan's dream again." she said pleadingly with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll tell it!" Jakotsu said while placing Hikari on his, eh, her lap. Somehow he got Hikari to believe he was a girl.

"me and your aniki, we dream of _ saving lives_, unlike our parents who left us here to go murder a bunch of villagers, we intend to do the opposite. We want to get our parents back and change them for the better!" Jakotsu said proudly.

Then all of the sudden, Hikari's face darkened,

"mom and dad are down there now, they're killing everyone, mom said t- that I would die if they didn't kill enough" she then started to sob.

Apparently, Hikari is an immortal, who unconsciously feeds on souls,. She needed at least 300 extra souls per month to survive. She herself didn't know this,nor did her brothers.

"father says aniki should go there and fight him for Banryuu." Hikari said between sobs.

Bankotsu's eyes widened in fear of his father's strength, he knew he was strong as demon, but his father was the devil.

He stood up and said,

"Fine then, Jakotsu, take care of Hikari if I, you know" he said in a soothing voice so that Hikari wouldn't understand what he really meant.

"Yes aniki" and Jakotsu grabbed Hikari while Bankotsu ran down to his village.

"Father" Bankotsu eyed him with much anger.

"fight me for Banryuu son" his father said darkly.

"why"

"so you may continue what me and your mother have been doing this past 4 years."

"I don't want to be a murderer!"

"you have to son, with out that, Hikari would die"

Bankotsu was taken back due to his father's words.

" Why sacrifice a thousand lives for one to live?"

"because if Hikari dies, Another Shikon no tama will be born."

* * *

THE DREAM ENDS HERE

"gasp"

Bankotsu spun around to see what gasped and saw big brown eyes. Suddenly he was no longer sitting on a hill, he was now lying down on a woman's lap.

Sapphire met chocolate

"told you I cared" he heard Kagome voice and saw her smirking.

"You brought me back?" Bankotsu asked her while he was mesmerized by her chocolate orbs.

"yeah" she shot back also in the state Bankotsu was.

Bankotsu then snapped out of it and looked away.

"Did you see that" he asked in a cold voice while standing up.

"see what,?" Kagome asked innocently though she knew what he meant.

Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief _' good thing she didn't see that'_

"never mind wench, Where's Banryuu?" he asked her while gripping her uniforms collar and slammed her on the cave wall.

"o-over th-there" she stammered.

He let her go and walked towards his _Baby _and picked it up.

"I'm sorry Jakotsu" Renkotsu said while reaching down to take Jakotsu's shard.

"no!" Jakotsu yelled. He was defenseless, his body was stuck under rocks that probably weighed 3 tons.

Just when the shard was almost off, a hand plunged through Renkotsu's abdomen, pulling out one shard.

"traitor" was all Bankotsu said then he pierced his brother's left arm and pulled out 2 shards,"you fucking bastard! How could you?!

Then started to choke him to death while his thumbs dug through his neck pulling out his last 3 shards. With that he exploded into ash.

"aniki thank you" Jakotsu said looking up to his Saviour and smiled.

"He's damn lucky I didn't spill his guts out."then the brothers laughed in harmony.

Bankotsu turned around and said. " oi wench! Do to him what you did to me"

"ew! I'm not letting that _thing_ touch me!" Jakotsu whined.

"trust me Ja, You'll be grateful for this" Bankotsu said reassuringly.

"the wench," pointing at Kagome "brings back life, without the use of the shards"

"oh" Jakotsu looked at Kagome with a venomous face as he licked his lips.

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome and dragged her to where Jakotsu was

"do it" he said.

"but-"

"I said do it!" Bankotsu's command scared the shit out of her.

"after him you'll bring back another one of my brothers"

Kagome looked Jakotsu in the eyes and tried to ask

"do you-" Kagome was cut short by Bankotsu.

"cut the crap and do it already!" Bankotsu yelled impatiently as he pushed her by the use of his foot. Kagome landed on top of Jakotsu, and accidentally unleashed her powers.

There was a red light this time, signaling Kagome's punishment. '_no' _Kagome thought, then she felt her insides burn.

"AHH!!" she let out a cry of pain.

'_huh? That didn't happen when she was with me, hope Jakotsu comes back normal.' _Bankotsu thought as he saw Kagome curled up in a ball on the ground as she cried in pain.

Then he saw his brother stand up carrying his shards.

"haha aniki it worked!" Jakotsu squealed happily as he jumped around totally ignoring Kagome's pain.

"now can we get rid of the wench? Jakotsu asked after he finished jumping around, for the first time since he died the first time, he felt tired, the real kind of tired.

"not just yet," Bankotsu said while carrying Kagome and threw her toward Jakotsu. "she'll bring Suikotsu back too."

"NO" Kagome let out in pain.

"well you really don't have a choice now do ya?" Bankotsu said as he walked away.

"I regret EVER bringing you back!" Kagome spat.

Upon hearing this, Bankotsu felt a painful stirring sensation in his stomach. He didn't recognize the feeling. '_hm, I must be hungry'_ he thought, not even remembering what _hunger_ actually felt like.

Then the _feeling_ reached his heart. _'damn what was that!?'_

As they walked out the cave, Bankotsu was good ten feet away, taking advantage of this Jakotsu asked Kagome something she didn't expect.

"How did you do that?"

Kagome looked up at him surprised, and decided to tell him. So she told him her story.

"so I didn't deserve to be back huh?" Jakotsu said in a apologetic voice,

"uh, well , er,. Sorry your life was cut short?" Jakotsu tried to sooth her.

"our problem now is Suikotsu, another 10 years then"

"I'll deal with big brother"

"NO, I don't want him to find out,"

"why not?" Jakotsu asked looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I don't want him to feel guilty.."

"why?" Jakotsu asked again.'_wow what a caring person, maybe she's not like other wenches'_

"Because I care"

Jakotsu shrugged and raced off, while carrying Kagome to catch up with Bankotsu.

-TBC-

* * *

_AN: well that was long, again, hehe, well hope you liked it, sorry if Bankotsu was an ass in this chapter, don't worry I' ll make up for it. R&R please_


	3. Then I clipped her wings

_Thanks to all my readers, I love you all so much!!_

* * *

"Hikariiii......" Sango said, obviously VERY frustrated.

"What?" the little girl in the red and white kimono asked, almost too innocently.

"What are you doing here?! I freaking told you to STAY in my village!" The slayer sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You expect _me_ to stay in that hell hole of a village!?" Hikari yelled at her guardian.

"Well yeah! That's the entire point!"

"If Kyou-sama finds out about this you'll be in deep shi-" Sango cut her off.

"Cut the shit! Kyou-sama this, Kyou-sama that, why won't you just do as you are told, '_Kyou-sama'_ will be more pissed if you died!"

"As if I could" Hikari mumbled silently enough for Sango not to hear clearly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"You know, I don't know why Kyou-sama left me with you. I mean you are capable physically, but emotionally,.. I'd rather not..."

"He didn't exactly leave you to _me._ He left you in our village, where my father was to take care of you, since they are dead, and you can't be with Kohaku, then your stuck with me, whether we like it or not" Sango explained, successfully calming herself down.

"Who was the pretty girl and the bag of bones you where with earlier?" Hikari asked, she really can't keep her mouth shut.

"That was Kagome and the bag of bones _will be_ Bankotsu, why do you ask?"

Hikari cringed at the name, _'aniki is alive, again?'_

"what is Bankotsu like?" Hikari asked, wondering if the said man was her beloved aniki.

"He's a cold blooded murderer, why? Do you know him?"

"no, I thought he was my aniki" the immortal stated.

"I mean it can't be, since my aniki wanted to save lives!" she said again, with a huge goofy smile plastered on her tanned face, trying to hide her obvious pain and disappointment.

Sango just shrugged it off and traveled to her village.

* * *

"Aniki, Jakotsutou is broken." Jakotsu said for the hundredth time today.

" You really want to know why I can't fix it?!The problem is that sword of yours is too damn sharp to handle!" Bankotsu spat, irritated out of his mind.

Jakotsu started to whine-cry.

"Ugh! What do you want me to do about it?!" Just then a candle lit up in his fuck-world-of-a-brain as he eyed the innocent raven haired miko in his brother's arms.

"w-what?" Kagome asked, already knowing what he meant by that look.

"Wench, I just found another good use for you" Bankotsu said darkly as he held Kagome's chin near his own face, their noses inches away.

Honestly, Kagome would have blushing mad now, if they were in a different situation _, if she didn't know what he got in stored for her_.

"Since I really don't give a damn if Jakotsuso cuts you up or not, you go assemble and fix the damned thing" Bankotsu said wisely.

"It's Jakotsu_tou_!" Jakotsu said, fuming because his sword was pronounced wrong. Not really paying attention on what bloody experience Kagome was about to perform.

"oi Ja, hand over the blades to the wench, she'll know what to do, _right wench?"_ Bankotsu said with a sexy wink, along with the wink, was the message that says _' don't fuck this up for me, got it!? Or else there will be dire consequences' _

Kagome just nodded, fearful of the shichinintai leader.

"It's Kagome" Jakotsu whispered so silently that no one heard it, as he carefully handed over the fallen blades to the miko who had absolutely no idea on what to do.

"Alright! While the wench fixes the sword I'm gonna go hunt for dinner while Jakotsu gets the wood, move out!. The shichinintai leader said out loud as if he where still talking to 6 other men instead of one.

Kagome found that rather pitifully adorable, then she remembered hating his guts, and the _'pitiful adorableness faded _from her mind.

As Bankotsu and Jakotsu headed out, Kagome was gonna be busy cutting her self up with Jakotsutou, Kagome stood up and went to the most distant side of the camp and began working on the sword.

KAGOME'S POV

'_ Why, WHY does he do this?! What did I do to make him make me suffer! Before I resurrected him he seemed somewhat kind. Ah! Where the hell did I go wrong!_

_Wait a minute, maybe he's just challenging me, well! I ain't loosing to him!' _I told myself, hopefully trying to kid myself, actually, I hoped it was true, that he just wanted to test me, although deep down I know I was fooling my self,... _again._

_'well so much for my smooth pretty hands, farewell to my career as a hand model'_ I told myself sarcastically, trying to cheer myself up, which apparently backfired.

My first step in rebuilding the sword was counting it, earning myself 3 semi-major gashes and 9 small scrapes on my hands.

Turns out there was 50 blades, no wonder it was that expendable.

Then I assembled it into a straight line,.

When I put the first blade, "OW!!" I got myself a cut that went through my 4 fingers, luckily, it wasn't too deep to chop them off.

This continued on until the last blade,

'_last one!'_

as it neared the ground, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch, half inch.

SLASH!

"AHH! Owie owie OWIE!! this time the wound went straight through my palm, if I looked close enough, without all the blood I just knew I'd see bone.

_' no! This is just baby pain compared to what Bankotsu has went through, I mean with the head chopping and all. come on girl! You got to improve your courage!'_

"alright! Now to fix it, but how" I pondered this question for a good thirty minutes then an idea popped in my head._' miko powers duh!'_

"worth a shot" I told my self then I began to focus my powers on the long road of metal blades and..

FLASH

I saw a big blue light and when it subsided, Jakotsutou was good as new.

_' HAH! Take that Bankotsu!'_

I then looked at my scarred hands, I knew that the scars where too deep to ever fade, I'll remember this hardship forever.

Then I ripped of my right sleeve and wrapped it all over my bloody arm and waited for the guys to return.

* * *

JAKOTSU'S FIREWOOD HUNT

As Jakotsu walked through the forest, he bumped into a big old fire-woody tree.

"ah, perfect" He then reached behind him, feeling nothing there, '_huh? Where's Jakotsutou?'_

then it hit him, "Aw! It's with Kags! Damn I fuckin forgot!, it's aniki's fault, he should have known I can't cut a tree with my bare hands!"

Although the slasher knew that he could, he just really wasn't up for a hand to hand combat with a tree, so he made an excuse for himself and went back to camp.

Then out of the blue he came across a village that too him, just looked too peaceful.

"Time for fun" Jakotsu said as he licked his lips maniacally, and ran into the peaceful village.

* * *

WITH BANKOTSU, HIS POV

as looked for food I thought to myself quietly.

_' was that too far, I hope when I get back she hasn't done it yet._

_WHAT!? As if I care! I don't really care. Do I?_

_Maybe I should apologize, but somethings telling me that its too late_

_hmp, don't care anyway_

_Well I'd really hate for those smooth, angelic hands to get all ugly before I get her to rub my- _

"OINK" a pig and it's piglets oinked in unison as if really trying to get me out of my perverted thoughts about a certain miko.

"Ugh! Stupid pig!" I yelled as I rand to them preparing to cut them up with Banryuu.

In response the pigs started to run into different directions.

And so the chase began.

* * *

AT CAMP

"OI! Kags!" Jakotsu yelled looking for his new found companion.

His heart fell down from his chest to his stomach when he saw her back to him and her clothes were a mess.

"shit Kags! What happened?! Who dared to violate you!? Did someone tried to ra-"

She then stood up and face him, her face still had visible tear tracks down her cheeks, her clothes ripped up, and as he looked down... to her hands... _blood.._

His heart, which was resting peacefully at the pits of his stomach, went down to his knees.

Kagome then smiled a fake smile and held up a newly fixed Jakotsutou.

And now Jakotsu's Heart fell to the ground, he then shoved Jakotsutou from her hands and made it fly towards a tree, head on.

He looked down, and he was shaking with what seemed like anger.

"did I do it wrong?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Jakotsu then did the most unexpected thing. He pulled her into a hug.

"IDIOT!! why the fuck did you do that! Stop being so fucking selfless! DAMN IT!!"

Kagome's eyes began to water, then she started to whimper,

"b-because. B-Bankots-su, h-he.."

"Shh, he's here" Jakotsu said in a whisper.

Only now did he dare defy his brother.

"Come on Kags! Let's bathe!!" Jakotsu said in a false cheery voice, hopefully, to fool his big brother, and grabbed Kagome's yellow pack and pulled her to the directions of the springs.

* * *

BANKOTSU'S POV

"IDIOT!! why the fuck did you do that! Stop being so fucking selfless! DAMN IT!!" I heard Jakotsu yell, and I peeked through the bushes, my blood boiled at what I saw.

My GAY brother, hugging MY woman! _' my woman? Well, I do want to fuck her."_

"Come on Kags! Let's bathe!!" Jakotsu screeched. _' what! Now he's gonna see her naked!'_

"when they get back, that bitch is gonna get a taste of hell."

AT THE SPRINGS

Before they started to undress, Jakotsu notice that Kagome was looking down.

"sigh, Let me see" then Kagome held up her hands to the shichinintai slasher and her unwrapped the wound.

He gasped at the sight.

_'Imotou's Hands were fucking murdered!' _Jakotsu yelled to himself

The number of wounds were uncountable, but what caught his attention was the huge gash across her palm it was deep as hell.

"Fuck" Jakotsu mumbled.

Kagome then pulled her hands away and began to undress, she didn't mind Jakotsu seeing her body, not because he was gay, it's just that she was too down to care.

Jakotsu watched as she undressed, first went the short kimono skirty thing, then she pulled of her weird top.

Jakotsu raised his brow and approached her and stared to fiddle with her bra.

"What's this?" Jakotsu asked interested and turned her around to see the front.

Kagome blushed when she noticed Jakotsu was studying her breasts.

"It's a bra" Kagome answered.

"What's it for?"

"To uh, Protect and make your breasts a little bit bigger"

Jakotsu's face lit up tenfold.

"oh! Oh! Can I have one! You know for special occasions! Is there one that actually gives you boobs!?"

"uh sure" Kagome said as she bent down to dig into her bag, and she pulled up a water bra.

"here" She handed him the bra"

Jakotsu squealed as he put it on.

"oh my god! Finally I have some! Stupid females don't deserve such boobyness!" Jakotsu squealed excitedly as he pulled them off. And slipped into the springs.

Just then aqua eyes peeped through the bushes and watched.

Kagome turned around to get something in her bag. She pulled out a bottle of shampoo and body soap.

"what's that?" Jakotsu asked while eying the bottle carefully.

"It's to make you clean and smell good"

"Can you help me use it?"

"Uh sure? But I don't want you smelling like me, you could use Sango's." and with that Kagome returned to her bag and grabbed two similar bottles but different color.

"Ohhhh! It's pink! Can I smell?"

"sure why not"

then Jakotsu smelled Kagome's bottle first, it smelled like green tea and Jasmines, then he sniffed the pink one, which smelled like roses.

With that they started to bathe.

* * *

BANKOTSU'S POV

_'God I can feel myself heating up like hell! She's fucking bathing him! And his GAY for crying out loud!_

_Fucking bitch has to learn her limits. Her body is for me alone!_

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I left.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Jakotsu was the first to finish his bath and started to dress. Then he ran to camp.

"W-what? He left me?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

After 20 seconds he came back with a box.

"Here Kags this is for you!" Jakotsu said happily as he shoved the box into her arms and hurried her to open it.

Kagome then opened it revealing a dashing white and blue and white kimono, that looked like it would only reach her mid thigh. She was speechless.

"I bought it in a village earlier when I was supposed to be getting wood. Do you like?"

"I-it's beautiful,.... but slutty, I can't wear this"

Jakotsu's face fell.

"Just put it on Kagome, I destroyed all your other clothes anyway" he said pointing at a pile of green and white cloth.

"no! It's slutty!"

"NO! What you normally wear is slutty!" Jakotsu shot back

"hmp" Kagome replied, with pride, hiding her obvious defeat.

"Besides, you are traveling with us now, you have to look good for the sake of our reputation!" Jakotsu said looking down at her in the water.

"What look is that? _' hey I'm the new slutty life support system!'_ or maybe _'I'm their slave, with style, fear me.'_ Kagome spat.

"oh I like them both!" Jakotsu screeched, not getting the point.

"ugh" Kagome groaned.

"Just wear it" then he bent down to her ear.

"Big brother will like it, it matches his outfit"

Kagome then blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh come on! I know you like him!" he said in a whisper,

"how do you tell??" She replied, trying not to have a stammer fest.

Jakotsu then bent down again and pointed weirdly towards her eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"whatever" Kagome said standing up and grabbing the kimono and went behind a tree.

When she came out, she looked stunning.

The kimono she wore was blue and white, much like Bankotsu's. It's main color was white and it had a blue vine design that went down from her left shoulder to her wrist. The sleeves flared like Kikyou's but the kimono was designed to drape from her shoulders., but didn't show off too much cleavage, and it had a blue ribbon to hold it up. Instead of pants, she had white shorts that showed off her pale legs.

"WOW Imouto looks pretty!! Jakotsu squealed and jumped around.

Kagome herself loved it, it made her feel,... daring..

"Guess what!? It can be used as battle suit too! See you can slip in armor in there!" Jakotsu exlaimed pointing down to her chest.

"Thanks Ja! I love it!!

With that, they went back to camp, only to be welcomed by a family of dead pigs and a fuming Bankotsu.

_' wow, she looks even more sexy can't wait to fuck her'_

Bankotsu stood up and Approached Kagome and shook her shoulders.

"You listen to me wench I-" Kagome cut him off, with a hard, slap across the face.

"Ahh!!" Kagome yelped as her wounds open up again.

"My name is NOT WENCH! It's KAGOME!!"

SLAP,.

She couldn't believe it, he slapped her back. _' so much for being happy with him, this is too far, I will NOT get over nor will I forget this, I guess we really can't be together'_

"You are in no position to slap me or even defy me! You are to follow my rules! 1st no other man is to touch you or to see your body, GAY OR NOT! Referring to Jakotsu.2nd You are never too leave my sight without my permission! I f you cannot follow these, then I suggest you leave! We don't need you anymore after you revive Suikotsu! We have no use for a weak, defenseless girl!"

_'shit! I so didn't mean that, don't go! He yelled in his mind_

"Then maybe I will leave!" Kagome spat.

'_great you pushed her too far Bankotsu'_

Then Kagome started to cry when she turned away from him and climbed a tree and she slept. (yes she did that)

_'Inuyasha, he's worse than you, God I miss you.'_ these were Kagome's last thoughts before she drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

WHILE EATING DINNER

"You know you'll regret that, she won't get over you slapping her so easily" Jakotsu said calmly.

"I know, I'm an idiot, I should apologize soon." The leader replied.

"better make soon really _soon_ or else she might be too scarred to forgive."

"Sigh, speaking of, I see Jakotsutou is fixed, Did she-" Jakotsu cut him off.

"Yeah she did, And she destroyed her hands in the process.

When Bankotsu heard his brother's words, he felt THE feeling again, the one stirring in his stomach, the one that crawled up to his heart, only now did he realize what it was.

It wasn't hunger,

It was GUILT........

-TBC-

_R&R please! Just to let you guys know, I'll be updating in 1 or 2 days, _

_tnx for reading! you guys urge me to contnue!_

_love you all!!_


	4. And I pushed her away

**SPECIAL MENTION!:**

_kouga's older woman: __thanks for the review! He'll get a hold of him self eventually! Tnx again!_

_Kittyb78: __ thanks! Oh yeah and thanks again cuz you find time to read my story, i really really appreciate it!  
_

_Lady andrya:__ thanks for the review! Keep reading! Tc!_

_Sinistera of the akatsuki: __ yeah I've read ur fic! I love it to! Haha tnx for reviewing!_

_Yuti-chan: __ tnx for reviewing, and tnx for the suggestion! I'll see what i can do, tnx again! Tc_

_**to all of you: **__ I've noticed that I get five reviews for each chapter, not that I'm complaining, it's really great that I actualy get reviews, I'm just worried that it might stay that way forever, so if anybody has tips out there on how to get reviews, I'm all ears! Tnx! _

_

* * *

  
_

DREAM PHASE: KAGOME'S POV

_"Kikyou" I heard someone whisper the miko's name. Then I heard another voice, which I assume came from the said miko, but I couldn't understand the name that she mumbled, one things for sure it wasn't Inuyasha. Then out of the blue:_

"_I love you"_

_

* * *

  
_

NORMAL POV

"NO SHIT!" Kagome yelled loosing her balance and she fell off the tree, when she realized she was falling she awaited the coming impact, but it never came, instead she felt warm, muscular arms that clumsily caught her, as if the person didn't know he was gonna catch someone.

Kagome looked up only to be welcomed by beautiful blue eyes, that at first was warm and curious with a hint of, what was that, was that just a flash of sorry in his eyes?, then they turned into dark, angry, disgusted pools of azure.

_'eh? Bankotsu? Well at least he didn't catch me one purpose, yay for me! Aw who am I kidding, I soo wanted him to do that._ Kagome grinned hopelessly when she saw the oh-so-famous-purple-star on her hero's forehead.

"eh? Good morning?" Kagome said embarrassed.

THUD. He dropped her and went on walking _' so much for the apology, damn I'm such a nut.' _Bankotsu thought as he walked away.

Kagome stood up and pointed her finger at the braided boy.

"Y-you, you, YOU JERK!" Kagome spat, although she was usually a morning person, when the events last night came rushing back in, she just couldn't help being a scrooge.

_'guilt guilt guilt guilt guilt' _was all that ran through Bankotsu's thick skull at the moment. He then recalled what Jakotsu had said to him last night.

* * *

FLASH BACK

"oi aniki,... aniki?....aniki?!.....ANIKI!" Jakotsu asked, over and over again, as he watched his leader in all his spaced-out-glory.

"hah? Uh? What is it Jakotsu?" the said leader replied as if he didn't notice that Jakotsu was fuming on the spot.

"I said, your making her regret bringing you- I mean _us_ back from the dead,.."

"what? As if there's a price or anything. Uh,.. right?" Bankotsu asked his brother.

"how could you say that aniki? Did you ask her if there _are_ any? Jakotsu said plainly.

"no"

"what was that?" Jakotsu asked again, he was honestly trying to piss his brother off.

"NO" Bankotsu yelled, noticing that his brother was just messing with him.

"My point exactly"

"but, from what I've seen, she only rolls over and screams,.. in pain..." Bankotsu stated, feeling guiltier and guiltier every second.

"oh, you'll be surprised" Jakotsu said, his voice serious.

"huh? Do you know something I don't?"

"in time aniki, in time"

"oi did you get her that kimono?" Bankotsu asked, trying to change the subject.

"yeah why?"

"i like it, it makes us look like a couple already," Jakotsu gave him a questioning look. "uh,.. cuz, it matches?"

Jakotsu then burst out in laughter.

"That's what I told her to get her to put it on! Uh, wait a sec, do you like her aniki?" Jakotsu asked now very interested in the topic.

"uh, it's just a sexual attraction, thats all,.. and a little more.." He added the last part quietly.

Too bad for him, the gay man heard that. And gave him a stern look, then he looked down and starred at the fire in front of him.

"then, why do you hurt her so badly?" Jakotsu said, now serious than ever.

"sigh, remember the day when you took Hikari away?" Jakotsu just nodded and urged him to go on.

"when she brought me back, the whole scene replayed, as if it were real, I think, she might have seen it. Bankotsu exclaimed.

"so, thats not reason enough" the gay man said.

"i just- uh – I don't want her opinion towards me become all mushy, you know, because of all the _save lives _crap."

"why would that matter,?" Jakotsu replied with a smirk across his face.

" I told you already right!? I like her! I want to impress her" Bankotsu said, now in panic mode.

"impress her with your uncanny ability to kill without even a small drop of mercy?"

"..."

"and I thought it was only sexual?" Jakotsu said, trying not to dive into fits of laughter at his brother's stupidity.

"..."

"oi aniki.... spaced out again huh?"

"..." Bankotsu said nothing while eying the goddess who slept on a tree,. _' just like that hanyou'_ his fists clenched when he thought of the possibility of that dog rubbing of _the tree napping_ habit on Kagome.

"fuck" was all he said.

"whatever aniki, just apologize tomorrow, and don't do anything that will make her feel worse" Jakotsu said before he succumbed into a deep sleep.

_' I can't concentrate when she's around, _

_I get a warm feeling when I see her smile, _

_I want to destroy anyone who can make her laugh, _

_I feel that I need to look good for her, _

_I want her to go away because she makes me feel like this, _

_but I wonder what will it actually feel if she is really gone._

_What's wrong with me?'_

these were Bankotsu's last thoughts before he fell asleep.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

Kagome glared at Bankotsu's retreating form, '_god he's so annoying, ungrateful, pushy, dominant, ugly, tanned, clear skinned, sexy, strong, handsome, bastard.'_ and so she ended up praising him instead of criticizing him.

_' is there anything that is physically wrong with him? Okay, the most perfect person in my mind is Inuyasha, let's compare._

_What does Inuyasha have that Bankotsu doesn't? _

_Long hair... check_

_spotless skin... check_

_strong... check_

_big ass sword.. check_

_what does Bankotsu have that Inuyasha doesn't?_

_Tanned skin... X_

_loyalty....X_

_nice body built... X_

_hair management... X _

_humanity.. X_

_leadership....X_

_' looks like we have a winner..., damn him, damn them both'_

Kagome felt tears threatening to fall, but she fought them back, one thing was for sure, staying with Bankotsu somehow made her emotionally stronger, if only she could learn how to fight with real weapons other than a bow, she didn't want to be like Kikyou, besides, archery wasn't really her strong point. Kikyou was always better.

"Kags?" Jakotsu called her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"you've been staring at the direction Bankotsu went for thirty minutes now. Whats wrong" Jakotsu asked her as he started tugging on her hair.

"..." nothing

Kagome was having a serious flash back flashes.

_'Since I really don't give a damn if Jakotsuso cuts you up or not'_

_'Big brother will like it, it matches his outfit'_

_'We don't need you anymore after you revive Suikotsu!' _

_'We have no use for a __weak__, defenseless girl!'_

"weak,.." Kagome mumbled.

"hm?" Jakotsu asked her hearing what she had said.

"that's my problem, that is why Bankotsu hates me, he thinks I'm useless, that I'm a nuisance, that I just slow you guys down, I'm JUST THE LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM!" Kagome spat out, letting all her anger out.

" I'm_ nothing _ to him..." Kagome said finally calming down.

"sigh" _'if only she knew... Kagome, just give him some time'_

"Ja... after Suikotsu is revived, I'm leaving, but don't tell him okay?" Kagome said with a pleading look.

"fine, but I ain't helping you"

"thank you, he just doesn't need me anymore after that, besides, twenty years has already been, or will be taken away from me, I can't just give and give right?." Kagome said looking down, thinking if she will ever get to see her brother marry, or get married herself, for all she knows her life span could only last for forty years, heck she could die on her next birthday!

Jakotsu froze, he sensed his brother was here, eavesdropping, and now suffering from a guilt-fit.

Jakotsu just nodded and stood up, and headed for the bushes. When he reached his destination, he looked down to see his brother leaning against a tree, his palm covering his face, while his free hand clutched the innocent grass, he was shaking, with anger, for himself, and for Jakotsu.

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Bankotsu spat out.

"well, as if it would have made a difference if I told you after I was revived," Jakotsu responded calmly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE THAT?!"

"because I was dead! Duh?!"

"ugh,... this can't be happening..." Bankotsu said, his voice full of regret.

Jakotsu looked beside him to see their brother's bones in a sack.

"will you go through with this" Jakotsu asked referring to the bag of bones.

"hell no" was all that Bankotsu said as he looked up.

_'what if we actually ended up together? _

_What about the children she will bear, how can I just tell them that their mother's expiration date shortened because of me, _

_will she get to see them grow up? _

_How could we grow old together?_

Endless questions of the sort rushed in Bankotsu's head all together.

" I can't.... shit! I should have known- I"

" I'm sorry" Jakotsu said, making his brother look at him.

"I'm sorry that, you are going to lose her" Jakotsu said with a crestfallen face.

"yeah, I'm sorry too" Bankotsu said as he rested his face again into his palms and pondered on how can he fix the mess that he made.

* * *

WITH KAGOME

"my child," a familiar voice called out to her, and made her look up.

"what do you want?" Kagome asked the old lady once she spotted her.

"i just wanted to know if you had any, lets say, weird dreams lately."

"yeah, why?" Kagome said rather coldly.

"you have to bring who ever was in that dream back, it's one of the reasons you have that power"

"oh. Besides shortening my life to no end, yeah! Just great!" Kagome said like a crazy girl and turned around, just when she was about to throw another mean comment, the old lady was gone.

Just then another flash went through her,

"Suikotsu..." was all she said and she ran to where she thought Jakotsu was at.

When she spotted the bag of bones beside Bankotsu who looked as if he were asleep, which he probably was, Kagome snuck up on him and grabbed the bag.

"here goes, bye bye ten years" Kagome chanted over and over again while she assembled Suikotsu's

bones.

Bankotsu sensed that he wasn't alone and fluttered his eyes open, only to see his love putting her hands over his brother's body.

"NO! Kagome! STOP!" Bankotsu yelled as he dived to attempt to stop her. But to no avail. A familiar blue light surrounded her.

When his body finally made contact with something. He felt around it, noticing that it wasn't Kagome, it was a man.

"Suikotsu?" Bankotsu asked disbelievingly. When he finally snapped out of it he started to search for Kagome, expecting to see her crying out in pain, but no, he found her alright, there she was behind him, he didn't really see her, he just felt her there.

Then he felt, small fragile hands wrapped around his torso. Then he felt her rest her head on his back. He was stunned.

_'my heart is warming up again'_

_'it feels like there are tiny creatures playing around in my stomach'_

_'she feels so soft and breakable'_

_I want to tell her now, how sorry I am. _

_The timing is perfect._

_But as usual, I panicked._

"I didn't know you cared" Kagome said as she snuggled closer to the mercenary.

_'come on Bankotsu! Say something nice!'_

" I don't" _'what! Oh for the love of god! What is wrong with you' _

and to make it worse, he jerked her off.

_'why am I acting like this.? _

_Why do I keep on pushing her away?! _

_Damn it I know I have feelings for her, _

_why won't my body follow me! _

_Ugh!_

Kagome backed up. He heard her sigh.

"I guess my work is done huh, you don't need me here anymore, nor want me here anymore, am I correct??" Kagome said smiling, but it was very obvious that it was fake, she waited for him to respond,hoping that he still wanted her with him, but there was nothing.

"see ya around" was all she said and she walked away, he saw her lift up her left arm and used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe something off her face.

_'she's crying, I made her cry, go after her! Hug her! Hold her tight! Come on idiot! Move!'_ but Bankotsu's body won't allow it, again he just stood there, watching her leave.

Once she was out of sight was when his body finally started to work again, but it was too late. He knelt down and started to punch the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Bankotsu let it all out.

"aniki, I don't know what just happened, but, I felt her pain aniki, you hurt her bad" Suikotsu said in all his doctorness-glory.

" I know, I messed up big time"

* * *

WITH THE INUTACHI

Miroku sat down by a pond's side, _'oh where are you Sango?'_ he asked him self mentally.

"we lost another fighter because of you! Are you really trying to tear us all apart huh?! Inuyasha yelled at his love.

" I told you! For the hundredth time! Kagome is dead! Suck it up Inuyasha!"

"not Kagome! Sango! Look at Miroku! You've single handedly tore the whole inutachi apart"

"what did I do?!"

"you nagged me to hell to leave Sango behind because you needed souls, and now she isn't back and it's been a whole fucking month! And with that Miroku is acting like a zombie! "

"..."

"what?! Your just gonna stand there? Do something to help out! Be useful for once! You've lost your touch Kikyou, I see now that Kagome was a far more stronger priestess than you ever were."Inuyasha spat out.

"f-fine!" was all Kikyou could muster, she was shocked that her lap dog actually fought back.

Kikyou walked at the direction of the monk, with her bad intentions in mind.

"hey monk"

"what is it lady Kikyou" Miroku said coldly, although he put in a title, it still sounded cold.

" I'll only say this once, You know what I think? I think you need a good fuck, get over her already." after the miko said that, she handed him a coupon,

"what's this?" the monk said, looking as if he would really take what the miko suggested.

"it's a free coupon for the towns brothel, I think it would give you a virgin" then she left.

Miroku nodded and thought about it, his perverse mind clouded his judgment and went to this brothel.

* * *

WITH SANGO

"finally! I got rid of her" Sango said as she rode Kirara to some village.

"Kirara stay here, I'll just get some supplies and we'll be on or way to Kagome. Okay?"

"meow" with that Sango left her loyal pet and went down to the market place.

Sango felt that something was not right, a feeling in her guts that made her feel, somewhat,.... betrayed.

Just then she heard an all too familiar moan,

" Miroku?" Sango asked as she peeked into a hut's window. She gasped at the sight, there he was, Miroku, in all his god damned glory, fucking some whore.

_' I was gone for just a few months and he starts fucking some whore?bastard I can't believe him! I gave him my heart, and all he did was, - was this! Damn him to hell!'_ was what raced into Sango's thoughts.

As if on cue, Miroku turned to the window, and as quick as hell slid out of the slut and said.

" Sango?! I-i can explain!"

"Hah! Over my dead body you can monk! It's over you lech!" Sango screamed violently and left.

Of course Miroku tried to go after her but to no avail, he couldn't fly.

He lost the only woman he loved. _' this is all Kikyou's doing, I gave in to her temptation!'_

_

* * *

  
_

_From two sides of japan, two completely different men lost their loves, one forever, and the other still might have a chance._

-TBC-

_R&R please! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be out in a week! See you next time! Review please!_


	5. So someone took her away

_**Okay,.. gods! I can't believe it! I actually got 25 reviews,.. yay! … okay- calm down-**_

_**SHOUT -OUTS!**_

_Kittyb78:  thanks a lot, you've made me feel a lot better, haha, I was going on panic mode again, thanks a lot really! I mean it!_

_Whitestars:  hey, tnx for the cool review and pm! I really appreciate it! _

_Brookeylynn: well hey! How's it hangi'n? Thanks for your encouragements! It means a lot to me! =) _

_TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!: tnx sooo much all of you! I love you all sooo much!! now..._

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**

* * *

  
**

"aniki,. It's getting late" Jakotsu said while pulling on Bankotsu's braid. The shichinintai leader has been in this state since Kagome left, he wouldn't budge from the spot where she hugged him.

"I can't feel her anymore..." Bankotsu stated, completely in the blue. Jakotsu gave him a questioning look.

"huh?" came Jakotsu's reply.

" nothing,.." the braided boy said and looked away. " and I don't miss her!"

"i never said anything of the sort." Jakotsu said while holding off a nice, long laugh. _' I can't show a sign of happiness now, Bankotsu oo aniki will have my head. Okay, don't show emotion, don't show emotion...' _ Jakotsu thought to himself.

"but that is what your face is projecting!"

"how would you know, your not looking at me" the gay man stated with seriousness in his high pitched voice.

Bankotsu was really getting irritated now. He stood up and asked his _friend " _hey, do we have any sake?"

"not at the moment, but I'm sure Suikotsu can get you some."

"oh" was all the leader said and walked towards the soon-to-be-built-camp-fire-site.

"hey, guys I'm not feeling all too great, do you mind setting up camp for me?" came Bankotsu's surprisingly polite request.

"Talk about depression" Suikotsu whispered into Jakotsu's ear.

"it's scary, I don't like this polite crap, it give me the jitters." Jakotsu whispered back.

"I can hear you you know" Bankotsu's voice sounded all through out the soon-to-be-built-camp-fire-site. Upon hearing this, the two chit chatting shichinintai members stiffened on the spot.

"oh come on!? You're acting like gossiping old whorey hags, get over it already, whatever _gossip_ you guys, I mean ladies are talking about, drop it" the shichinintai leader added.

" ehehe, sorry aniki, we'll do as you wish." with that, the two mercenaries were off into the woods.

YAWN! " damn, I'm tired, sucks being human," Bankotsu said to no one in particular and tried to get some sleep.

_I did tell her before that I didn't want her anymore right, if that is really what I wanted, why do I feel like this._

The next thought was:

_she hugged me, she was so cold, and her hands, they were murdered,.. by no other than me. Damn it to hell!_

The next thing that hit him was,.. paranoia,

_fuck! What if some demon attacks her, or- or that fucking dog finds her! Maybe she's already dead! Or lying cold on the floor, dying, calling out for me! Crying my name while I sit here warm by a, what? Fire, hm they must be back already, any how, I must save her!_

Then, finally panic hit him, hard.. anyone who could see his face would immediately see through his head and see exactly what he is thinking..

"Kagome I'm coming!" he shouted out loud like a crazy man and stood up, just when he was going to make a run for it..

THUD

Bankotsu lay unconscious on the forest floor, normally, such impact won't be enough to knock him out, it's just that he was already tired.

"phew, that went well," Jakotsu said to his new found brother.

"no kidding," Suikotsu replied and sat down by his aniki's body.

"you're awfully quiet, something the matter?" the gay man asked.

"somethings bothering me,"

"what is it, would you like to share?"

" did you see anything when you were brought back, I know it sounds crazy but, I think I-" Jakotsu cut him off.

" I know what you mean, and yea, I did see something,"

"may I know what?" Suikotsu asked, pushing his luck.

"I saw my future, if I was still in Naraku's control. It was, awful, it was just like Renkotsu feared, he took away our shards and let us all die, including Bankotsu, but he was first allowed to get killed by Inuyasha. Cruel mother fucker, he'll pay,."

There was no reply, instead Suikotsu just lay back down, as if he were disappointed. Jakotsu just shrugged it off and lay down himself, then he asked again.

"what do you think will happen to Bankotsu?".

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, what now, are we just gonna be living with no purpose.?"

" sorry Ja, I'm not the leader, I don't know the answer to that,"

"I just hope Kagome is safe..."

* * *

"AW JUST GUH-REAT!!!" Kagome yelled as she recovered from her fourth 'tripping-over-a-small-rock' loop hole.

She was having the worst time in her life, she stumbled and got up, over and over again.

"ugh! This is the fourth time in these three hours! Fall down, then back up! What is wrong with my life!

_**'**_**aw, our body and our heart are doing the same thing! Fall down, then back up.'**

'oh, suck it up'

she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a demonic aura near by.

'oh crap! I came out here without my bow and arrows!, well as if they are of any use anyway. Hm, let's see, the last time I actually used the thing properly was when I broke the sacred jewel, great, no wonder I'm weak'

_' come to think of it, I bet I look stupid having that thing with me anyway, it gives a statement like "hey, I have a weapon, but I'm still helpless". Every time I get in trouble I go, "inuyasha!" instead of doing the strong thing, like shooting whatever is attacking me! Sheeesh! I bet Inuyasha and Bankotsu are making fun of me right now._

"well, better hide" _' how weak, if Kikyou was in my place, she'd be holding her ground and notching an arrow, but this is me, weak and stupid and cowardly._

Kagome jogged off to find a hiding spot when she heard a very velvety voice.

"I don't think you're weak Kagome, not at all"

in panic, Kagome quickly turned around to see who was talking to her. _' how did he know my name, did I just say my thoughts out load?!'_

she was shocked to come face-to-face with ice blue eyes, and blond hair, she quickly backed away to have a better view of the person.

_' this guy?! He's emitting a demonic aura! What?! Blond!? What's he? American? Hah! What's he doing all the way over here?! Is the Japanese revolution starting?! If there is such a thing. Oh wait! Maybe it's the pearl harbor guys! Ahh!_

unfortunately, as destiny would have it, she tripped over, yet, another rock, but this time, the rock god had something special up his sleeve, a chain of overly unnecessary, overkilling, evil, events.

First stop, the overly high hill that she rolled endlessly on, then came an awkward field of rocks, which caused her to dislocate her shoulder, and to top that a badly misplaced vine, found its way to get tangled on her ankle,then it tangled onto some rock and caused Kagome to ricochet all over the place,

soon the death ride was over, and Kagome found herself in a clearing, she was laying on her side and starred at the beautiful moon, she felt pain all over her body, both her right shoulder and ankles were dislocated, and she believed her kimono was sliding of her shoulder,.

"ugh, what happened,.." Kagome said as she attempted to stand up, but failed, _' hm, it's late anyway, better get some sleep,. What if I don't wake up anymore, the guy earlier was a demon right, he could kill me later right? Whatever I'm too tired, and if I really were meant to live, Bankotsu would be here and save me. I hope._

Before she fell into a deep slumber, the last thing recorded in her mind was blue, ice blue eyes..

* * *

DREAM MODE:

_Kagome was running through a forest, avoiding rocks as much as possible,. It was night time, and it was dark in the forest._

"_wait!" a man with a braid yelled after her, without a doubt he was the most good looking, sexy man in japan._

_Kagome stopped on her tracks and waited for him._

"_Kagome" Bankotsu said as he grabbed on to her bare shoulders and turned her around. In an instant, Kagome slapped away the unwanted hand and spat out._

"_what do you want!?"_

"_why aren't you speaking to me?"_

"_I am now aren't I!"_

"_you are mad!"_

"_die! Jerk!" was Kagome's supposedly last statement when a hand grabbed a hold on her arm. She jerked around and looked at him, with death written all over her pretty face._

"_you know, letting someone important die is so weak and too easy."_

"_what do you mean?!" Kagome spat._

"_I mean, I wouldn't let go of someone important without a fight."_

"_then how would you let go?" she was now a little bit calm, but annoyance was still in her voice._

"_i won't..."_

"_huh, what would you do?"_

"_I'd break her fingers."_

"_huh? What as a way of saying 'I won't let go' or something with that effect,?"_

"_exactly" Bankotsu said as he flashed her his sexy smirk._

END DREAM

* * *

A man with blond hair crawled on top of the frail girl that he watch fall over a rather big hill.

"oi, you okay?" the man said as he loomed over her on all fours.

"..." nothing he just saw her smile.

"oi! Wake up girl !!" he yelled at her while pinching her cheeks.

Kagome's eyes snapped open only to meet a pair of blue ones, the first thought that went through her was.

_'Bankotsu? No, these eyes are icy blue'_

"hey you are finally awake" the man said and stood up, offering her a hand.

Kagome raised a brow but decided to take the hand anyway, completely forgetting her injuries. When she attempted to stand up, her muscles flared, and pain shot trough out her body causing her to tumble back down.

"ugh,.. huh?" Kagome was confused when she didn't feel the ground, when she opened her eyes again, she had a good view of her new found hero. _'what, no, Bankotsu is my only hero, wait he never saved me,not even once! all he did was hurt me and treat me like poop'_

This 'man' had caught her, he was wearing a green and white hoari with a matching hakkama. She took in his features, he was rather handsome, and to top that he had furry ears too, but his were different,it was more of cat like than dog like,he was like he was a blended Inuyasha and Bankotsu, but that was later to be decided.

"wow there, seems you got your self hurt huh" the cat-eared man stated as he eyed Kagome's body.

She was speechless, and not to mention, scared out of her mind!

"ah!! let go of me!" Kagome screamed when she came back to her senses. She struggled too much, and thus she tumbled down again. Too bad for her, he didn't let go, so he ended up falling down with her.

When they hit the ground, Kagome felt something on her chest, then she finally realized what the violating object was, it..was...a... hand.

"HENTAI!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and kneed him off her.

"hey!aw that hurt!" the man said in a five-year-old voice.

Kagome started to back away from the demon. Oh how she wished her so called "Saviour" aka Bankotsu, was here, to, for once in his life "save her".

But noo! He just didn't care!

"aw don't worry, who ever this Bankotsu character is, I'm sure he cares for you, I mean, who couldn't, you're hot!"

_'oh my god he is more like inuyasha+bankotsu+Miroku= huh, who is he anyway?._

"oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kyou! Nice to meet you Kagome!" Kyou said stretching his arm forward to help her up again.

_'what! There's something wrong here! How did he know my name! And Bankotsu's! And can he like, here my thoughts?!_

"uh yeah, something like that" she heard Kyou say humbly.

"no shit!" Kagome was panicking now.

"alright that is it! You are way too troubled! It's driving me crazy damn it! Let it all out already!" Kyou suddenly spat out, apparently, Kagome's thoughts were causing irritation upon his sensitive ears.

"eh sorry" Kagome said as she eyed Kyou, her head was tilted a bit downward to the left, and her eyes locked with his. He sighed, since she couldn't get up, he just flopped down beside her and started a conversation.

"so, tell me about this 'Bankotsu'."

Kagome sighed, and tears flooded her eyes, threatening to fall, this annoyed Kyou.

"don't hold them back, it affects me, and it hurts my ears," Kyou stated while covering his ears.

"he thinks I'm weak, all he does is hurt me, see my hands?" Kagome said as she held them up to his face.

"that is his doing, his orders, I mean It would be fine if I were an ordinary slave, but I'm not, I brought him back to life and he treats me like shit."

"that sucks." Kyou simply replied. "but I don't think thats whats really bothering you"

"I want, to be like him..."

" what? Mean and controlling?"

"no baka! I want to be strong! Kagome let it all out, now she was already in tears, but still desperately trying to hold them back, despite Kyou's warning.

Kyou stood up and carried her, " come on, you want to be strong? I'll make you strong, after I heal you up, I'll teach you how to fight with,.. uh you are a miko right?" the neko-boy asked

she nodded.

"I'll teach you how to use a bow"

"no! I already know how to do that!" Kagome yelled, as if it was the end of the world.

"properly? He questioned

"that's the thing! I suck at it! Kikyou already beat me to it," Kagome shot back, then pouted.

"so what, I bet you can fry kiko's ass,or whatever her name is an-

"she has my first love,.."

"oh," Kyou said while looking at her crestfallen face

"I can't compete with her anymore, she's always better, I'm just the clone, although I'm the one alive. I want to have something she doesn't, I mean something rather than this life cutting curse."

"what curse"

"the reviving one"

Kyou coursed through her soul and finally understood, giving her an "oh" in return.

"yeah that sucks, big time."

"so, what else can a miko fight with?" Kagome asked this time, more excited, and cheerful.

"well other that the bow, I have one invention, but it hasn't been tested, since I'm not a miko, but I would be happy to teach you how to use it."

"what is it then!?" Kagome squealed, hopping up and down on her Ride's arms.

"flying blades."

"oh, that sounds hard to learn."

"not really, you just slash it here and there, throw it over there and here, yeah, you'd get it eventually, you are stronger than most priestesses, I can hear it."

"hear what?"

"your soul"

Kagome's eyes widened ten fold, she was shocked, she never heard of such power, and this guy is a demon!

"what are you?" Kagome asked him while reaching for his ears, once she caught grasp of the ears, she started playing with them, it was rather enjoyable for her, a sixteen year old girl, yeah, so immature.

"I, am one of a kind" thats all he said and then threw her another question.

"so, what can you do, besides resurrection?"

"um, I can purify, and make small barriers for myself only, which like, only lasts for a minute or two,.." Kagome replied, adding the last part silently.

"that sucks. You can't heal? Or make bigger barriers? Or call on whats yours? Gods you do need training, any how, that won't be a problem, I have an old servant with miko powers, she'll heal you up so we can get started"

"great! Where are we going anyway?"

"you better get some sleep, we are heading way down south."

"oh okay, I trust you" Kagome chirped happily and snuggled into him like he was her personal pillow.

_'one things for sure, at this moment, Kyou beats Inuyasha and Bankotsu big time!'_

_

* * *

  
_

Bankotsu woke up only to find himself kissing the dirt. _'wow, what a dream'_

"aw.. what the fuck happened?" he looked around to see his brothers sleeping,.. then he sneezed, and sneezed, and sneezed.

"what the?! Am I sick or something?! O god I might die again! Kagome! Help me! I don't wanna die!"

he then got attacked by an unknown feeling in his stomach, it wasn't guilt, that's for sure, he already knew what guilt felt like, he knew it all too well. This feeling was different, like some thing bad was going to happen, or like something has been taken away from him...

"what's gonna be taken from me?" he whispered to him self. Then his eyes widened in realization, _'Kagome! she is going to be stolen from me! No I can't let that happen! No way in hell!'_

_'but I don't miss her, right?' _ strangely, he kept saying that,even though no one was accusing him of such an act.

"but I think I do..." _'i can't loose her, no, i really can't. i won't live! i don't think i can! i have to get her back. fast._

* * *

Sango was flopped on Kirara's back, while the fire cat glided through the midnight sky.

"I can't believe it Kirara, after all we've been through, it just ended, just like that,." Sango said while snapping her finger as she said the word 'that'.

Kirara growled, frustrated, it seems like her mistress has been going at it all night long, poor Kirara.. it's like the message she's been trying to tell her mistress was something like : "hey I'm tired! Bottom line is he's an ass,okay!? can we sleep now?! But sadly, the message never got to Sango, she was to broken and torn up to decipher her pet's growls.

"you know Kirara, translating fire-cat language into human language is not easy. " Sango said, tired,

Kirara let out a relieved growl saying something like "finally", and landed gracefully in the ground and laid her mistress on her, so that her mistress would have a good, fluffy pillow to cry on.

" Kirara, I love him so damn much, we were going to get married after all this crap with Naraku, but, he couldn't wait huh? Was it because I refuse sex with him,?! Tell me?! Where did I go wrong?!" Sango burst out in tears, and eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_The day ended, the man who still had a chance with his love was worried out of his mind, while the two broken angels lay on their pillows, one on a chest, and one on warm fur..._

_

* * *

  
_

_SLEEPY I'm SOO TIRED, WELL R&R PLEASE, LOVE YOU ALL, YAWN... _


	6. And she learned something new

_ -----------------------------------------------------Heaven Sent_-_Chapter 6-------------------------------------------------------------------_

----------------------------------------" And she learned something new"-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

"mmm, Bankotsu,. I l-" Kagome mumbled.

"no!" Kagome mumbled again, then groaned, she was awake though, she was just delusional, she missed him so much, her heart was calling for him for some unknown reason. but her mind, hated his guts.

"Ugh,.." was the sound Kagome made while she tossed and turned in her sleep, her sleep was dreamless for some reason, and it disturbed Kagome even while sleeping. She wasn't used to it, having such a peaceful, quiet sleep, it always been scary, or sad, either she dreamed that Inuyasha was killing her for Kikyou, or Bankotsu saying that he hated her. This was a completely new experience for her, it was as if.. _'someone is controlling my dreams, my... soul!' _thought Kagome as she jerked up on her futon.

_'huh? I'm on a bed? Who's bed? Where am I? _ Questions flooded Kagome's head, she was confused, at the moment, she didn't remember how she got here in the first place, nor who brought her here, then she asked her self.

_'what was with my sleep, it was waay too peaceful, like, someone was tampering with it,.. but what could..' _ then it hit her.

_' my soul! Kyou! Oh crap! I can't believe I actually let him bring me here! God's! I don't even know the guy! Ahh! Bankotsu! Help me!' _Kagome thought and hid under the covers,.. as if that would really be of any use against a demon,.. who can hear your freakin soul!

Just then, the door slid open, to reveal the second most hottest guy in japan, carrying a tray, filled with food.

_'aw,.. how sweet, breakfast in bed, I never got this kind of treatment when I'm here in the feudal era.'_

Kyou approached her and sat on the side of the bed, and placing the tray on his lap, and he started fiddling with the food, getting it ready for her to eat.

"I sensed that you've awaken, so I made you some food,.. oh yeah, and relax will yah? Your soul is driving me nuts!" Kyou said jokingly. Kagome just looked at him, with fear and anger in her brown orbs.

"oi, what's up with you? You're looking at me as if I raped you or something" Kyou stated with a cheesy smile on his handsome face. " hey" Kyou said while gripping on her shoulders, trying to knock her out of her trance. "hey! What's wrong with you? We were fine before you fell asleep? What I do wrong?" Kyou said with worry filled eyes.

"you took advantage of me!" Kagome suddenly spat out. "huh?"

"don't 'huh' me! you probably knew I was vulnerable and took advantage!" Kagome yelled.

"why the hell would I do that?!" Kyou yelled back. "because yo-" Kagome shut up when she noticed Kyou's eyes turn deep red.

Kagome was scared shitless now, _' oh god oh god! Great job Kagome! You just yelled at a demon! And __now I bet his gonna kill you and feed you to the wolves, hehe wonder if Koga will know when he's eating me...' _and she began to panic.

_'what do I do, what do I do?!' _Kagome yelled in her mind. And just like that, an incredibly smart idea popped in her mind, she did the only thing that actually made sense to her now,.. she screamed her lungs out.

"BANKOTSU!"

* * *

The shichinintai where wondering in the woods, each having their own little worlds as they continued on walking. Bankotsu at the front, Jakotsu in the middle, and Suikotsu at the back, they where walking in a perfectly straight line.

_'Kagome, please come back to me, but I don't miss you!' _where bankotsu's thoughts as he walked along.

_'Inuyasha,' _was what was in Jakotsu's mind at the moment. He imagined very dirty, disgusting and sickening things about what he can do with the mutt and his adorable ears.

_' Kikyou I-' _ Suikotsu wasn't able to finish his mind sentence because..

Bankotsu stopped on his heels with out warning, he felt something again, like he was needed or something, if he wasn't all too depressed, he would have noticed who was needing him, but he didn't, not even a clue on who it was.

Because of Bankotsu's careless antics, the shichinintai ended up stacked up on the forest floor, Jakotsu bumped onto his leader's back and lost his balance, causing him to stumble all over his leader, which caused Suikotsu to trip all over them, resulting to a shichinintai stacked pancake.

"what the?! Hey! Gut the fuck off me you guys!" yelled Bankotsu. "hey it's not our fault, you just suddenly stopped" Jakotsu said. "yeah! A warning would've helped a lot, thanks!" Suikotsu said sarcastically.

"oi, relax guys, we all had a rough day," exclaimed the shichinintai leader while standing up. _'I can't show any sign of weakness now, I'm Bankotsu fearless leader of the shichinintai, and my mission: to get over Kagome!' _

"yeah, you're right," Suikotsu replied "sorry aniki" added Jakotsu. "nah, it's fine guys." Bankotsu said with his _normal _ cheery voice with the signature smirk along with it. Earning him questioning looks from his comrades, but they soon got over it.

_' wow aniki sure gets over stuff fast.' _thought the two other shichinintai.

* * *

"oh, sorry Kagome" Kyou said, when he got control of himself again. "I get like that sometimes when I hear someone else's soul getting all pissed at me" " sorry if I scared you" Kyou added, he really was sorry.

"and of all people to call out to, why _him_?" Kyou asked, bewildered by Kagome's sudden out burst with the name he thought she hated. " thought you hated his guts."

"I-i, stay away from me!" Kagome stammered while she attempted to get away from the demon. "hey, I thought you trusted me." Kyou stated looking hurt. " no! I wasn't thinking straight, I shouldn't have let you bring me here!" Kagome said anger rising in her voice.

"oh, is that so, k, I get it, I'll just leave your food here then, you can leave whenever you want" Kyou stated with sadness staining his velvety voice.

Kagome felt a rather large wave of guilt rush through her as she watched Kyou leave. _'what? Why do I feel all guilty, well he did want to help me, his intentions were good, guess I over reacted' _Kagome thought, _'wait, he's gonna let me leave, I'm injured right!? I cant-' _ Kagome was shocked when she didn't feel any pain at all, she was completely healed. _'wait, my hands.'_ she brought her hands up her face and looked at it, she couldn't believe her eyes, all the scars were gone, all except for one,

_' he left one, maybe he thought I wanted it as a remembrance, as a sign of my past hardship with.. Bankotsu,.. god I miss him.'_

_**'but he didn't want you back fool!'**_

_'how would you know!?'_

_**'because Kagome, he never tried to stop us from leaving..'**_

_'…'_

_**'listen, I know the truth hurts, but it's true, try and forget, him, we don't love him right, so it should be that hard'**_

_'yeah, I just expected too much out of him, I guess he was just a cold blooded murderer, but a part of me is telling me not to give up on him,'_

_'yeah! Don't Kagome! Give him more time!'_

_**'no! He'll just hurt us!**_

_'you don't know that! For all we know he could be guilty right now!'_

_**'hah! Him!? Guilty! I find that hard to believe! Besides you can't be too careful, we could lose more life if we come back to him, he'll just take advantage of our powers to revive his brothers.'**_

_'we'll never know until we try'_

_**'yeah but! Will you really be willing to risk our life?!'**_

_'thats my decision to make, and I will, come back to him if he wants me, and thats final!'_ Kagome spat at her heart and mind to shut them up. ( the bold letters where the mind, and the underlined was the heart)

"better eat this stuff, then I can go apologize to Kyou" Kagome said as she brought up some soup to her mouth and slurped on it. '_'hey! This stuff is good'_ Kagome thought as she dug in.

when she was done rummaging through the food she stood up and went to fin Kyou. She came across a man servant who was dressed like a cook.

_'oh my god! There's the third hottest guy in japan!' _Kagome thought as she starred at the cook guy, he had short wavy sky blue hair, with the most fascinating gray eyes. Then the man flashed her a smile.

"oh! Hey there! You like my cooking!?" the 'man' said in voice that sounded a lot like Jakotsu's,- you know, the squeaky kind.- while putting up his left palm up to his gorgeous face.

_'oh god! Soo hot, wait, what's up with the voice? Oh shit is he gay?!'_

"yeah! I love your cooking!" Kagome said all too quickly.

" haha, you must be wondering if I'm gay right now huh?" the blue haired man said in a joking voice,

_'what? Can everyone here read minds and souls?!'_

"well,.. are you? Gay I mean." Kagome asked, embarrassed for finding a gay guy hot. "yeah, I am, the names Jin,"

"oh hi Jin!" Kagome said feeling a bit awkward,.. " heh, I know, I'm quite attractive right. I get that a lot, see you later" Jin left Kagome, she was all gazed, but soon snapped out of it.

"glad thats over, now, to find Kyou." she said to no one in particular.

* * *

She wandered all around the temple, trying to find him, she noticed that there where only three people in the temple, Kyou, Jin, and herself. _'wow, me alone, with two of japan's hottest men, gay or not.'_ Kagome thought as she walked passed the yard, and she found him, he was sparing with the air, using this beautiful weapon, there where two leaf shaped daggers, that somewhat looked like a boomerang since it had a curve on one side, it was made of silver, with small blue jewels planted on it's hilt, she looked a little more closely and noticed a purple cross. _'just like the one Bankotsu has'_ she thought.

She saw him maneuver the thing around gracefully, and he threw it. It moved like how Sango's hiraikostu, but there was a slight difference, it moved directly forward, then split into opposite directions, then circular around it's wielder then behind him then back to his hands,. _'wow' _ was all Kagome could say in her mind.

Then Kyou started doing back flips while throwing the thing, making it spin around and throwing it again, then what really surprised her, was when he stuck both ends together and formed a bladed bow, she had no idea where the string came from, Kyou notched an arrow and let it fly, hitting his target head on.

Kyou turned around, he felt like he was being watched. Then he noticed Kagome looking at him in awe, she wasn't looking at the weapon at all, she just focused her eyes on his face.

"oh, I didn't see you there, uhm, the exit is that way" Kyou said pointing to the north. "baka" was Kagome's reply.

"huh" Kyou said looking at her, all confused, then he felt her soul, she was about to cry when,

THUD

"hey aw!" Kyou half heartedly whined, with a smile creeping on his face. Kagome has jumped on him, hugging him and crying on his shoulder, murmuring "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"huh, what are talking about? You didn't do anything wron-" "yes I did! I over reacted, and i-i hurt your feelings! I'm sorry, I was just feeling bad because I let myself be taken away by a stranger, I'm mad at myself not you!" Kagome cried and cried.

Kyou smiled, and tried to sooth her. Unlike Bankotsu, Kyou was an expert when it came to women, not to mention he can hear their souls, meaning he knows what they need, what a lucky man, ne?

"shh,. Kagome, it's alright, you'll feel better in a while, don't worry about it, I'm okay now, I know you'll trust me when the time is right. I'll be patient" Kyou said, meaning every word of it.

_' oh my god! He's too good with words, no man has ever said that to me, he's so, so.. nice' _

Kagome thought to herself while looking at Kyou, _'damn he's handsome'_

"haha, don't go falling for me now, you don't know what your getting your self into" Kyou joked." oh yeah? Show me then." Kagome answered confidently, completely forgetting all her troubles.

Kyou bent to her ear and said,.. " you know, when I get horny, theres no stop in me, do you really want _that_.?" Kyou said, his voice all husky, and sexy.

"eh, never mind." Kagome added quickly, hopping off Kyou in the process, turns out she was straddling him this whole time. Causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"hah! Thought so," Kyou shot back standing up himself and picking up the blades. "what are those,?" Kagome asked, pointing on the shinny objects.

"these are the flying blades I was supposed to give you." " where'd you get it?" "I made it for my friend, Hikari" "oh" Kagome said, disappointed that she could never have it. _'wait?! Hikari, I know that name, but from where?' _

"hah! Hey! Their yours now" Kyou stated, handing her the blades. "what? Really?!" Kagome said excitedly. "yeah, and I'm gonna teach you how to use it,. _Properly_, I'm sure you'll get it fast, and you've already seen it's features, right?" Kagome just nodded, not taking her eyes of Kyou's, although he wasn't returning her gaze, she was still enchanted by it.

"oi, I told you, don't fall for me, or else I might get horny." Kyou joked nervously. Her eyes didn't budge, she was still in her trance, Kyou started walking around, but her eyes followed his.

_'ugh, whats wrong with her, am I that hot?' _ Kyou asked himself, then he got an idea,

"oh look! Bankotsu!" Kagome immediately snapped back to reality and looked around hopefully, hoping that Bankotsu was back for her... nothing.

Kyou, in a second felt guilty already, he used her weakness for his own reasons, how selfish of him.

"oi Kagome, I'm sorry I forgot that-" Kagome's face was bowed down and her bangs covered her eyes. "aw, don't be mad,.. I didn't mean to" Kyou said while pushing her down by her shoulders to sit down on the grass with him.

" nah, it's fine" Kagome said, sounding like Bankotsu. "if you say so.. why don't we get started?!" Kagome's face lit up, ten fold, and nodded very very quickly.

"okay then" Kyou said while pulling her up by her forearms, and spinning her around. "huh?" Kagome said when she felt him undoing the blue ribbon that held her kimono up. "w-what are you doing?!" Kagome said, alarmed on why he was undressing her.

The ribbon came off and then as quick as lightning he tied a chain on her waist to keep her kimono from falling, leaving her butt naked. the chain had two sheaths hanging on it, in an X shape, she guessed it was for her new weapons. Then he re-tied the ribbon.

"there!" Kyou said as he smile on his work and slipped the blades in. "why don't you call them kagryuu?" Kyou suggested to her. " why that of all names." Kagome asked him, blushing madly. "so it would match the name of the guy-you-want-to-be-like's weapon. "hm, makes sense, and it's catchy!" Kagome said while patting her weapon which rested at the back of her waist.

"well, let's get started, I have this theory you see, that you can also shoot your miko powers using kagryuu when you slash them. Give it a try." Kyou said smiling a big goofy smile, he was proud to see his friend using his invention.

"o-okay? But how do I hold this?" Kagome asked as she pulled her weapons out of their sheaths and held them awkwardly. Kyou laughed. Causing Kagome to fire up.

"well! Sorry if I don't know how to handle a freakin weapon! But you don't have to rub it in!" Kagome said and let out a pout.

Kyou sneaked behind her while she was busy pouting so she didn't notice. He crept his arms around her body, each of his hands claiming hers. Kagome blushed ten shades of red. "you hold it like this" Kyou whispered into her ear from behind her.

* * *

Naraku watched the seen from Kanna's mirror, " ah ah ah! Our young miko has four men falling for her now, which make things a lot more easier," Naraku chuckled evilly and continued watching the show.

* * *

"okay now swing" Kyou told her encouragingly and she swung, it backfired, the blades were really incredibly light, but for her it was still heavy. So when she swung the blades it over-swung and caused her spin around with the blade, unable to stop it from moving. Kyou sighed and walked over to stop her, but she lost her balance and landed on top of him, their noses were touching,.. Kagome blushed, Kyou noticed this and pushed her up, but also blushing. "what did I say.." " I know I know , don't fall for you blah blah!" Kagome said mocking him. " good" Kyou said sternly and told her to keep trying while he headed on onside. Kagome agreed and kept practicing.

The days passed by quickly:

DAY ONE:

Kagome still got the swinging problem but she was improving, but still couldn't stop it from going all the way around her. Kyou kept on telling her that the miko powers won't come out if she can't keep the blade under control enough for her powers to be released.

DAY FIVE:

she finally got it, she can keep it from swinging all around her but still no miko powers out burst. Kyou told her to keep her mind and body as one and find the correct timing and rhythm when swinging the thing.

DAY TEN:

she got it now, her first swing lets out a large blue wave. Kyou was proud as hell, but said that she can make combos with much smaller waves, he told her to practice her agility.

with the shichinintai:

_'she ain't coming back'_

_**'don't doubt her she'll come back to you,.. someday'**_

_'and when is some day?'_

_**'uh,, soon?'**_

_'ugh' _Bankotsu was currently arguing with himself, if he should wait for Kagome's return, or forget her forever.

DAY TWELVE

she got the combos done, she can go up to fifteen swings while producing fifteen medium sized waves.

Now Kyou wanted her to practice it while running. To increase her agility and stamina.

DAY TWENTY:

she gained a lot of speed and can run several kilometers without stopping or getting tired, at first her body was killing her, but her body got over it. Then Kyou started to train her in throwing the blades. She had a hard time keeping the blades on coarse, not to mention actually catching it.

DAY TWENTY TWO:

she can throw it perfectly but still can't catch it properly.

DAY TWENTY FIVE:

she got it down perfectly, and Kagome can now do those back flips in the air while spinning Kagryuu. She also made her own move, she was able to make a propeller out of it while gripping on it upside down, her feet in the air her hands gripping the spinning kagryuu below her, then jumps down and makes a wave of her miko powers that was released a 360 degrees around her. She called the move 'heaven's hammer'

DAY THIRTY:

Kyou brought her to the old priestess servant and thought her what she needed to know,

With the shichinintai:

Kagome never really crossed the minds of any of the shichinintai, she was already beginning to be erased from their hearts, but not fully, it's not too late,... yet

DAY FORTY:

she got all miko powers and has surpassed Kikyou, since she has skills in melee combat. She can call on her belongings anything that has her spiritual powers on it. She can heal, and make huge reflecting barriers, she was now, strong as Kyou would say.

* * *

"that was nice" said Kyou as they walked back to their temple. "yeah, hey Kyou, your hair looks great by the way." Kagome said admiring his hair, it was all wavy and gold.

"and your hairs a mess!" Kyou said jokingly while ruffling her hair. "HEY!" Kagome said faking her anger. Kyou ran from her with his demon speed tuned to the max, she was fast herself. But he was faster.

Kyou stopped when he reached the temple, giving Kagome no time to hit the breaks so she crashed into him,. "AW! You idiot! What was that for?!" Kagome said angrily. She looked at Kyou, he wasn't responding,. "hey? Whats wrong Kagome said looking at the direction where her friend was staring at.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed and knelt down. Their temple has been destroyed. It looks it was destroyed a few days after they left. Kagome's eyes caught sight of a blue head.

"Jin!" Kagome said running to her gay friend. "what happened" Kyou demanded.

"the, b-band o-of seven, was here, three days ago, those bastards." Jin spat out, his breathing seized. He was dead.

"damn it" Kyou said, Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around him and cried. "we'll find another home".

"we have no money, they probably took it all." Kyou said, darkness in his voice." I can't support us both for long." Kyou said looking at the ground. " I won't leave you, we can just travel, and hunt for food!" Kagome said with a fake cheerful voice.

"your ex sure is a bastard." Kyou said smirking at her. "I know" Kagome said looking down. "I'm sorry," Kagome added. Kyou held her chin between his thumbs and said, "hey, whats up with you, every time I say his name for the past two months you get all sad, do you love him or something?" Kyou asked a little hurt, he had to admit, he was falling for this girl.

"n-no, how can I fall for someone who hurt me so much, besides, I haven't seen him for a long time, and,..." "and?" "and he hurt you" Kagome finished with a sorry smile.

"eh? Cut the drama girl!" Kyou said while bonking her in the head and turning away. Kagome got up and chased after him and jumped on his back and played with his ears, " let's go and hunt!" "fine" Kyou said bowing his head, hiding it from her view.

"what's wrong?" "nothing" " oh theres something, I can feel it." Kagome said while tugging on his ears making him stop walking.

She brought her head around his shoulder and rested it there so she can see his face.

"oh! Your blushing!" Kagome yelped then laughed her ass off. Kyou just adjusted her on his back and kept on walking while she continued to play with his ears.

Kyou suddenly stopped and gently put her down . " I can hear someone coming, she has a soul of a warrior. Get ready." Kyou said instead of pushing her behind him like most guys did, he just went beside her and readied his claws and his eyes turned red. " be careful" he told her.

Kagome nodded and felt touched._' he has faith in me, he knows I can protect my self, no one in the feudal era has that kind of faith in me. Yay! ' _Kagome thought this as she pulled out Kagryuu and put on a battle stance, ready for anything except..

the woman appeared in blur, Kyou growled and crunched down, preparing to defend himself just in case, Kagome did the same and readied herself in a defensive position.

Out of the fog a woman in a black and pink ninja suit appeared, Kagome knew who it was in an instant.

"Sango!"

* * *

"Aniki! look at all our money!" Jakotsu said while holding up pieces of gold. "hah! yeah aniki, that temple was a great catch!"

the shichinintai leader just nodded and pulled something out of hoari. it was a piece of cloth that looked like it was left over from Kagome's kimono, it was cut evenly, as if it was remodeled.

_'Kagome' _the shichinintai leader thought of her. _'all this time, I only remembered you now, these past two months, i managed to forget about you, but now why are all these feeling rushing back to me. _

_**'cause you miss her idiot!'**_

_'no i don't!'_

_**'uh, yeah we do! if we really don't why are we sulking over this piece of cloth?!'**_

_' yeah, maybe i do miss her. wonder why her clothes were here in the first place'_

_**'maybe she lived here for a while'**_

_'i hope she dosn't know it was us who raided it'_

**_'yeah, she'll be mad for sure'_**

_'i hope i see her soon' _

_**'yeah, me too, duh?!'**_

_**

* * *

**_

"he loves her" Midoriko said to an old woman.

"yeah but he doesn't know that yet. nor does she" the old woman replied. "they'll be together soon, their ment for each other." Midoriko said casually.

"i never thought that our heirs would be together!" the old woman said, turning into a beautiful woman. "me neither", Midoriko joked.

"i didn't expect that you'd give my heir your power to revive!" Midoriko added. "haha, i didn' expect Kagome to ressurect my grandson either!" the now, beautiful woman laughed. "destiny" both women sighed.

"your grandson better straighten up Nanami! Midoriko yelled. "he will, and your granddaughter better stay away from tsubaki's heir!" Nanami joked.

they laughed hard, their laughs echoed through the woods scaring everything around the perimeter.

* * *

_A mercenary's feelings never vanished from the girl he unknowingly cherished. two spirits acted immature and laughed their asses off. and two soul sisters found each other again... what is wrong with the world?_

* * *

**_sooo, what do you guys think?! haha, R&R please! _**

**_and to my beloved readers! i won't be able to update for two weeks, since i have to prepare for my exams, wish me luck! _**

**_and guys, keep reading please! after the school crap is done, i'll give you three chapters in a row! promise! that is if i hit at least hm, 45 reviews next-next week( remind me of that through your reviews, cause i might forget.^^ ) thanks thanks! -hug&kisses-_**

**_B.Y.L.W.  
_**

**_R&R please! reviews fuel me to keep on writing!  
_**


	7. But we can never forget

***sighs* MY HEAD HURTS....  
**

**WELL hey! I'm back and my exams are over! Haha! I think I scored high in geometry, well I know you guys don't give a rat's ass about my grades so anyway... thanks for the reviews! Love it all! **

**Brookeylynn: **hey! Thanks a bunch! I love your story! Pm me anytime kay?

**Whitestars: ** oh, thnx! Ja ne means see you later, or something along those lines!

**Kittyb78: **ewow! Tnx for the reviews! And I need to ask you something, i'll pm it to you some day okay?

**Oh yeah, to all of you, remember my promise? The three chaps in a row, I can't do it since I didn't reach my desired quota of 45 reviews, so yeah,.. I still love you all! Don't be mad! xoxo**

_How long will I be waiting,_

_to be with you again?_

_

* * *

  
_

Three men were walking on a rocky road, continuously bickering senseless things, while the shortest of them, the leader, was again, obsessing over a piece of cloth. The other two, on the other hand were bickering about their leader.

"I thought he was over this already." Jakotsu sighed and looked at his leader. Suikotsu did the same and thought of a reply.

"ever since the day we raided that temple he's been obsessing over a piece of cloth, it's pitiful if you ask me." "Oh shit! I left Kag's yellow sack thing there!" Jakotsu whined. "I thought the only thing that mattered in there was the shampow thing, was there anything else?" The doctor asked the gay man. "no, but it's the only thing I have to remind me of imouto, speaking of, I wonder where she is now. You think she's with Inuyasha.?"

"I doubt it, I saw all her memories Ja, trust me,all the stuff with the hanyou involved aren't pretty memories" "oh" was all Jakotsu said, then he recalled what Suikotsu mentioned earlier about a cloth.

"You said something about a cloth, where is it?"Jakotsu inquired, wondering on why his leader would obsess in such a small thing. He gets Bankotsu's obsession with Banryuu, but a fucking piece of cloth?! Uh-uh, no way.

"it's with aniki, he's having a stare-at-it session right now" upon hearing the doctor's reply, Jakotsu walked faster to reach his leader.

"You guys done bickering about me? I could hear you yah know." Bankotsu said in a depressed voice. "er, so, since you heard all the stuff, can I, um.." Jakotsu asked nervously knowing that his leader hates it when people talk about him behind his back, in their case, literally behind his back.

Bankotsu gave out a cold glare at his brother and handed him the cloth. Jakotsu stared at it for a while and sighed. "is it, you know... hers?" Bankotsu said, hope sparkling in his eyes. Before Jakotsu could bob his head up to nod in approval, Suikotsu butted in.

"I have an idea" Suikotsu said darkly, clearly not on his doctor goody-goody side anymore. "let's" He said pointing down to a village. "Raise a little hell" Suikotsu finished his over dramatic sentence and waited for his leader's approval.

"Yey! It's been a while since we had a good slaughter!" Jakotsu chirped clasping his hands together and giving his leader the puppy-dog-eyes, completely forgetting their other, more important conversation.

No response. "oh come on aniki! It could take your mind away from the whore for awhile!" Suikotsu was about to say something else when Jakotsu covered his mouth. "sorry aniki, he's uh, not himself." Just then Suikotsu released himself from his brother's grasp. "WHAT THE FUCK Jakotsu! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S NOT TRUE?! Aniki!" Suikotsu pointed to his leader. " admit it, your infatuation with this girl is driving you crazy! In fact, it's driving all of us crazy! I bet even our brothers who are in hell now because of that bitch, are loosing their minds too, all because of your stupid bi-"

"ENOUGH!" Bankotsu spat out,. "fine, let's see if this slaughter will help us." Bankotsu said with a lust filled voice, it's been quite a while since he killed someone, maybe it could take his mind of things, specially Kagome.

**'she's not gonna like this when she finds out.' **Bankotsu's mind warned.

_'for once, I agree with him.' _his heart pointed at the mind.

_'sorry guys, you may be the mind and heart but I am the body, and I say, kill now, worry about Kagome later'_

_**' you'll regret this, you've done too many bad things now, and you keep on pilling them up, the girl can't forgive all this you know, we have to change.'**_

_'yeah, maybe later, maybe Suikotsu is right, maybe this girl is bad for me, I only need women for sex, what makes her so special?'_

_**' we give up...'**_

when Bankotsu finally snapped out of it he noticed that he was alone on the hill, seems like his brothers started the party without him. "maybe I am making a mistake"

"AHHHHHH!" Bankotsu heard the cries of despair that he loved so much.

"yeah, maybe not" That was it, he couldn't control his lust anymore and he ran down the hill to join his brothers.

* * *

"Kirara, that fucking rock gave me a dirty look." Sango said, all boozed up, obviously had too much to drink. "and so did that cloud!" she added pointing at the object that was high in the sky with her mouth gaped open, she looked crazy, "Everyone hates me." the drunken slayer moaned out. Kirara had just about enough of this, but she couldn't just abandon her mistress, she was too loyal for that, so she just let out another growl signaling she was irritated.

Sango stumbled around, all messed up, while holding a big bucket, I mean BIG bucket of sake, and gulping it all down like some insane bitch who just found out she was a guy.

"oh look! I see demons! And it looks like Miroku! I'm gonna kill them!" Sango yelled when she spotted two silhouettes, mistaking the cat- eared demon for Miroku. "and look! There's the whore he was fucking!" Sango groaned, and started crying. She was a mess, a big fucking mess, and all because of just one guy? Hah! Pathetic.

Then she heard someone call her name. "And the bitch knows my name?! Who would've guessed!? I bet Miroku told the whore lots a things about me!i bet it was about my perfect ass! Their gonna get it.!" Sango said and readied Hiraikotsu for battle.

* * *

"URGH!" Kyou yelled out in pain, covering his ears. "damn! Her soul's all fucked up!"

"what?! But that's Sango there's no way she-" Kagome gasped when she saw her friend, she was a mess, holding lots of sake on one hand, and Hiraikotsu on the other. "Sango? What happened" Kagome asked worried out of her mind and was about to go near her friend to sooth her when Kyou's grip on her waist stopped her. _'huh? When did his hands get there?'_

"no, she's out of it, she's unstable, she could attack anyti-" He was cut of when Sango threw her weapon at them. Kyou quickly jumped out of the way, he was clutching his sensitive ears so he wasn't able to grab on to Kagome, besides, he trained her well, she can handle herself. Kagome sensed the attack and side stepped out of the way just in time, it barely missed her, some of her hair was cut off.

"Kagome be careful! I'm no use now, her emotions are overwhelming, I can't-" " I get it, just hang in there, I'll take care of her." Kyou nodded and settled on a nearby rock and watched the scene.

_'what could have happened? What could make her like this?' _Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sango caught her weapon and yelled at her.

"BITCH!"

"Kagome I think she's delusional..." Kyou whispered calmly, wisely pointing at Sango.

"SHUT UP YOU LECH! STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR WHORE!" Sango spat out, thinking that Kagome was Miroku's whore.

"Yep, she's delusional alright." Kagome shook her head, and kept on blocking Sango's Attacks with her arm pads. Kyou remodeled her outfit while she was training and added on some armor, one on her chest and some arm pads. Her legs were covered up with something like the armor Bankotsu wore on his legs, but hers reached up to her knees.

But Sango's attacks where getting stronger, and Hiraikotsu was starting to bruise her forearms._'Sango, I don't want to use Kagryuu on you but your starting to become a threat, I'm sorry.' _ Kagome thought to her friend, hoping that her apology would reach her friend. But it didn't since her friend kept on bashing at her.

Kagome pulled out Kagryuu once again and used it as a shield. _'if I make a barrier now she would bounce right off, I can't do that, she might get hurt. I have to get some distance between us first.' _

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM! HE WAS MINE!" Sango spat out and cried and cried, her emotions flying all over the place,

THUD, Kyou couldn't take such a mass amount of emotions all at once, his ears started to bleed and he collapsed on the floor.

"Kyou!" Kagome kicked Sango on her stomach, just enough to put some distance between them, _'shit, Kyou's defenseless now, I can't just putt a barrier around both of us while Sango is going berserk out there, she might hurt other people.' _

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR ENEMY BITCH!" Sango yelled and swung her weapon hitting Kagome smack on her back side.

"Ugh.." Kagome moaned clutching her sore back, she decided it would be best to keep her friends safe, and that means away from each other. She put up a sound proof barrier around Kyou only, so that it would help ease the pain coming from Sango's soul.

"PROTECTING YOUR LOVER HUH?! WELL TAKE THIS!" Sango attacked again, but this time Kagome countered it with Kagryuu.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and Kagome threw Kagryuu, hitting each other, dead on, the weapons ricocheted and split away from each other. Hiraikotsu landing a good ten meters away while Kagryuu came back to it's wielder, thanks to Kagome's powers.

Sango was just too stubborn, she wouldn't open her eyes and see through the booze. She pulled out her sword and dashed forward trying to strike Kagome.

"that's it, if I have to knock you out! So be it!" Kagome warned and started swinging Kagryuu up and down and aiming for Sango, blue waves came into sight, coming from Kagryuu's special blades combined with Kagome's powers. It didn't work, when the smoke cleared, Sango was still standing, having few wounds, butt nothing fatal, that's a good sign.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and began her attack, Kagome was weakening too, if she didn't knock her friend out now, she could get hurt, if that happens she wouldn't be able to stop her friend from hurting someone else.

"I'm sorry Sango,.. "HEAVENS!" Kagome yelled and jumped up to the air and positioned herself on Kagryuu. "HAMMER!" Kagome let out her attack her blade spinning below her releasing tons of sacred arrows after that, Kagome jumped off , once her feet made contact with the earth, a huge blue wave surrounded her and it expanded everywhere, hitting Her friend, making Sango fly high into the sky and started she to fall.

"oh crap!" Kagome began to run onto where Sango was supposed to land but stopped when she heard Kirara growl and fly off to catch her mistress.

"Thank you Kirara. That was close," Kagome smiled at her furry friend and went to Sango, who was sleeping, I mean er, knocked out on Kirara's back.

"Sango, I'm sorry,.. I" Sango cut Kagome off. " ugh, what happened?" Sango groaned and opened her eyes. Kagome jumped backwards and prepared herself in case Sango would go berserk again.

Sango looked at Kagome and began to cry when she realized what she had done. She looked behind Kagome and saw A guy knocked out and bleeding from his head. "d-did, I k-kill him?" Sango asked, crying louder while pointing at Kyou.

Kagome looked over to where Sango was pointing at at and saw her friend. "Oh crap I almost forgot about him," Kagome ran to her friend and created a hole through the barrier just enough for her to squeeze in. She closed up the hole and began to tend on Kyou's wounds, on his, um, ears.

"Okay, how am I gonna do this?"

_'do it like you always do, theres nothing special with healing ears right, it's just like any other part of the body.' _ Kagome's mind scolded her for her denseness. Kagome just groaned and began to heal her friend.

SANGO'S POV

_what happened to me,? _

_**Booze is what happened you irresponsible excuse for a woman!**_

_Yeah I know, what?! Hey! That's not true!_

_**SURE, crying over a guy is VERY lady like...**_

_Bitch..._

_**that makes two of us....**_

I walked over to Kagome's barrier and knocked. Kagome went out and hugged me.

"Sango tell me everything that happened!" Kagome told me while squeezing the life out of me. "don't you want an apology?" " no! That doesn't matter, I know you didn't mean to do the stuff you did."

_'she's too kind for her own good. _

NORMAL POV

"well, um, what do you say we get healed up first huh?" Sango suggested. "Yeah, good idea,"

With that Kagome began to tend to their wounds.

"it's only fair that you start with your story first" Sango told her Best friend. "besides, I bet mine's gonna take longer that yours."

"..." Kagome just pretended not to hear anything.

"So, what happened with _Bankotsu?_"

Kagome looked up and stared at her best friend, her face full of pain and her eyes getting all glassy.

"oh." Sango said and looked down. "nah it's okay," Kagome said in a sad tone. "I'll just put up a barrier around Kyou, cause trust me, things are gonna get emotional." Kagome did this and began her story.

* * *

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you_

_in the best way that I can_

Bankotsu looked around himself, looking at hundreds of corpses that surrounded him. This was the first time that he wasn't satisfied. He knew why though, he knew that Kagome would hate him for this, he didn't spare anyone, even children had to face the wrath of his Banryuu.

_'great job Bankotsu, great job' _

_**told you you'd regret it. **_

_' I know, I wish I could take it back, all of it!' _

_**'we'll fix this,'**_

_'you mean try to fix this'_

_**'uh, yeah'**_

Bankotsu looked down on his feet to meet brown, lifeless eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Kagome.

Gods he missed her.

The eyes belonged to a woman's decapitated head, she was his last kill, and the one who made him feel bad, she made him so mad, because she had the same eyes as Kagome. during that moment, he just really wanted to forget about Kagome.

_'those eyes, the fear in those eyes when I killed her, it's so much like Kagome's look when she was scared,... scared of... me... _

Bankotsu looked up to the blood red sky and said...

"Is this really who I wanted to become?"

* * *

I_ can't take a day without you here_

Kagome was throwing a fit,.

"HE USED ME! HE TOOK ME FOR GRANTED, HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Kagome yelled her lungs out. Sango wore a freaked out face the whole time, she had never seen Kagome like this, even with Inuyasha, this was something different.

"no offense Kagome, but the way I see it, your making a big deal out of this, I mean yeah ten years is a big thing, but that's not what your fussing about is it." Sango said holding Kagome's hands and rested them on her lap.

"No, it's not." Kagome admitted. " I just really expected more from him"

"what? You mean like,. _Love?" _Kagome was speechless, that wasn't it right?! That all she wanted was for Bankotsu to love her?! Right? impossible.

She was red all over,.. her face was heating up and an all too familiar tingle in her stomach.

"what?! No way! That's not it! I-,.. um I just wanted him to, uh,.. help us defeat Naraku! Yeah! Kagome said defensively.

Sango just laughed. " whatever Kagome,. Hey by the way, who is that,." Sango asked while pointing at the sleeping guy with cat like ears, sleeping in a cat like position.

Kagome giggled,.. "that's Kyou, he's just a friend." "oh really, if you ask me he's really hot." Sango said and nudged Kagome on the stomach.

"Yeah, he ranks second on my list." Kagome replied putting her free hand too her chest in a feminine style. The girls Laughed it out.

" god Kagome, if we hadn't bumped into each other, I'd be wondering around japan, drinking sake and sulking about.." Sango suddenly grew silent and the atmosphere changed from happy to depressed.

"Sango, what happened." Kagome asked her friend and sitting beside her, ready to do some serious back-patting when Sango begins to cry.

* * *

_Your the light that makes my darkness _

_disappear_

"Aniki, that was good eh?" Jakotsu said cheerfully, trying to stop Bankotsu's death glare aimed at Suikotsu for saying those men things about Kagome.

"..."

"Aw, come on! You know he didn't mean it!" Jakotsu whine-cried. " yah, I know." Bankotsu said putting his hands behind his head casually. " it just ticks me off you know?"

"you miss her?" Jakotsu asked

"no I never said that-"

" I do.."

"yeah, me too." sighing in defeat.

* * *

The inutachi, or what's left of it where resting on the mountain side, quietly, and peacefully, when...

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Because of you! I'm all alone now!" Inuyasha spat at the clay pot.

"would you just get over it already Inuyasha!,... besides" Kikyou snaked her arms around his torso from behind and whispered on his ear.

"Isn't this what we've always wanted, for us to be alone."

"that was when you were alive Kikyou, now your dead, it's different." that was cold, Kikyou released Inuyasha and sat down and pouted. (haha! Imagine that! Kikyou, The Kikyou! Pouting! Haha!)

_'I need to make him love me again or else my plan won't work. I have to make him worry. That's the way for him to wake up and see how much he loves me.' _ Kikyou smile to herself and stood up.

"Inuyasha, I need some time alone, come find me in a few weeks." "feh! Whatever! Good riddance!" Kikyou walked away,er- stomped away still pouting.

An hour later, something caught the mutt's nose, he caught Sango's sent. And... Kagome's, and someone else, it smelled like a guy.

_'WHAT! Kagome is traveling with another guy! I have to get them back!'_ Inuyasha thought happily, imagining him and the inutachi, together again.

He ran looking for the sent, sniffed here and there, soon enough he found them, but it was not _them _he found, it was another _them._

There in a clearing was Bankotsu, whom he thought he killed, and so was Jakotsu, who he thought he killed too, and Suikotsu! '_Their all supposed to be fucking dead! Why are they alive?!'_

_'and why does Bankotsu smell like Kagome, don't tell me they! He fucked her! No way! And the gay freak, he smells like Sango!what?! Did they all meet up in a hot spring and got laid?!_ _And where's the grave yard soil smell.? What's happening?!_

"yow! Inutrasha! It's been a while!" Bankotsu said in a bored tone. "Hi Inuyasha!" Jakotsu squealed waving his hands wildly.

"you why do you smell like Sango and … Kagome?!" Inuyasha said while using both hands to point at the two people in front of him.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and said. "must be the shampoo thing Kagome gave us."

"what?! You mean I smell like a girl right now?! Bankotsu snapped. " well at least your clean, and you smell like _your _girl." Hearing this Bankotsu turned around to hide his blush and he shut up, ignoring the fuming mutt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN _HIS _GIRL?! Kagome is mine!" That hit a nerve.

Suikotsu butted in... again.. "Inuyasha, do you really think it's logical to fight us alone? Come on? Where's your friends?" Suikotsu taunted Inuyasha, doing some serious button pushing.

The mutt took in the knowledge and looked at the shichinintai. "well as if you'll let me escape anyway."

"oh. But we will!" Bankotsu turned around recovering from his blush and is now holding his braid and smelling it.

Inuyasha looked confused on.. '_why is he smelling his hair and what the fuck is he talking about.'_

"we need you alive, go now!" Bankotsu commanded, pointing his massive Banryuu towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha has no choice, they were right, and he knew it, he was no good dead anyway.

"uh,.. I'll be back!" the mutt yelled ashamed and his ego was cut in half.

"HAHA thought so oh... and by the way... Kagome is not yours... she's mine"

Everyone looked at Bankotsu in disbelief.

Jakotsu: _yes! I knew it I knew it! _

Suikotsu: _good for Kagome, I hope he decides to look for her._

Inuyasha: _'Kagome is alive?'_

Bankotsu:_was it something I said? Why are the looking at me like that, creepy._

_

* * *

  
_

_Moving on, I start to realize, _

_I can face my tomorrow,_

_ I can hold my head up high_

_

* * *

  
_

Inuyasha was the first to recover and ran off for his dear half demon life. Once Inuyasha was out of sight, the two brothers looked at their leader, expecting a command to search for Kagome.

"boys.." Bankotsu said and began to walk away. "I've decided" He said turning his head around. "we are going to hunt Kagome down" He said with a smirk. "and _I'll _take her back"

"YES!" Jakotsu squealed and ran up to his leader "Finally" was all Suikotsu said and did the same as Jakotsu.

* * *

Sango was crying uncontrollably. She had told Kagome everything. From the Cheating to the, well, Cheating.

Kagome's hand was starting to numb because she has been back-patting Sango for three hours now. Sango kept repeating something like "he used me! He cheated! Fucking bastard! DISLOYAL FUCK!"

"You know Sango, ." Kagome started. "hm?" Sango looked at her friend. "the right guy for you will come around when you least expect it, and it will be someone you never thought of, you'll be surprised" Kagomesaid with a reassuring smile.

"haha! Well! Whoever he is, he'd fall off a hill!!

the girls started to laugh all their troubles away. And look up to the stars. Then a falling star passed by.

"Oh! Quick Sango let's wish!" Kagome said excitedly pointing at the sky. "okay!" Was Sango's reply

_'I wish for the right one to come for me soon, oh and yeah, may he fall of a hill'_ was Sango's wish

Kagome looked up and closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and wished.

_' I wish Bankotsu won't EVER forget me'_

_

* * *

  
_

_and it's all because your by my side_

"Aniki! My feet hurt!" Jakotsu whined for the millionth time that night. "What the fuck should I do about it!?" Bankotsu spat.

"well what about we take a Break?!"

".." Bankotsu looked up and saw a shooting star. _'Kagome'_

"oh look! Falling SSTTTAAAAAAAAR!!"Jakotsu finished his sentence and turned out screaming at the end since he stepped on o huge, I mean HUGE turtle that came out of no where and caused him to fall off the hill they where passing through.

"Fucking turtle" Jakotsu said he had those spirals in his eyes and stars spinning around his head.

* * *

NO TURTLES WERE HARMED IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS FANFIC.

* * *

**R&R,**

**to all you guys,, um,.. again..**

**I'm going through this phase you see,.. the "omg my writing sucks" phase anyone know how to counter this. Help.. any way! I'll update in hmm, let's see, less than a week! **

**Ja ne! **

**Love B.Y.L.W.**


	8. The Hymn of our hearts

_**Shout outs:**_

_**Kikyou is a bitch: **_hey! Tnx for like the 7 reviews! And yeah! Kyou does resemble Aidou Hanabusa from Vampire knight!

_**Kitty78: **_tnx for being my beta! Tnx so much for everything!

_**Brookeylynn: **_thank you so much for recognizing the turtle! Haha! I appreciate the reviews!

_**Whitestars: **_yeah! Possesive is right! Haha! Tnx for the review!

_**Sinstera of the akatsuki: **_ty! Yeah I like JakXsan too!

_**Yuti-chan: **_tnx for the review!

_**Lady andrya: **_yeah! It will be like that! Tnx for reviewing!

_**Kouga's older woman: **_they will! I promise! Tnx for reviewing!

_**To all my readers: **_I love you all for reading my story! And I apologize for some mistakes! But I promise you the BanKag mushy stuff will begin soon!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"The Hymn of our hearts"

* * *

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far _

Sango woke up from her sleep and looked beside her to where Kagome was supposed to be, only to find yellow fur kissing her face. She sat up and looked around for her friend.

"Glad to see your awake slayer" Came a velvet voice. Sango turned around and saw Kyou leaning against a rock with Kagome sleeping peacefully on his lap. "You seem, uneasy." Kyou added.

"Who are you? I feel like I know you." Sango questioned examining the neko-boy's features.

"I, Am Kyou. And I believe you are not doing your _job_ at the moment." Kyou answered coldly.

"Aren't you supposed to keep the little snitch alive? That's what I ordered your kind to do." Kyou said as he eyed here menacingly.

" Wait a minute, YOU'RE Kyou? The bastard who left Hikari at my village? And what do you mean it's _my _job? Do I look like I give a shit about _that_ stuff anymore? For your information- I have my own life and I'll do what I please with it!"

"Relax will ya? It's only for a while, she'll be out of your hair soon." Kyou answered coolly while looking down at the sleeping miko on his lap. "Not her."

"Pardon?"

"I said NOT her?!" Sango snapped. "And why the fuck not?!" Kyou snapped back.

"She doesn't have that kind of power! She can't even hea-" Sango shut her mouth instantly when she remembered who healed their asses yesterday.

"Do I look stupid to you? I wouldn't choose her if she was weak! And who kicked your ass yesterday anyway?!" Kyou spat, his left eye twitching and his right fist lifted up in a 'don't-mess-with-me' manner.

"What did you do?" Sango questioned, ashamed to lose the argument to this boy.

"I trained her, I finally found a miko with a strong enough soul to survive the process." Kyou answered proud of his victory against the slayer.

"What makes you so sure that she'd survive THAT?!"

"Sango, what part of 'reading souls' don't you understand?"

"Fine, but if she dies... I'll torture your ass enough for you to beg for death" Sango said venom dripping from every word she spoke. Kyou just nodded and carefully lifted the miko and walked over to Sango.

"I'll leave her to you for awhile, I've got stuff to do." Kyou stated and he ran off to the woods.

Sango looked at her best friend, and put her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this"

* * *

**With Kyou**

Kyou walked back to his temple to get some supplies, if those bastards left any and to go check on Jin.

"Hey" Kyou said as he kicked the blue head on the ground. "It's time to get up." He added. A groan escaped from the blue haired man's chest as he pushed himself up.

"Took you long enough," Jin snapped.

"Sorry, I had a little _pest control_ problem, but it's all taken care of." Kyou joked and headed in the temple. He looked back at Jin. "Don't tell me that you've been there all this time? You didn't even move?!" Kyou asked his friend, noticing that Jin hadn't changed positions since he left.

"Well yah! That's the point of playing dead. The dead don't just walk around, you know?"

"Whatever, go make us something to eat." Kyou shook his head and proceeded in entering the temple. Once there, he noticed a yellow thing resting in a secluded part of the room. It has Kagome's and Sango's scent all over it.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Kyou said to himself as he emptied the contents of the 'yellow thing'.

Tampons, bowls labeled 'ramen' boxes labeled 'pocky', and a rectangular white thing with strings on it fell to the floor. "What's all this junk?" Kyou asked to no one in particular and continued to explore the yellow thing. "Gods, I could fit in here!" Kyou exclaimed, then he smelled a delicious aroma enter the room.

"About damn time!" Jin scolded Kyou for being late. "Your foods getting cold!" Jin added and pointed his spatula towards his boss.

"Sorry," Kyou murmured and started rummaging the banquet that was set up for him. When he finished he looked at Jin only to find him glaring daggers.

"What do you want now?" Jin whined and place his hands on his hips.

"You go find Hikari, keep her alive while I take care of the miko, bring her to us in a week's time." Kyou's command was serious and scared the hell out of Jin.

"Yes Sr." Came Jin's reply.

"Hey! What's with the formalities? Get a grip!" Kyou but his arm around Jin's shoulder playfully and flashed him a big grin.

"Creep." with that, Jin ran off somewhere.

Koyu sighed. "I'd better get back to Kagome and the slayer, they must be hungry by now." Kyou packed up some of the gold that was left behind and stuffed it in the yellow thing and ran off to the direction of Kagome's scent.

"Where have you been?" Kagome whined and pointed her finger accusingly towards Kyou, a huge pout on her face.

"Relax babe, I brought you something." Kagome cringed when he called her 'babe' it made her feel uneasy, but she shrugged it off when she heard that he had something for her.

"What is it?" Kagome demanded and placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

Kyou held up a yellow thing to her face. "Yours I assume?"

"Yey my back pack!"

"Backidy what what?" Kyou asked confused when Kagome snatched the thing away and pulled out the bowls labeled 'ramen'.

"Hey, somebody mind getting some water? We're having ramen for lunch." Kagome said and beamed when Sango stood up and grabbed the buckets that used to have her beloved sake.

"I'll go, it's been awhile since I ate something solid." Sango stated as she walked off. Once out of earshot Kyou slipped beside Kagome.

"Hey Kagome... don't get mad okay? But,.. I think we'll get separated for a while."

Kagome's eyes widened and became glassy. "H-huh? Why? Don't leave me?!"

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done, you can take care of your self now. You are a strong, independent woman, Not to mention hot." Kyou joked as he pulled her to him and sat her on his lap.

He held his hand up to caress her cheek, "Don't be sad, it's only for a week, you can handle being alone for a week right?"

"WHAT? Why alone? Your not taking Sango aren't you?" Kagome panicked she didn't want to be alone, where would she go?

"Yeah we are, we need her."

"Explain!" Kagome commanded in a lethal voice.

"It's complicated." Kyou said and looked away.

Kagome cupped his face in her hands to make him look at her. "Ttry."

"Do you know about Hikari?" Kyou asked. Kagome's eyes went blank as she remembered what she saw in Bankotsu's head.

"_Father,"_ _Bankotsu eyed him with much anger._

"_Fight me-_ _for Banryuu son." his father said darkly._

"_Why?_"

"_So you may continue what me and your mother have been doing this past 4 years."_

"_I don't want to be a murderer!"_

"_You have to son, with out that, Hikari would die._"

_Bankotsu was taken back due to his father's words._

"_Why sacrifice a thousand lives for one to live?"_

"_Because if Hikari dies, Another Shikon no tama will be born."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Kyou said and pinched her cheeks and swayed her head left to right.

"H-huh what?" Kagome said finally ending her trance.

"Do you know bout it?" Kyou asked again.

"Yes I know. She's Bankotsu's Little sister I think, the one who will become a shikon jewel if she dies..."

_'Now I get it, that is why he treated her like that. He knew about what mikos can do..' _Kyou thought to him self.

"Hey, I said explain!" Kagome screeched knocking Kyou out of his thoughts.

"Fine it's like this- we have to prepare Hikari for a spell, a spell that would make her live off demon's souls instead of human's." Kyou explained.

"Can I come?" "NO, it's prohibited for you to see her before she is ready.."

"Why me? What I do?"

Kyou sighed and pulled back his hair with his hand. "Because you will be the one performing the spell."

"Huh? Can I do that?"

Kyou shook his head and ruffled her hair. "You know too much already. I'll explain when the time comes, right now let's eat this so called ramen." Kyou said as he mused with the bowl. Kagome decided that Kyou knew best and dropped the topic.

"Hey Kags, I got the water! Time for the grub!" Sango chirped happily and skipped to where Kagome and Kyou were. She wore a big smile, a too big smile, that smile gave her away. Kyou noticed that she was faking the smile. He didn't have to be an empath to know it was fake. She obviously didn't like the idea of her soul sister sitting on the neko boy's lap, being all lovey dovey. It made her sick.

Kagome jumped off Kyou and went on cooking. She hummed a tune while cooking.

"You, me- talk, now!." Sango said and crossed her arms on her chest and sat down beside Kyou.

"What's there to talk about?" Kyou questioned.

"You know damn well that I'm the only willing demon slayer that would help you!" Sango snapped.

"You _do_ have a brother don't you? We'll get him too." "We can't, he's under Naraku's control." Sango said and bowed her head down.

"Sango" Kyou said and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "If I have to bleed you dry to get that spell working, I'll do it, so if I were you, I'd get Kohaku to help us, now." Kyou said and let go of her chin and stood up to see what Kagome was cooking when someone grabbed his ankle.

"Kyou, tell me, what else did you train Kagome to do?" Sango asked him and gave him her best pleading look. Kyou sighed and took pity on the slayer.

"Unless you haven't noticed, she kicks ass now. I trained her to use a new weapon, spar with her if you'd like" Kyou answered and they began a long conversation.

Twenty minutes later Kagome's voice was heard. "Ramen is ready!"

Kagome gave everyone a bowl of ramen and they began to eat. Kyou was having a really hard time controlling himself. But when he ran out of the beloved ramen, he couldn't take it, he wanted more!

Everything went fine until Kyou lost it and ran off with the entire pot of ramen!

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Sango exclaimed while riding Kirara full speed, trying to catch Kyou.

Kagome looked up at her friend. "Yeah- he can be such a kid sometimes." Kagome replied and sped of f, making it hard for Kirara to catch up.

"Wow, she's fast, Kirara! No holding back." Kirara obeyed and pushed it to nitro.

When Sango finally caught up with Kagome, she still hasn't found Kyou. "So, is there anything between you and Kyou?" Sango questioned. "WHAT!? No! We're just friends, nothing more."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That explains the constant lap sitting, cuddling, face cupping and other lovey dovey stuff." Sango exclaimed pointing on her mouth and making a gagging sound. Kagome just giggled. "Thats the way we are Sango, he's my best friend, and besides, he kept warning me not to fall for him.."

"So if he didn't stop you, you'd probably be his mate by now?" Sango Asked again.

"Most probably yes" Kagome answered looking away to hide her blush.

"So you don't have any feelings for Bankotsu anymore right?" Sango asked again, she just really won't shut up!

" I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm perfectly content with you, Kyou, and Kirara being here with me, too bad you'll be leaving me in a week's time.. Who knows what would happen?" Kagome said looking sad.

"You'll be okay!" Sango said reassuringly.

Yeah right....

* * *

**ELSE WHERE:**

A braided boy with raven hair flowing behind him flew around the western lands. He had been called there by someone he did not know. All he knew was he was getting a mate if he did this person's bidding. At least that was what the letter said.

"Ugh! Where is she?" Hiten roared.

"Here you stupid demon!" Hiten looked below him and smirked. "Hey there dead bitch."

"Watch your mouth!" Kikyou snapped and she notched an arrow aimed at Hiten's heart.

"Wow, easy there," Hiten said waving his arms, showing that he meant no harm. "So what do I have to do to get this strong woman that you promised?"

"Simple- you go find her and make her yours, make sure you mark her…" Hiten cut her off. "Wait a minute bitch, what's in it for you?"

Kikyou smirked evilly and said. "With my clone out of the way, my _lover _won't have anyone to run to anymore." Hiten chuckled. "Whatever, the way I see it; you want this chick out of the way so you can be _Queen Bitch." _

Kikyou glared at him. "I warned you, you leech!" with that she sent a sacred arrow flying towards Hiten, and it hit him on the shoulder, Hiten hissed. "Apologies you highness," Hiten mocked and started to fly away when. "She's somewhere down south, she's probably alone." Hiten's smirk just grew bigger and he continued on, heading south.

* * *

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be _

The shichinintai were pissed, very pissed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE TAKE A BREAK? WE WAISTED A WHOLE NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN FALL!" Bankotsu snapped.

"But aniki, its not my fault." Jakotsu pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!? THEN WHOSE IS IT?!" Bankotsu snapped again. His eyes twitching in annoyance.

"It's the fucking turtle's damn fault!" Jakotsu answered proudly, pointing at the shelled reptile on Suikotsu's care. "Don't bring him into this!" Suikotsu snapped. The shichinintai was a complete mess. All because of one turtle.

Jakotsu glared at the turtle. "You've caused too much chaos- you troublesome turtle." Jakotsu said and started a staring contest between him and the turtle. The turtle just wore a face like this. T_T.

"Stop fighting with the damn turtle! It didn't do anything! Your the one who stepped on it! You could've killed it!" Suikotsu yelled, protecting his new _friend_.

"Well then that shell of his is useless then! Let me take it off for you!" Jakotsu snapped and tackled Suikotsu and his turtle to the ground and they started to wrestle.

Bankotsu watched his brothers, wide eyed, carrying all their stuff, Suikotsu's supply of herbs and claws, Jakotsu's sword and their other stuff. He couldn't believe it, they were there fighting, which he also thought of as fun. They were having fun, and they made him carry all of their stuff? "Why those bastards!" Bankotsu yelled and joined the rumble.

After a good hour of fighting, they all tired out- mentally tired out.

"Hey aniki, what do we do now? Where do we start to search for Kagome?" Jakotsu queried.

"I don't know Ja, lets check back at the temple we raided. By the looks of things, she's been there." Bankotsu explained and held up his obsession, the piece of cloth. "Makes sense," Jakotsu agreed, and Suikotsu just nodded.

"Can we go to a village first? We need supplies." Suikotsu asked his big brother. "No."

"Why not?" Suikotsu spat. "Because we have to get there fast!" Bankotsu snapped back. "HAH! As if! Do you even remember the way there?!"

"..." Nothing.

"Thought so," Suikotsu's smug face just agitated Bankotsu's ego. But before the shichinintai leader could react. His allies where already walking away. _'What the?!' _

"HEY! Who the fuck is the leader here?" Bankotsu barked at his comrades. No reply. Bankotsu just rolled his eyes and caught up with them. Once there he bonked his brothers in the head using Banryuu and then rested the huge halberd on his shoulder and took his place as leader in front of the small army.

_'Kagome, where are you? I know my purpose in this new life you gave me, and it is to find you, get you back-_ _and to_ _be with you. Please, I hope I'm not too late!'_

_

* * *

  
_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find _

_When I find you it will be alright _

It was sunset and Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Kyou were all huddled up together in a very small cave.

"Gods it's cold!" Kyou complained, and he was soo not enjoying sharing body heat with _girls _and a huge fire cat.

"Shut your trap demon! Act your age you filthy-" Sango was cut off. "Relax Sango, we're all tired, let's just rest okay?" Kagome didn't want anymore fighting, I mean, she'll be alone in six days! She wanted to make the best of it, that means no fighting.

The two shut up instantly, Kyou stood up from between Sango and Kagome and sat on Kagome's other side. "I can't stand her," Kyou murmured and rested his head on Kagome's shoulder. Sango caught this and gave Kagome a 'if-he-doesn't-get-off-you-now-I'll-kill-him-in-his-sleep' look. Kagome sighed and shook her head and tried to sleep.

_'I'm perfectly happy right now, I want this kind of life, us four only, no one else..'_

_**'What about Bankotsu? Don't we want to be with him too?' **_

_'I don't know anymore,. Being with Kyou makes me feel like, I'm better of with him,_ _than Bankotsu.'_

_**'Kagome, I hate to break it to you-**_ _**but I think he has other motives for helping us**_… _**I mean, come on?! Who gives away weapons and lessons for free? What is he? Santa? Geez.**_

_'You're_ _right, what do we do?'_

_**'Detach from him- slowly.**_ _**So it won't hurt to much when he leaves.' **_

These thoughts raced through Kagome's head for hours, but she soon fell asleep.

Kyou woke up and sent waves of sleep to Kagome and waves of wake up to Sango.

"What?" Sango hissed, hating the fact that Kyou can manipulate her soul, no fair.

"We leave in a week, be ready." Kyou told her coldly. "Where are we gonna leave her? She can't be alone, you know?"

"I trained her well, she can survive."

"Yeah she'll live! What I mean is her, you know? She's still a girl!" Sango asked her companion. "She can take care of that too. She's stronger than you think, have some faith in the girl."

"She has one weakness that will be her downfall." Sango stated, her eyes burning a hole through Kyou's forehead. "Whats that?"

"She's too kind hearted for her own good. She'll even take care of a demon if it asked her to." Sango rolled her eyes and waited for Kyou's reply, but it never came. Soon enough, silence engulfed the cave.

* * *

_I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away _

Bankotsu was laying down in a clearing, looking up at the stars and thinking about his woman.

_'When I find her, what do I say? Will she forgive me? I doubt it,' _

_**'It couldn't**_ _**hurt to try. What your problem is now-**_ _**is what to say to her?'**_

Upon realization of what he must do, he stood up and dusted himself and took off to a place where he could be alone.

He found a small lake surrounded by trees and gave a good view of the sky. Bankotsu cleared his throat and practiced what to say..

"Uh Kagome, hi- I wanted to say sorry- no! So not me!" he said as he slapped his forehead.

"Okay, again.. hey bitch, come back to me- no! She'll hate me even more!" He punched the cave wall.

Bankotsu put on a lustful face and said, "Come on baby, I want you. No, no, no, NO! God damn it! " Bankotsu was banging his head on a tree. Soon enough, the tree gave way and snapped in half. Bankotsu tried again.

"Kagome please come back to me, I missed you and I'm sorry" Bankotsu beamed! "Perfect! That'll do," His jaw fell to the ground when he turned around, he saw his brothers watching him; snickering their asses off.

"WHAT? I wanted to practice! What the fuck is so god damn funny?" Bankotsu snapped.

Suikotsu nudged Jakotsu's side to catch his attention. "Come on baby, I want you." mocked the doctor. Jakotsu burst into laughter and fell to the floor, clutching his sides.

"Laugh it out- sick fucks," Bankotsu mumbled under his breath, he turned his back on them and pouted.

When the laughter subsided the doctor patted his leader on the shoulder. "It's okay aniki, the last part wasn't so bad. It was a good idea to practice." Suikotsu said reassuringly.

"Yeah, come on baby!" Jakotsu mocked again, but this time no one laughed; his brothers just sent daggers flying to his face. "Fine, don't laugh- pricks." Jakotsu pouted and stomped back to camp.

* * *

_Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way? _

"You know Sui, sometimes I think she isn't worth it, Know what I mean? I mean, she's just a girl." Bankotsu stated seriously.

"Yeah, a girl who believed in you, and had faith in you; knowing that you're a murderer. Yeah, you can find those kinds of girls everywhere." Suikotsu said and threw his arms to the air to show some effect.

"Yeah, you've got a point. Do you think that I held her back? You know, from what she wanted?"

"The way I saw it, yes. She wanted to be with you aniki, you really just pushed her away." Suikotsu's answer made Bankotsu feel like a chain was pulling his stomach down to hell.

"Will she ever forgive me?" Bankotsu asked again, hope, wonder, and fear showing in his eyes.

"She will, Kagome is a forgiving person,"

"Yeah, sometimes I think I took her for granted." Bankotsu joked but when he looked at his brother- his face was dead serious.

"You did aniki, you did."

Bankotsu bowed his head and put up his hands to his face and cradled his head there. "Yeah man, I knew that."

"I just hope I can get her back before I loose her completely," Bankotsu said and looked up to the stars and prayed his ass to hell that he would get her back.

* * *

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm living_

_I need to find you  
I gotta find you _

A week passed all to quickly, the next thing Kagome knew she was waving her friends good bye.

"Bye babe, take care now. Remember what I've thought you" Kyou reminded and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah yeah, I will. You take care too."

"I' ll miss you Kags! Stay safe okay, for the sake of neko boy here- cause if anything happens to you, it's his ass on a stick!" Sango added out of nowhere. They hugged and after that she was alone.

Night came too soon for her liking."Ugh, this sucks big time!" Kagome cursed under her breath when she caught sight of a braided man pass by in her peripheral vision.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked his name out loud, wishing she'd see him again. It was always like that. When she was alone she longed for Bankotsu's company. But when she's with Kyou she didn't want him there.

* * *

_You're the missing piece I need  
The sun inside of me _

_I need to find you  
I gotta find you _

"..." no reply.

"Sigh, I must be seeing things." then she heard a grumble. "Hearing things too."

Minutes passed and she heard it again. "What is that?" Kagome looked around, she was feeling woozy, then it hit her. She looked down at her stomach and felt around it. "Grble-grble" yup! It was her tummy rumbling for food.

Sighing Kagome decided, "It's time to hunt." Kagome walked around the woods for a good thirty minutes when she spotted a bunny, her mouth watered instantly. She put her bag down and pulled out the knife tucked in her kimono. It was sad really, Kyou installed dozens of knives hidden in her kimono, as in everywhere! There's even one tucked in her private areas. 'just in case' he says.

Kagome sneaked behind the bunny. When she had an open shot, she hesitated. 'Demons I can kill, humans maybe; but NOT defenseless animals, specially cute ones!'

Kagome let the bunny go and grabbed her bag and settled for some fruits. Luckily, she spotted a good apple, hanging high up in a tree. "It's worth it." Kagome said out loud and started to climb the tree.

"Almost.. there." Kagome reached up trying to grab the apple, but instead of getting it, her hand caught something else, or something else caught her!

"Oh gods!" Kagome let out a sharp scream when she saw red eyes glowing, looking at her. "W-who are you!?"

"Hm, makes sense now. So queen bitch wants you out of the way, so that she can have the hanyou all to herself- clever." came a sinister voice out of the darkness.

* * *

"THE BITCH SAID SOUTH! SOUTH WHERE!?" Hiten snapped, frustrated. He'd been searching for hours, he couldn't find her. "She didn't even say her god damn name!"

_'Your fault, you just had to make a cool exit didn't you? If you didn't leave all too soon then she might have given you directions!' _

Just then, he caught a scent that he could never forget. The scent of the wench who got his brother killed. "Hm, could be her. She and the dead bitch do like the same hanyou." Hiten shrugged and followed the sweet smell.

He caught sight of her, true enough- she was alone and currently walking around the forest. He decided to scare her a bit. He ghosted around her, flying through the trees and he made sure she'd see him. Soon it got boring, so he stopped playing around.

After that he saw her holding a knife to a rabbit. _'Probably hungry,'_Hiten continued to watch her. He snickered when she forfeited the knife and went for an apple. _'Hm, still kind hearted I see._ _I thought for sure she'd changed into a warrior, given the cloths, armor,_ _and weapons. I could work this to my advantage.'_

Hiten jumped into the tree he saw her climbing and waited. A minute passed when he spotted a pale hand reaching for the apple he was holding. Within a second, he grabbed the hand and Yanked her up.

"Hello miko, it's been awhile, ne?" Hiten said and brought his face closer to the girl, so she could see him.

"H-hiten?!" Kagome shuddered the name. She remembered how strong Hiten was. Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to beat him if she didn't destroy his flying wheels.

"Alive and in the flesh baby." Hiten flashed his gorgeous smirk at her.

"H-how?"

"Let's just say that you didn't kill me, now drop it." Hiten said and cleaned the apple using his sash.

"Are you gonna kill me?" He looked at her, like lightning the thunder demon had her on the ground and sat her on his lap. _'What is it with guys putting girls on their laps?' _Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Why would I kill my future mate?" Hiten's reply shocked her. Her mouth gaped open only to be greeted by an apple slice. He stuffed the thing in her mouth so fast she didn't feel it. Every time she would swallow it. When she tried to speak again, the moment she opened her mouth; he slipped another slice in. It was getting annoying.

"Kikyou wanted me to make you mine, and I want to make you mine too; so majority wins- you're mine."

Before she knew it he pounced on her, straddling her with his legs and pinning her to the ground. She was frozen, she was so shocked that she couldn't move. His hands traveled along her body, lightly touching her breasts. She felt him undoing her ribbon that kept her kimono on. He slid off her kimono from her shoulders but stopped. _'Not now, she isn't in heat yet; so what's the point?' _

Hiten brought his head to her neck and silently nibbled, licking, and sucking on her neck. Like an automatic reaction, Kagome leaned her head to the opposite side to give him more access. '_So, she wants this,_'he thought- sadly mistaken.

Hiten bared his fangs, and aimed for her neck. Kagome's body shot up in pain. He was marking her, '_Oh crap, come on Kagome move!' _Kagome kept scolding herself over and over as Hiten held on to the back of her neck, pushing her to him, deepening his bite.

A good three minutes passed and it was over. Blood trickled down her neck to her cleavage. She felt Hiten's tongue follow her blood down there, he cleaned up all the blood using his tongue.

Kagome snapped back to her senses and slapped him hard.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean Kikyou?"

Hiten just looked at her. " I just marked you and you ask about the dead chick?"

"Oh yeah, right. YOU, Take it back- now!"

"Take what back?" Hiten asked her innocently. "What's it in for me?" he added.

At the moment, she had no idea what to give him. Hiten grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Remember this, if you don't have anything to give me in exchange for un-marking you- I suggest you prepare yourself for me. Because once you are in heat, I won't hold back." Hiten warned then he looked at her lovingly. "Don't be scared, I'm sure you'll get yourself out of this."

Kagome just stared into oblivion.

'_Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into? Bankotsu help... Huh, why do I keep on calling for him when I'm in trouble?_ _Come to think of it, many things are keeping me from being with him._ _First Kyou, then Hikari, and now Hiten! Oh gods! If I can't be with him just kill me already!_ _Wait is that what I live for? To be with him... maybe... yes.... I think it is... I live, to be. With Bankotsu..._

**okay! That's chapter 8 for you! OKay! now they know what they want! **

**_many thanks to my wonderful new beta! kittyb78! she's great!_**

**_R&R pls! i'd love to hear from you guys, and sorry for taking so long to update!  
_**


	9. Desire, because my want for you

**brookeylynn: **heres the chapter that tells what sango and kyou are doing! ejoy!

**kittyb78: **thank you so much, your the most patient person i know, so far. thanks so much for being my beta!

**jessica-san45: **thank you, and i hope you didn't hurt your self by falling on your chair.-hug-

**whitestars: **thank you, and i'm happy to let you know that the one that you are waiting for in my fic is coming, fast! thank you so much!

**sinistera of the akatsuki: **thank you, just alittle bit more and it's fluffy time! lols!

**Lady anrya: **thank you. and those eyes creep me out too!,

**Kouga's older woman**: thank you, and she will get out of this! ^__________^

**yuti-chan: **what a bunch of questions! lol! thank you so much, and you'll get the answers sooner or later! ty again!

**Kikyo is a bitch: **um, er.. thanks? :D

**to the rest who reviewed! i love you all, and i'm sorry i couldn't put some of you in the shout out, sorry..**

**on with the fic! **

**wat i remembered something... i don't own inuyasha, but the Ocs and plot, are all mine! haha, seriously, no sticky fingers... **

**now, on with the fic!**

Chapter 9:

_Desire, because my want for you, makes me do stupid things  
_

* * *

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey, how long are you gonna stare at me?" Hiten asked for the hundredth time today but still no answer. Kagome was still staring into oblivion, it's been four hours and she still hasn't come out of it. It was driving Hiten nuts.

"GOD DAMN IT _mate_ snap out of it already!" Hiten yelled, shaking Kagome's shoulders. The word 'mate' did it. Kagome was back, she gave Hiten the puppy dog eyes.

"Please take it back" Kagome pleaded, hoping he would go soft and grant her wish. But no, he was just too macho.

Hiten smirked, "and why would I do that now? I'm not letting go of such a perfect mate without something just as good in return now would I?"

_'Stupid men, and their macho façade.'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"So, tell me, what did you see in me to make you want me as your mate?" Kagome grinned up at him, mischief in her eyes. "I thought you hated ningens." She added, her grin growing bigger, and more annoying, 'and sexy' for Hiten.

"Don't get me wrong miko. I hate your kind to hell and back-" Kagome cut him off.

"Then why me?!"

Hiten glared at her, seeing as Kagome backed away in fear for her dear life, he started to laugh.

"Shit that was priceless! You should have seen your face!" Hiten continued on laughing his ass off while pointing at the fuming miko.

Kagome's face was crimson with anger, almost as crimson as Hiten's eyes. "You bastard, I hate you! Take it back- now!!"

"No" Hiten turned his back at her, a smirk plastered on his face.

Kagome's face was covered by her bangs, showing her growing hatred. "I wish you died along with your freak-show brother!"

Big mistake, Kagome's words triggered Hiten's emotional side. **(don't say ooc because we've all seen Hiten cry over his brother in the anime, so yeah,)**

Hiten stood up and gripped her neck and pinned her into a tree, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Here she was again, helpless, not because she can't kick his ass; but because of fear. She feared Hiten, more than she feared Sesshomaru. Although she knew the Inu-demon was stronger, Hiten still freaked her out; maybe because he was her first scary-psycho-demon-kidnapper.

"Bitch, you have **no** idea! No idea, no idea." Hiten's voice faded each time he chanted those words.

"H-Hiten, I-" Kagome started but Hiten shut her up instantly. "How would you feel if someone you loved died for you to live? Tell me!" Hiten snapped, pinning her deeper into the tree.

Kagome' had, had enough! He wouldn't even let her show sympathy for him! That was it. "I wouldn't let them die in the first place! I'd give my life up first before I let the person I love die!"

Hiten just stared at her, and little by little, his death grip on her neck loosened. His arms trailed down from her neck to her bare shoulders. Then he pushed her down to the ground and he curled up on top of her and rested his head on her chest, enjoying the feel of her warm, perfect mounds against his cheek.

"Just let me stay here, please." Hiten whispered huskily, and started to dry-sob. "Let it out Hiten, let it all out" Kagome just sat there; comforting the man she feared the most, next to Naraku, of course.

"Why did you let me mark you?" red eyes looked up to brown ones. Kagome sighed _'I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't just let him wither away here in depression.' _

"Hiten remember when you kidnapped me?" She paused and waited for him to acknowledge what she was trying to say. Eventually he complied and she continued.

"You sort of, traumatized me a bit. I was new with demons then, and you know; it just stuck on me." Kagome explained, she was about to say something else but was interrupted by a chuckle.

"I thought for a minute there that you had a crush on me or something. " Hiten joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming red eyes." A comfortable silence fell upon the two, but unfortunately, a certain red eyed demon had to break it.

"So, I see you're alone now, without the hanyou, what happened?" Hiten questioned, unknowingly pushing Kagome's crying buttons to the max.

"It, didn't work out, it just..."Kagome's voiced trailed off, not wanting to share such vital information.

"Hm, and who was this Bankotsu dude you kept mumbling about, when you were in stare-at-me-state?" Hiten asked again, but this time just for fun.

"W…what? I never mentioned that vile-"

"Ah-ah! Vile she says! Hah! You were all like. "Ohh, how will Bankotsu accept me now? He'll hate me even more." Hiten mocked, making a high pitched voice to imitate her.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red, _'Oh god! I so did NOT say that out loud!' _Kagome was panicking now. She turned to face him. "So what? So what if I like him?"

Hiten's face turned dead serious. "I see- if you can bring up a bargain good enough for my tastes. I'll un-mark you and let you go to your wimpy boy friend" Kagome beamed,

_'Yes! Wait. What can I give him, think girl! Think!' _

_**'Uh, what about sex? I heard virgins are the best.' **_

_'What?! No way! I'm saving that for Bankotsu!' _

'_**Uh, what about... you Bring... bring back Manten?'**_

_'What! For ten years! Hell no!' _

_**'But what wouldn't we give to be with Bankotsu?**_

_'Even for awhile!, besides we've done enough good in the world already, it's fine by me if we die earlier than planned, as long as we die friends with Bankotsu' _

_**'I agree, that would make me die happy'**_

_'Think about him, don't you think it will affect him if I die?!' _

_**'No, it's not like he feels the same way like we do.' **_the heart beamed.

_'And what exactly_ _do __we feel?_ the heart stated, happy to finally get a permit from the mind.

_**'Love perhaps. Bottom line is I wanna die beside him, even if he gives a shit or not.'**_

"Hey Kags you kinda blacked out again" Hiten said waving his arms around to get her attention. Soon he gave up and went down to entertain himself, with her breasts. He started pocking it. Slowly he was getting annoyed of the armor blocking his way. _'Stupid armor.'_

"Hiten, I'll bring back Manten if you un-mark me" That was a shocker. Hiten stopped busying himself with her breasts and looked up at her again. "What? Don't joke around like that!"

"But I can, show me where his remains are." Hiten just looked at her as if she was some psychopath but let it go and stood up then offered her a hand. She gladly accepted and they were off. At first it was silent, but Hiten, as always, would break it and start to annoy Kagome.

"So, what's with you and this Bankotsu guy?" Hiten asked as they flew through the air, carrying Kagome in his arms, bridal style.

"Uh, I, it… um-I brought him and his brothers back, but he treated me like shit; so I ran off, but now I think I love him and I wanna go back so bad!" Kagome spoke so fast that it seemed impossible to understand what she said, but Hiten got it anyway, although the only things that actually registered were the words. 'Shit, love, and go back.'

A deep chuckle rose from Hiten's chest. "And so the miko fell in love with a killer? I see…"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing- Hiten! Stop it!"Kagome kept giggling since Hiten was licking around his mark. "It's a shame really, I doubt I'd find another mate as perfect as you, and to make it worse, I have to give you to a mere _human._"

"We haven't even had sex yet!" Kagome said between laughs. Suddenly Hiten's licks came to an abrupt stop.

"Wanna have sex now? I would have taken you earlier but I thought you didn't want it. But seeing now that you're complaining-"

"What! No! I'm so not ready for that stuff yet!"

Hiten shrugged it off and continued on playing with his mark on Kagome's neck while it was still there.

* * *

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know _

_I can't be who you want me to be_

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome reached for her pack that rested behind Hiten along with Raigekijin and pulled out her ipod.

"Hey listen to this!" as Kagome said this she stuck and earphone in Hiten's ear and one in her own.

Red eyes widened in amazement. "Hm, what magic is this?" Hiten asked, amazed by the sounds coming from the small rectangular white thing.

"Not magic, music." Kagome hit the button and played Paramore's 'that's what you get' . Hiten liked it and sang to the tune.

"La la, that's what you get when you let your heart win!" Hiten sang the words and flicked Kagome's nose, relating the song to her life. Kagome rolled her eyes and sang along with him.

* * *

_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you _

_

* * *

  
_

"So, slayer, what's got your underwear tied up in a knot?" Kyou asked while he and the slayer rode the fire-neko to the demon slayer village.

"You mean you haven't read my soul yet to know what the fuck is so god damn wrong?!" Sango snapped.

Kyou brought his free hand to his chest and said "Why Sango, I'm offended! Do you think I don't respect one's privacy?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Pft! Since when did _you_ give a damn about privacy? I'm surprised you even know the word."

Kyou sighed, he was really trying to make a better relationship with the slayer, he really was, and she was just so boxed up in her own little world consisting of her, the neko and Kagome.

Kyou rised his right hand dramatically. "Permission to go soul surfing" Kyou asked formally. Sango looked at him with a look he could not decipher, then she bowed her head down in defeat.

"Permission granted," When Kyou heard this he immediately dove in there.

"Oh, that sucks big time." Kyou's reaction made Sango scowl; he made her remember the sight of Miroku in his beloved whore.

"Relax, slayer." Kyou reassured her when she started to sob. After minutes of silence Sango decided to break it.

"What do we need for the ritual?" Sango asked.

"Hm, let's see, 'two powers of the Divine, A gallon of slayer blood, A miko in half.' I haven't figured out the last part though, but I'm sure Kagome's got whatever 'half' it is…"

"Were you serious about bleeding me dry?" Sango asked again, she was not sure if she could get Kohaku to help her, he was in Naraku's control after all.

Kyou gave her a funny look. "Of course I was serious about that!" after saying that, a huge smile crept on his face. Sango grimaced. _'This guy's psychotic, I'll give him that.' _

"You're her friend. Do you think she can stay alive long enough for the process?" Kyou looked at Sango with serious eyes. _'Wow talk about mood swings.' _

"Yeah, I believe she can, but," Sango paused.

"But what?"

"But she won't get anything in return, I mean; a person won't willingly become a living catalyst you know?" Kyou chuckled.

"Oh yes she has Sango." He got a questioning look from the girl.

"Remember the Powers of the Divine? She has one, one that cuts her life each time she makes a wrong move, when I take it away, the power will be gone, along with its punishments." Kyou stated proud of himself for being so damn smart.

"Oh, yeah, that power, she did say something about resurrection one time."

"See! Everything is in place, all we need now is the full moon and Hikari and our world will be better in a blink of an eye."

"So, do you think you'll find someone to replace the leech that left you hanging?" Kyou asked while playing with Kirara's ear, he now knew what it felt like to play with someone's' furry ears, it was fun! No wonder Kagome does it all the time.

"Hm, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship now, I'm still trying to move on you know" Sango answered then started to play with Kyou's ears too.

"How will you move on if you don't find someone else to love?"

Sango grew silent and thought about it. _'He's right. But I doubt there's anyone out there who won't __cheat on me, I need someone who hates women, except me of course, but who?' _

_

* * *

  
_

_Didn't mean to take you for granted  
Didn't mean to show I don't care  
Didn't mean to throw away this once in a lifetime of chance  
Being with you _

Bankotsu and his band of mercenaries were busying themselves by looking around in the temple. They were all excited, it seems that someone has been there, given the fact that Kagome's bag is gone from the spot that they left it at, and the kitchen looks like it's been used recently, other than that, nothing else seemed to change. **( A.N. It's quite obvious now that Jin wasn't there when the shichinintai attacked) **

"Aniki, we've been searching here for hours now, and we've found nothing. Don't you think we should get going now? Kagome could be nearby you know?" exclaimed Jakotsu.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's rather disappointing though, what a waste of time." answered the Shichinintai leader. Bankotsu whipped around to look at his men.

"We leave after dinner; we won't stop for potty breaks so get stuffed. Let it out as fast as you let it in got it?!" Bankotsu's command was serious. The two brothers immediately dived for the kitchen and prepared something to eat.

"Where are we heading?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Mostly likely we're heading west."

At dinner, Jakotsu tried to start up a conversation,

"Hey aniki, when we find her, what do we do?" Jakotsu looked and waited for Bankotsu to reply.

"I don't know, maybe we could..." Jakotsu cut him off.

"Do you love her aniki?" Jakotsu's sudden question made Bankotsu choke out his food.

"W… what?! Come on now Jakotsu you gotta be kidding! I don't _love_ her. Pft" Bankotsu said, putting a disgusted tone in the word 'love'

"Then why do we put so much effort in finding her?" Jakotsu asked again, but this time evil Suikotsu answered for his brother.

"She brought us back Ja, we still have a little bit of honor in us to show some gratitude."

"Uh- Okay." Jakotsu and Bankotsu said in unison.

"So if you don't love her aniki, can we you know, do stuff in the next village, it's been awhile since I got laid." evil Suikotsu's suggestion disturbed Bankotsu to no end.

'_what? I can't _

_Hold up-_

_I don't have any commitment to Kagome right? _

_**'Yah at the moment you don't,' **_

_'Can I?' _

_'you're the body man, your choice, bottom line is you'll regret it, just like everything you've done so far.' _

"We'll see Suikotsu." Bankotsu's answer made Jakotsu's eyes leak out of their sockets.

"What?!"

"Come on now, it's not like either of us is committed to someone right?" Bankotsu joked.

"Whatever aniki" with that Jakotsu turned around and started packing. Bankotsu gave him a questioning look and spat out.

"LOOK, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WANT HER BACK THAT I LOVE HER OK?! I'm man and I need sex, so suck it up!"

"Alright, whatever aniki" _'I know you don't mean that, you'll realize soon enough. I hope it won't be too late when you do though.' _

_

* * *

  
_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you _

The happy couple continued on flying around in silence. _'Come on, break it already.' _Kagome chanted in her head. Hiten was quiet, it scared her. This went on for minutes, and Kagome was getting bored. She then caught sight of his braid. _'Bankotsu' _she thought aimlessly as she reached for the braid.

"You confuse me miko." Kagome stared up in shock. _'He talked right? Finally!' _

"Sometimes you act like you hate being my mate, but there are times you act all lovey-dovey to me." Hiten's words made Kagome think. _'When did I do that?' _

"Oh yeah?! Like when?"

"When I was doing this-" to prove his point, Hiten shoved his head back down to her neck and started lapping all over his mark. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Hiten! Stop!" Hiten looked at her. "See what I mean? You could have just smacked my head away but instead you giggled" He had a point.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to be my mate?" Hiten looked into her eyes and waited for her to reply. "I'm positive" Hiten tilted his head down in dismay.

"Do you really love this guy?" Hiten asked again.

"I don't know, I really can't say if what I feel is just mere infatuation or love itself. I really don't know." Kagome looked up at the stars, and Hiten just stared at her more, taking in the beauty in front of him, but of course, no woman as worth abandoning your family.

"Beautiful ne?" Kagome said admiring the stars.

"Yeah, beautiful" Hiten said and trailed his fingers on Kagome's silky smooth face.

_'Shame really, can't have her, but that doesn't mean I can't fool around with her and her stuck up boy friend.'_

"Hey, after you bring back Manten and I un-mark you, can I travel with you guys?" Hiten asked, hoping she would allow.

Kagome looked at him with a pout "I'm not the leader of the Shichinintai, it's not my choice to make, but if it were my decision, I'd love to have you with us!" Oh boy, Kagome had no idea what Hiten is planning in his diabolical demon mind.

"That's all I need to hear. When you get back with them, I'll show up a few days later and ask if I can come along" Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was suppressed by Hiten's finger.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them about you being my mate.. ha-ha, yet." Hiten said with mischief ringing in his voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked. "Where is your brother's remains anyway?"

"South west of this region."

"Good, it's far from the demon slayer village."

"Why? What's there?"

"Let's just say I don't look forward to meeting up with _someone _there." Kagome said, sadness tainting her voice.

"May I ask who, so I may kick his ass; for scaring my mate?" Hiten made her laugh. _'He really didn't know when to back off, did he?' _

"I'm just worried that's all, I think he plans on using me as a catalyst for some dark ritual or something."

"Want me to kill him so he'll back off?"

_'Aw, that's sweet Hiten but the spell is for the greater good. I don't mind having to sacrifice myself' _-greater good, yeah right.

'_If this spell happens to be a success, then demons will be hunted and wiped clean of the world.' _

_**'Serves them right!' **_

_'Uh, unless you haven't noticed, Hiten is being nice! Not all of them are evil!' _

"Hey Hiten, what is it that you demons are here in this world for?" Hiten winced in the question. _'She's not supposed to know those stuff yet.' _

"Uh, I'll tell you that after we bring Manten back okay?" He didn't want to explain the whole thing now, especially with the demon apocalypse showing its disgusting head. Little did he know, he was holding the apocalypse's catalyst in his arms.

"We're here" Hiten landed in a small cave high up in a cliff.

"Where is it" Kagome asked, looking around for the bones.

Hiten handed her the bones and she began.

"Kagome, Manten and I, have to attend a demon's meeting after this, it's quite serious."

Kagome looked up at Hiten with a sad face. "You're leaving me?"

"I'll be back; we'll meet up with your Boy friend's band of jerks soon"

Kagome brought a huge pout on her face. "Where do you expect me to stay?" Hiten thought for a bit and then an idea popped in his head.

"There's town north of here. Seeing that we are in the south west, you go north to get to the west."

Kagome rolled her eyes. What was it with her companions leaving her in the dust, was she really that big of a burden?

"What is this village called?"

"Arashiyama" Kagome nodded and continued on setting up Manten bones.

"After this I might... never mind," Kagome decided it was best not to let Hiten worry about her. _'For Bankotsu Kagome, even if after this I only have a month left to live. I'll bear with it as long as I can get back to Bankotsu.' _Kagome was desperate, she needed to be with Bankotsu so much, she wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

Kagome laid her hands on the bones and gave Hiten a sad face and she was engulfed in black light.

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here? _

_RESURRECTION PHASE_

"_Child, why do you keep on shortening your life?" Nanami asked, now in her pretty form. _

"I _want to be with Bankotsu; I'll do whatever it takes to-" _

"_Child you have two months left to live, your body will begin to weaken after we talk" _

_Kagome stared in disbelief. Whatever she did, she still didn't regret doing it. She won't hurt Bankotsu by dying, he didn't care right? _

_- Oh how wrong she was, little did she know Bankotsu was currently busting his ass trying to find her. _

"_Two months? That should be enough for Kyou's spell, and I bet my family probably thinks I'm dead now anyway." Kagome looked down at earth, 'nothing to regret.' _

_SCENE CHANGE:_

_Kagome was somewhere high up, like a mountain, or a hill, she couldn't tell. Loking down she saw herslef and Bankots; talking._

_"please break my fingers, and don't ever let me go" she heard herself say. Then everything faded, the Kagome and Bankotsu she was watching were gone, too. _

_then she looked up and met the most beautiful blue eyes she has been longing to see again. _

_"did you see that? do you remember the other dream like this? did you have it too?" Bankotsu asked confused out of his mind ' what is it with dreams? he thought to himself._

_Before Kagome could nod, she woke up....  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome opened her eyes to a disturbing yet; beautiful sight .Her mate had tears of joy trickling down his cheeks as he hugged his brother for the first time in two years. This was what she wanted, to make others happy, demon or human, it didn't matter if she had to be sacrificed for their happiness.

Hiten stopped hugging his brother when he noticed his mate hasn't got up yet.

"Hey, Kagome what's wrong?" Hiten asked her pulling her up so she was in a more comfortable position.

"Nothing, just an after effect, it's always like this." Kagome answered in lie.

Just then a blur of white came in the picture. The lord of the western lands stood before them. "This Sesshomaru sees you have your brother back, but this Sesshomaru doesn't understand is to why my brother's wench is in your arms"

Hiten hissed, "She's not his, she's my mate. Or ex-mate whatever."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care anymore, we have to go now" Hiten looked at Sesshomaru and then Kagome then Sesshomaru again.

"Can I have a minute with her, alone?" His brother and Sesshomaru nodded and headed out.

"Kagome, I don't want to leave you like this, but I have to. You head north of here and reside in Arashiyama, until me or the Shichinintai find you. Okay?" Kagome just groaned and sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"Un-mark please." she let out in a hoarse voice. Hiten gave her a sad look and bent down to her neck again.

"Goodbye mate." with these words he sunk his teeth down into her flesh once again.

Kagome clutched his hoari as her body shot up to a familiar pain. Hiten had tears in his eyes and brought his hand to the small of Kagome's back and pushed her to him, his other hand just below her ear. He really didn't want to let her go, but he needed to.

Soon he was done. And Kagome lifted her hand to feel for the wound, it was still there.

"Hey it's still here-"

"Yeah, the unmarking process takes time. I have to do that about nine more times, give or take..."

"Oh..." Kagome sat up and hugged Hiten. "Be careful red eyes, I'll miss you"

Hiten was shocked by Kagome's sudden show of affection. Oh god he wanted to take her here and now, but he controlled himself. _'She says she'll miss me? Hm, makes sense, we've known each other for years now, as foe, but still...'_

"I promise I'll find you and your boyfriend, so I can mess with your asses." Hiten joked, he laughed a bit but his Laugh was replaced with a frown when he saw Kagome's depressed face.

"Yeah, be there in two months if you want to see me." She confused him. _'What does she mean, is she in death row or something?' _Hiten shrugged the thought off and was going to say something when.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?!"

* * *

**{Cliffy! (audience throws knives) Kidding!!!}**

**

* * *

  
**

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself _

"Hey, where's the other thunder bother?" Koga asked and twisted his face in disgust when he saw Manten.

"Boy your kind is u-guh-ly!" Koga mused.

"Heh, if our kind is as ugly as you think, then why would lady Kagome be my brother's mate?" Manten's words angered the shit out of Koga.

"Kagome? No! She's my mate!" Koga argued.

"Doesn't look like that to me, seeing that their cuddling right now" Koga couldn't take it; he had to see for himself. Had his woman mated someone else? '_Damn I shouldn't have left her with the mutt! Damn it!'_

Koga busted in the cave and froze at what he saw; there she was Kagome tilting her head to the side, giving Hiten the go signal to fuck her neck with his mouth. '_I take it back, I'm not gay but this thunder demon has looks I' ll give him that'_

His eyes widened tenfold when he saw Hiten sink his teeth into her. _'That's my job!' _

His eyes followed Kagome as she moved to hug the demon, he couldn't make out what she was saying, and it sounded like 'take care' and 'miss you' and 'see me'

He couldn't take it anymore he snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?!"

Hiten whipped around to meet the angry ice blue eyes of Koga. A sigh escaped his lips. "Annoying, wimpy wolf" He mumbled under his breath.

Hiten stood up and laid Kagome down to lean on the cave wall, he pulled out Raigekijin and pointed the drenched spear at the wolf prince's neck.

"No, not your woman." after saying this Hiten prepared to lounge at Koga but was stopped by Sesshomaru,

"This Sesshomaru forbids lowly quarrels between lowly demons caused by lowly women."

"Miko, we must leave, goodbye for now." With that Sesshomaru formed his light ball around the foursome. Kagome craned her neck to catch Hiten's smirk and his goodbye wave.

In a flash of light, they were gone, she was alone again.

"Time to go to this 'Arashiyama' place." Kagome summoned all her strength to walk. If Kyou hadn't trained her, she wouldn't be able to move.

Her body was so weak, she couldn't carry herself for a long time, so she fell, and fell, and fell.. Soon it was night fall and she was hungry.

"No bunnies." Kagome joked at herself, but then reality hit her hard. Her breath started to hitch and her eyes wide.

_'Oh god! Two months! Two months! No!' _

_**'Get a grip Kagome! We wanted this so relax!' **_

_'Just imagine you dying beside Bankotsu while he sleeps.'_

Strangely, that comforted Kagome, "Yeah, I'll die beside him while he sleeps. My last sight, will be his handsome, peaceful sleeping face- that's the best." Kagome chanted this repeatedly and looked for something to eat.

* * *

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest _

Sango, Kirara, and Kyou waited for someone by a fire. "Where is this Jin?" Sango murmured.

"He's almost here, but no Hikari," Kyou clenched his fists in to a tight ball and leaned on a tree.

Hours passed, and Sango fell asleep. As if it was just waiting for the slayer to fall asleep, a blue head popped up from a bush.

"Sorry, she got away." Jin said and flopped down beside Kyou.

"Yeah, I know." was all Kyou said and got ready for bed when a question popped up.

"Why did you ask me to play dead for Kagome?" Kyou just looked at his friend. "I didn't like fooling her, you know?" Jin added, guilt staining his garish voice.

"Simple, so she wouldn't go to the Shichinintai when I leave her." Kyou answered coolly.

"And that's working out well for you? You lied to her, making her think that the Shichinintai killed me, when they didn't even see me. Do you really think she won't find out?!" Jin snapped at the end of his sentence.

"Let's just hope she finds out after the spell is casts. There's a full moon in a month. We've missed this month's full moon already," Jin just nodded and went to sleep.

"We have to get Hikari, fast."

* * *

_Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you _

Bankotsu stabbed Banryuu to the ground, and whipped around to face his brothers. He wore a smug smirk on his face and proclaimed, "Welcome to Arashiyama boys."

* * *

**hm, here's chapter 9!**

**i have something to say.. ehem..**

**have you ever in your life, done something your so proud of and you want others to recognize it and tell you what they think? it's the same thing here with fanfiction. us authors, make our fics with pride, we are proud of it, and we would love to hear from our readeres. it makes us feel that we didn't waste our time, writing our fics.**

**so R&R if you'd like  
**


	10. Desire, and sometimes this longing

**Brookeylynn:** wow! Your like the best! Thanks so much for everything! Lol!

**Kittyb78: **thanks for everything! You and brookey are the best betas evah!

**Whitestars: **hey! Tnx and I'm glad that you worked stuff out with blue martini! Thanks a bunch!

**Yuti-chan:heya! **Heya! Thanx for the review! And yeah, poor Kagome.

**Kouga's older woman:** yup yup yup! They're in the same town alright! Tnx so much for reviewing!

**blue martini: **okay,.. tnx for changing your pen name! It's quite offending to some, but its okay! Tnx for everything, glad u and whitey worked things out!

**sinistera of the akatsuki: **thank you,... you're great by the way! I love your story 'destiny is a strang thing!' pls update. -smile + hug- and for those who haven't read it yet go go read it! It's juicy! After reviewing on my fic of course! Kidding! (not kidding Lol!)

**just shut up and see for once: **wow, tnx a bunch! Don't be all possessive of me, other's wanna be my fan too! Joke! I appreciate you and your reviews a lot!**  
Naomi princess:** tnx! I love it when I get ppl who review! You guys just urge me to write more! Tnx tnx tnx!

**unsigned in dudes:** wow, now, this is a lot,.. but thanks anyway! I encourage you to make accounts and make connections with the authors you like, you know, so we can pm you and we can share ideas! It'll be fun! Just ask the rest of us with blue pen names when you see us in the review page! Lol!

* * *

**A.N. I love you all and such but I have to warn you, this story isn't for babies who believe that Bankotsu and Kagome should be together after a few mushy moments, I'm going to put lot's of stuff in here to test their love. Don't flame me for it. ^__^**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10

_desire, and sometimes this longing is too much to ignore_

_I thought some time alone_

_was what we really needed_

_you said that it would hurt more than it helps_

_but I couldn't see that_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hikari'" Kyou hissed when he saw what Hikari had done in her 'auto-pilot' state. He looked around, trying to find any survivors from Hikari's devastating Harvest.

"Sango, search the village," Kyou commanded Sango, dominance ringing in his velvet voice. Sango nodded and hopped on Kirara and started flying through the crushed town.

Kyou went around, too. Trying to find the cause of all this death, he searched every temple, but his effort was all in vain. But then, out of nowhere he heard a silent whimper. _'Hikari, poor girl, she has to wake up and see all the death she has brought upon humans; not knowing that it was her doing.' _Kyou thought and followed the small cries.

"Damn it sucks not being able to hear her soul," Kyou complained, sniffing madly around the village. He slid open a hut door and found her crumpled on the floor; crying.

Hikari spotted the intruder and tackled him to the ground.

"Kyou-sama!" Hikari cried, confused and scared, not knowing what she had done. She always thought that she just had an angel beside her, always protecting her from these kinds of murders.

"I survived again, why do the mean killers leave me alive, Kyou-sama?" She was shaking and Kyou simply patted her back.

"You just have an angel Hikari, he is always guarding you." Kyou lied; he did not want to tell the little girl, that she single handedly wiped out an entire village with only the aid of her hands.

Kyou carried the girl and went on following waves of Sango's soul. Soon enough he found her examining some random temple.

"I found her." Kyou walked in the temple without another word and let down the sleeping girl on a futon inside a room and went outside to have a 'talk' with the slayer.

"You see now why she needs to be guarded by a slayer all the time?" Sango was confused, she never knew why it had to be her, why she needed to guard the girl, and sacrifice her own freaking blood.

"No, I do NOT see what you mean." Sango seethed.

"The only soul she cannot take is a slayer's soul. Therefore you are the best person suited for the job." Kyou explained.

"Yeah, but WHY does she NEED to be guarded?" Sango snapped

Kyou sighed and explained. "You know damned well what Hikari is- or will become. Her parents had no idea, that Hikari could fend for herself and supply herself with souls. They thought that they had to do the job; so their family became mercenaries, signing up for wars and such, just to kill-sadly the wars weren't enough. It didn't provide the necessary quota of souls Hikari needed. So they just went through town to town, village to village, and slaughtered countless people." Kyou paused a bit, to refresh his dried up mouth with some water and began again.

"I don't know what happened, because when her parents died. It seems someone continued their legacy, unfortunately I don't know who. But ten years ago, it stopped, the souls stopped coming to her. It seems that 'that' someone died and no one fed her anymore." Kyou's eyes held a grim expression and continued with hate trailing in his voice.

"So she automatically did the job of keeping herself alive. She kills by sucking souls into her body, unlike the traditional way of soul collecting, she did not use soul collectors; she just touches people and they die." Kyou finished his explanation and looked at Sango, who didn't seemed satisfied.

"Yeah, so? It's not that big of a deal; sure people die, but Hikari's Jewel is forty percent good, and sixty percent evil. She is not balanced. Unlike Midoriko's jewel, Hikari's can end the world in a snap." Sango said, and to put in more effect, she snapped her fingers when she said 'snap'.

"The world will become unbalanced, if she continues on like this. There will be no more humans on earth." Kyou whispered hoarsely, his velvet voice held darkness in every word he spoke.

"What? Impossible, people now a days are fuck machines; it's very unlikely that humans will become extinct. We will just reproduce and reproduce." Sango argued, but in a calm voice, she did not want to get Kyou all worked up, he might start a fight, that could result into more death.

"Yeah, people do have sex all the time and humans will reproduce, but-" he paused, just for the drama.

"But?" Sango urged him on, itching to know what he was going to say.

"But the offspring will be lifeless; they will have no soul, and most likely die days after birth." Kyou finished, his heart breaking at the thought.

"WHAT?! How would that happen?" Sango was obviously caught off guard; she was so not expecting that.

"Because, all the souls Hikari sucks in, won't get to be reincarnated. Basic ally, if Hikari sucks all the souls in the world; if someone tries to have a child,-" Kyou did not wish to continue, so Sango continued for him.

"They would live to be soulless zombies" Sango had a fearful yet, determined expression imprinted on her face; she was going to end this chaos with Hikari. But soon her expression was replaced with confusion.

"Hold up- you are a demon, aren't you guys supposed to love the idea of the extinction of humanity?" Sango queried, her brow shooting up.

Kyou's teeth grinned together and he forced out a sentence. "You, don't know.... what I am.. So..."

Sango got the point, '_Fine if he was that desperate to hide what he was, then by all means, hide it, see f I give a damn'._

"Fine, I'll back off now, you should get some rest. The night is approaching and we have to get a move on early in the morning." Sango's voice held a commanding tone, but she wasn't trying to force him into it, it as just a suggestion.

Kyou nodded and went inside the temple, but turned his head to face Sango.

"Do not try to command me, I am the boss here." Kyou said with a smirk planted on his face.

Sango just rolled her eyes and whispered a quick 'whatever' and took off to clean the place, since she knew by morning; the whole place would reek of rotting flesh, she did not want the Hikari to smell that.

Then she thought to herself.

'_Kohaku, help me please, Kyou will really bleed me to death if I don't find you.' _

_

* * *

  
_

_I thought it was the end_

_of our tragic story_

_And so I let the one I love the most_

_to be alone_

Kikyo's eyes narrowed on the sight of the hanyou she despised the most.

"Naraku," She greeted casually.

"Why Kikyo, Kukuku, I'm surprised you came." Naraku stated, without a hint of surprise in his voice- hah! Surprised he says.

"What did you call me for, you vile, despicable half man" Kikyo said coldly, her eyes burning with hate.

Naraku straightened up, quitting the mind playing game for awhile, he knew one thing. 'a pissed Kikyo, is not a good Kikyo'

"I'll be blunt miko, why did you tear apart the Inutachi?" Naraku asked as he tied his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"I don't answer to pathetic beings such as yourself," Kikyo answered, her eyes narrowing even more.

Naraku did not have time for her stubbornness; he was going to have to use force to squeeze out answers from the miko.

"Do not even think of threatening me, blackmailing me with my life, hah! I'm already dead Naraku, I don't mind dying again." Kikyo challenged, although what she said was a lie, it sounded just as real.

"Fine, I will not threaten you," Naraku said and a chuckle rose from his chest. _'Silly mortal, if she wishes not to be threatened; then I will attack without warning, stupid human miko.' _Naraku thought evilly and let out one of his tentacles and planned to use it as a whip. Before Kikyo could process what was happening, he stabbed her right in the stomach.

Kikyo fell on her knees, refusing to go done without a fight- scratch that, refusing to go down, she notched an arrow and let it fly, decapitating the offending tentacle.

But to no avail, Naraku unleashed a whole bunch of tentacles, wiggling around trying to get a hold of the miko.

She put up a fight, she unleashed all her powers onto the slimy tentacles, shooting at them with full force, but her arrows were limited, she knew she would not last long.

_'NO, I cannot keep this up forever.' _Kikyo thought, losing all the hope she had of winning against the hanyou. She fired her last arrow and held up the white flag, signaling surrender.

_'Better to stay alive for my beloved' _Kikyo thought and looked forward to avenging his death.

"Kukuku, not bad miko, if you had unlimited arrows you could have brought me down" Naraku stated.

Kikyo scowled, and shot her head up to glare at the half man. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know your motives for destroying the Inutachi." Naraku said; his voice as demanding and manipulating as ever.

Kikyo sighed and thought about it. _'It does not hold threat if I tell him, the half man isn't a babble mouth, that I'm positive of.' _

"Simple, I want to make Inuyasha's and Kagome's lives miserable enough for them to beg for death" Kikyo shrugged and was about to walk away when a huge tentacle wall popped up before her, her emotionless face flashed a small 'Ew' expression and turned around.

"What now?!" she snapped.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Naraku asked again with the same demanding, bitchy tone as before.

"Revenge, just revenge" Kikyo answered calmly, hoping that Naraku would back off- but he didn't.

"Revenge for what? Did Inuyasha choose your reincarnation over you? I wonder why I did not see that." Naraku mused and surfed through Kanna's mirror to check if he missed anything.

"No, he did not choose," Kikyo's words confused Naraku, what else would make such a pure person strive for revenge? But of course, he did not let his confusion show through his mask.

Kikyo threw him a sad look and said.

"He killed my beloved _Suikotsu._" after saying this, Naraku looked off guard and she decided to make a run for it.

_'Foolish miko, did she not know that the person she is trying to destroy just revived her -gag- beloved? Poor undated miko' _Naraku shook his head in disappointment and some sadistic pitiful expression on his smug face.

"I almost neglected the fact that the Shichinintai are out of my control." Naraku said to himself grimly and tried to figure out his next move.

* * *

_And I tried and found out this one thing is true_

_that I'm nothing without you_

_I know better now_

_and I've had a change of heart _

Bankotsu was sitting on a bench and fiddled with his thumbs.

_'Should I go in? It's tempting but so wrong.' _Bankotsu pondered around these thoughts and completely ignored his arguing brothers.

"What do you mean you're not coming in?" Dr. Evil snapped.

"This place doesn't have men! I don't want to fuck a girl, Ew" Jakotsu whined and eyed his oldest brother for aid, but no, his Aniki was in his own world, trying to figure out something that disturbed him. '_Probably about Kagome.' _

"What do you want to do? We have to stick together." Dr. Evil argued.

"I'll go shopping!" Jakotsu beamed and gave big, puppy dog eyes to Suikotsu.

"Ugh fine, oi Aniki-" Dr. Evil moved to nag his brother but was cut off.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think, be patient you horny son of a bitch!" Bankotsu snapped and cradled his head with his hands and groaned in frustration; he was so confused!

Suikotsu backed off in an instant, fearing his brother's wrath.

_'__**Come on Bankotsu, just one won't hurt. Think of it, the thrill of spilling yourself into some woman-' **_

_'No! This one time, I'm going to do the good thing.' _Bankotsu fought hard against his hormone-driven, sex-crazed side, but to no avail.

_**'Just one round, just imagine the whore as Kagome...' **_the voice trailed off and a whirl of perverted images of Kagome in positions he'd love to be in; her legs wrapped around his waist, him slamming inside of her- full throttle. Her moaning out his name, over and over again in pleasure as she came.

He couldn't take it, hormones got the better of him and he waved his hand to motion Suikotsu to come to him.

"Get one that looks like Kagome and we're off." Bankotsu commanded, feeling his groin harden as more of those images flushed through him.

Minutes later, they were called into their respective rooms. Bankotsu walked to his, his gut was feeling twisted. He knew he shouldn't do this but he is still going to , man was he weak.

He pushed open the door, and looked for her. He gasped in shock, there she was, his whore, and she looked... Exactly like ...Kagome.

The big brown eyes, the ivory pale skin, the raven locks, the scrumptious body, the whole package! She gave him a sexy wink and pulled him to the bed, pushed him on it, and they began their sexual entourage. The temptation was becoming harder and harder to resist.

* * *

WITH Kagome

_Night falls, I fall, _

_and where were you?_

_Warm skin, wolf grin_

_and where were you?_

Kagome was lying on the ground, shivering from the cold that enveloped her body.

"No, not like this, I must live through this and go be happy with Bankotsu for two months!" Kagome cheered herself on and crawled and crawled, dragging her body, using her arms. '_I bet I look like the grudge.' _Kagome joked, but she knew all too well that it was true, she looked dreadful!

Black circles just below her eyes, she was paler than ivory, her hair was a mess, she crawled around the forest ground, and she grew thin from the lack of food, in other words, she looked dead, heck, even deader than Kikyo. _'At least she can walk.'_ Kagome groaned as she thought this.

After hours of crawling, she stumbled upon a path. _'Probably leads to Arashiyama'_ Kagome thought happily and a small smile wondered to her face. She sat up and decided to rest for a while.

_'Oh Bankotsu, I want to see you again. -Giggle- I miss Hiten. I wonder where my mate is?_' she joked herself.

A few hours later, she spotted a soul collector; a violet soul collector. _'Kikyo? No, her soul collectors are light blue in color. What are these?' _Kagome thought, her eyes widened when she saw it had a few friends and they were heading straight her

"Oh god, they're after me and my soul!" Kagome whispered to herself and summoned all her strength and tried to pull out Kagryuu, but something caught her eye.

The soul collectors were already fully loaded! They were carrying electric blue orbs that glowed beautifully against the night sky.

She got over her awe when she remembered that the soul collectors were nearing her. She tried to escape- but she was too late. She shut her eyes and braced herself for impact, but it never came, she felt herself grow stronger, like she was given energy.

Out of curiosity she peeked open one eye and gasped at what she saw. She was face to face with the belly of a soul collector. It flew away after dropping off the blue orbs in her, then it circled around her, and then its friends did the same.

"What is happening?" Kagome asked out load hoping for an answer, strangely, someone answered her.

She heard voices everywhere, tiny, child like voices. Kagome figured it was the soul collectors talking and waved her hands.

"One by one please." Kagome ordered and the collectors complied.

"Nanami sends us to give you energy until you die."

Kagome's face fell. "Well, that was straight forward." She murmured.

The collector replied. "Did we hurt your feelings? We apologize; we do not feel so we don't know how to handle emotional people." Kagome shot them a confuse look.

"You are our client and we shall serve you, and we are not soul collectors; we are their brethren, energy thieves." one of the things spiraled around her, as if trying to show the difference between a soul collector and an energy thief.

_'More like energy suckers if you ask me.' _

Kagome examined their bodies, they did differ in some way- color, duh?

Kagome nodded in understanding and stood up. She turned to her heels and walked away from the path.

"Where are you going, Kagome-sama?" one of the thieves whispered into the air.

"I'm hunting, I haven't eaten anything real for days." Kagome exclaimed and patted her belly.

* * *

_I fell, into the moon_

_and it covered you in blue_

_can I make it right , can I survive the night_

_alone?_

Hiten stepped into the castle meeting room and his handsome face twisted into disgust. All the demon lords were present, there was Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Yura **(she ain't dead in this fic, so yeah), **and a bunch of other ugly looking demons

"What have you called us for, Lord Sesshomaru?" Yura asked lustfully and sat on the table, crossing her legs, more than obviously trying to look sexy in front of the strongest demon lord. It wasn't really working.

_'What a whore.'_ Hiten told himself. He chuckled a bit when he remembered the slut he fried just to prove his point to Kagome.

_'Ah, those were the days, if only I had found her sooner.'_ Hiten smiled at the thought and continued to day dream about what could have happened if he just took her there on the spot and stole her away from the hanyou. Not really paying attention to the meeting, Manten will explain it to him later.

"This Sesshomaru will be frank, the demon apocalypse is coming and we have to stop it" Sesshomaru's cool, calm voice gave everyone chills. Except Yura, who got even more aroused with his authoritative tone.

"We cannot let that happen, for we will fail at our purpose here on earth" Ayame stated, her eyes shining with fear, Koga felt like comforting the girl so he did.

"Exactly, if we die out,the human population will rise and soon they will destroy themselves and our world. We cannot allow that!" Koga snapped as he held Ayame and patted her back.

"We must kill it's catalyst, I heard she is miko, a pale, beautiful woman." Sesshomaru informed them bluntly. Those words stopped Hiten's day dreaming. Hiten felt his heart become paralyzed. How could he be so blind!? The person who is going to blindly help destroy the world was his mate!

_'No, impossible, Kagome can't do that; she doesn't have that kind of power.' –_ oh how wrong he was to underestimate his own mate.

Yura caught sight of Hiten in deep thought, finally giving up on Sesshomaru. "Hello handsome." Yura flirted with him nonstop.

"Back off, I'm already mated." Hiten didn't look at her and continued his pondering. "Come on." She said seductively, trying to feel him up, and pushing her body up against his. He immediately pushed her off and sent her flying up against the nearest wall, his body pulsing with irritation. What the fuck was her problem?! Couldn't the bitch take a hint?

"Hey! Don't you fuck with me you stupid bastard! I'll send you to your grave!" Yura yelled, infuriated at being hit by the very man she was trying to seduce.

"Then stop trying to fill your pussy up every second you get and take a hint!" He paused. "I. don't. want. you." He said slowly, as if trying to explain something to a mentally retarded child.

"Whatever." She said, finally giving up.

Yura shrugged, realizing he was right, and went to flirt with the wolf prince but was tackled down by Ayame and they started a cat fight.

"This Sesshomaru commands you all to shut the fuck up!" Everyone's jaw fell; they couldn't believe that the Lord of the western lands, just... CURSED! But you couldn't really blame him. With an overly horny Yura, a daydreaming Hiten, an overly assiduous Manten, a confused wolf demon, and a chick fight going on things were getting pretty hectic.

"Our race is being threatened by the apocalypse and you lowly demons can't take matters seriously?" Sesshomaru added calming down and put his cold mask back on.

Everyone recovered from the initial shock and fixed themselves. "We will find out who the catalyst is and kill it, understood?" Koga said, acting like the leader he is.

All the demons fled from the castle and began the hunt for the catalyst.

"Brother," Manten called out. Hiten looked at him and raised his brow. "What?"

"I wish to join Sesshomaru and his team, the Lord says that I will be useful to him," Manten stated, while admiring his brother's hair that danced with the wind.

Hiten's face fell, he did not want this, for them to be separated, his parents told him to protect his brother, but instead h e got him killed. He knew that he would be safer with Sesshomaru.

Hiten hanged his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, if that is what you wish." Hiten's face was full of hurt and excitement at the same time.- it was weird cause that was just not possible.

_'Maybe I'm doing this because I know he will be a burden when I meet up with my mate and her band of jerks.' _

_**'No, that is not it! We are doing this for our brother! Not for some woman!' **_

Hiten sighed again and began his search.

* * *

_High tide, inside_

_where were you and where were you?_

_Wide eyed, I died.._

_where were you?_

After Kagome got over killing a poor bunny she plunged it into a stick and rolled it around a fire. She had to admit, she was quite happy, she heard voices of sweet, innocent children around her, coming from her faithful new servants. She was no longer alone.

Soon enough she went back on the road, and began to search for the path leading to Arashiyama. She couldn't find it! Just when she was about to give up, she heard voices. Not voices of her pets, but voices of men.

Kagome jumped to the side and hid herself from view, pulling out Kagryuu in case it would be needed. She ordered her pets to hide themselves to, so they were all huddled up in a bush, squeezed in there.

She couldn't breathe. '_I meant fly away! Not squish me in my own hiding spot.' _

Then two men came to view, _'Hm, they look harmless.' _just then, her loyal pets wiggled and caught her off guard, making her jump out of the bush and land on her butt.

"What?!? Why I'm gonna!" Kagome was about to get back in there to beat the crap out of her pets but stopped at her tracks when she noticed the perverted looks she was receiving.

_'Oh great, perverts! OH GOD SAVE ME FROM THE PERVERTS OF THIS UNIVERSE!' _Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Hello, you seem lost, may we help you?" One man asked politely, but the look in his eyes gave of his lecherous side.

"Yes, I would love some help, can you show me the path to Arashiyama?" Kagome replied, trying her best not to pull their wandering eyes out of their sockets!

"This way." The men showed her the way, she shot a look at the bush she was in earlier. She could have sworn she heard her pets snicker. After she found the path she made a run for it, top speed, leaving the men in the dust.

Gods she missed running, she felt like she was flying when she ran.. She was so caught up in running that her energy levels sunk below sea level, when she was just kilometers away from her destination.

Soon her knees gave way and her pretty face met the forest floor. _'No.... not again, where are my pets?' _Kagome thought aimlessly and lay down on the forest floor.

* * *

_And then I met someone  
and thought she could replace you  
we got a long just fine  
we wasted time because she was not you _

Kagome's look alike harlot got Bankotsu worked up in seconds, and was now reaching for the ties of his armor as they shared a passionless kiss. There was no moaning like he had imagined, this was not Kagome.

The whore continued to kiss him as she moved to straddle him. She lined up her hips on his hard dick, and she began riding him. Bankotsu overcome with pleasure imagining it was his beloved, grabbed onto the blankets and moaned in pleasure. But his heart felt like something was missing. He shrugged it off and enjoyed the pleasure the she provided. It was the best he could get at the time.

Imagining Kagome in the slut's place, his need took over and his hands reached for the whore's hips. He pushed her to go faster and harder. The whore stopped and rolled them over so he was on top; she opened her kimono and pushed the braided head to her breasts.

At first he just stared at them, they were too big. He wanted Kagome's, the normal size. But feeling his own need increase painfully, he began to nibble on it's pert nipple with no mercy. He didn't give a damn if she bled or not.

The slut wanted more of him and forgot that she was there to pleasure him, not the other way around. She swiftly brought her hand under his hakama and grabbed his throbbing member. Bankotsu shot up in realization, this was NOT his Kagome; just some dirty whore. Kagome would never do that. She wasn't quick and passionless.

Finally able to control his desire, he mentally berated himself. _'What the fuck am I doing?! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!! _

Bankotsu, disgusted beyond all reason, without warning pushed off the whore; who was now getting ready to give him a blow job.

* * *

_we had a lot of fun  
though we knew we were faking  
love was not impressed with our connection _

_they were all lies, all lies _

Jakotsu strode from shop to shop, looking for all the stuff he needed. He entered a shop and looked around, looking for his type of kimono.

"PERFECT!" Jakotsu squealed and hugged the pink and white kimono to his heart and ran to the dressing room. (what do you call dressing rooms in the feudal era? Hm dunno)

The gay man spun around the mirror, checking himself out, making poses for the mirror and trying different hairstyles when he overheard a very interesting conversation.

"I mean hot man! The most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

_'Pft, women are disgusting, disloyal creatures, they are so not beautiful!' _

"She had black hair and brown eyes."

_'Huh? Kagome has those...' _Jakotsu thought and leaned forward to hear more clearly.

"She wore this sexy kimono! She showed off her legs and shoulders! Gods, what a hottie!"

_'Could be anyone,' _

"And she has a voice of an angel!"

_'Whatever' _Jakotsu was about to lean away. But when he heard the last part, he froze.

"One flaw though, she had this huge scar on her palm." Jakotsu's eyes shot wide open and he busted out of the shop and ran to the whore-house that his Aniki was staying in.

* * *

_I'd rather have bad times with you,_

_than good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm,_

_than safe and warm by myself _

Bankotsu picked up Banryu and turned around to face his whore, she held a pout and a look of disappointment on her face, she looked a lot like Kagome, but she was not her.

"Oh come on, we were just getting started." The whore said and climbed up to him and started kissing his ear lobe. Bankotsu seethed and pushed her off him again effortlessly. "Don't touch me you disgusting bitch!" He was being awfully merciful with her. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Kagome.

"Cheapskate! Go! Run to your woman! I bet she's dying somewhere right now." The whore said snidely and turned away.

Bad move. Anger overcame Bankotsu and his breathing sped up. _'How dare this slut say something horrible about Kagome?!' _Bankotsu snapped and with one quick motion, he slashed Banryu and sent the whore's head flying; all bloody and messed up.

Bankotsu walked out of the room and sat on a bench waiting for his brother to finish _'It seems he is doing an all nighter.' _he thought and rested his head on the wall, his head in his hands.

_'That was close... I can't believe I let that disgusting creature from hell touch me!' _Bankotsu thought. His heart whispered, "_No one but Kagome, will satisfy me."_

"Aniki!" His gay brother's voice knocked him out of his thoughts. He looked at him and asked.

"What do you want of me?" Bankotsu asked raising a brow.

Jakotsu panted and panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Aniki! Why aren't you with the whore?" Jakotsu asked. Before Bankotsu could answer...

"Never mind, I'm glad you didn't. I overheard some men talking about a woman! It sounds exactly like Kagome!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

Bankotsu's heart exploded from excitement. He felt a huge gush of joy overtake him. He nodded and took off, searching the whole village; and let me tell you- Arashiyama was huge!

It started to rain, but Bankotsu kept going, he needed to find her! Hundreds of thoughts were in his mind now.

_'Oh god, will she forgive me? Not only that I slapped her but I told her to go away? Damn it!' _

Bankotsu entered the small path, that lead him and his brothers to Arashiyama. He ran and ran, mud staining his white hakama. His face held a smile of worry and sadness all together.

He went deeper into the path, after a long time of running; he finally found what he was looking for.

His midnight blue eyes widened when he saw a small, womanly figure, lying down on the forest floor. She was wearing the kimono he knew all too well. Her hair wet and flowing along the water. Although her face hidden from his view, he still knew it was her.

_'It's her, she's really here!' _Bankotsu thought in awe and inhaled deeply. He was going to go to her, but he froze. First of all, she didn't look so good. What exactly had happened to her when she was alone?

_'What do I say?!' _he started to panic, he was not ready for this, but he couldn't just walk away and come back later. No, he had to swallow his fear and do it now! If she would ever need him, it would definitely be now.

He staggered to her, and when he was close enough; a meter away to be exact, he looked down at her and examined her, her eyes were open, looking the opposite way from him, Anger crept into him when he saw a scar on her neck.

_'What the fuck is that?' _poor Bankotsu, he had no idea that he was looking at Kagome and Hiten's mating mark. He cleared his throat and said. "Kagome?"

Kagome shot back into reality. Was she hearing things? Was she delirious? She did not know, but she heard the voice she had been longing to hear again.

"Bankotsu?" She groaned and tried to roll over to see if it really was him.

The braided boy bent down and helped her up and sat her on his lap. He held her close and pulled her to him, he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He held her there and hugged her with all his might, but careful not to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do; hurt her, again.

Kagome was in shock, she didn't expect this, why was he showing her affection? Did he care? Whatever the reason, it felt awfully good.

'_Oh no, not good, he can't care for me! No! He's gonna get hurt if I die! No he can't, please god NO!!' _Kagome told herself.

"It's me, I'm here." Bankotsu hushed her and hugged her tighter.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she cried and returned the hug _'I'm so sorry Bankotsu.' _"B-Bankotsu, I- I, how? Why?" Kagome sobbed. He then pulled away from her and examined her face. She was pale, paler than a malnourished albino.

_'Did she fend for herself all these months?! Damn it! I'm such an idiot! How could I let her live through hell? I should have been with her! I should never have let her leave! Damn it all!' _Bankotsu scolded himself over and over again.

"Stay with me, please?" Bankotsu choked out the word 'please', fearing that he will be rejected. Little did he know that was the last thing Kagome would do to him.

* * *

_I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like what I've done to you,  
I can only prove the things I say with time,  
please be mine, _

Kagome looked him in the eyes. It's been five whole months, and finally, azure met chocolate once more.

"Bankotsu" Kagome said and lifted her hands to him.

'_I hope he had that dream too, or else he'll think I'm crazy and might actually break them.'_

"Please, break my fingers." Her words shocked him, _'What? She had that dream too?!' _

He looked at her, with understanding in his eyes, Kagome sighed a sigh of relief as he pulled her into another hug.

_'No' _Was Kagome's thoughts as she succumbed into the hug.

"I will never, EVER let you go!" Bankotsu held her to him; everything in his world was perfect.

* * *

_I'd rather have hard times together, _

_than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one _

_who holds my heart  
_

Kagome was here, and will always be with him. - yeah right.

He had his woman in his arms... _'Huh? When did that happen? Heck sounds good; I might make her my woman, 'might'._ He and his brothers were alive and were allowed to kick Naraku's ass. The hanyou was out of the way. Everything was perfect, or so he thought.

Bankotsu had no idea that this happy ending, was only the beginning of the most chaotic, and painful experience he will have to go through in his life. Help him god that his world may not fall apart. And there was no way he could let that happen, because Kagome was in this world.

* * *

**Here is chapter 10! I'm sorry... did I take too long?**

**Have you ever in your life, done something you're so proud of and you want others to recognize it and tell you what they think? It's the same thing here with fan fiction. Us authors, make our fics with pride, we are proud of it, and we would love to hear from our readers. It makes us feel that we didn't waste our time, writing our fics.**

**R&R, I love you all! **


	11. Yes, My Angel Is Back,

**A.N. I love you all and such but I have to warn you, this story isn't for babies who believe that Bankotsu and Kagome should be together after a few mushy moments, I'm going to put lots of stuff in here to test their love. Don't flame me for it. ^__^ And remember that flashback in Chapter 2 where Kagome saw Banky and Ja as little kids? That's what I'm talking about when I say flashback, okay? Just want to make sure you guys all understand it!**

* * *

**Reviewers! note that not all of you are here, but I promise that I find/found your review very constructive! thank you!  
**

**Kittyb78**: Thank you for the mush needed guidance! credits for correcting all my mistakes!

**Brookeylynn**: Thank you soo much! Credits to her for rebuilding the lime.

**Sinistera of the akatsuki:** Count on it! they will not, looking forward to your upcoming chaps!

**Trinity of the kitsune kunoichi**: Thank you! nice guess, but no. lol. that's not the solution, but it could be! thanks! feel free to give me more ideas! lol! it helps!

**Yuti-chan**: AHH, yuti chan, my most loyal reviewer! credits to her for, well, boosting my confidence! and yes, they WILL meet again, it is a requirement for the happy ending.

**Whitestars:** Yey! and cool , you are the 100th. hope I can be yours too, in Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. lol

**Just shut up and see for once:** I gotta tell ya, writing your name here is alot of work, it's so long, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Kouga's older woman**: Yes, yea yea and yes. lol! I hope I can make ban-kun's and Hiten's relationship a bucket load of laughs and drama! lol! thanks for the review!

**Dangitsesshomaru**: Don't cry! lol. here, I updated, now stop crying, you might get dehydrated, lol! i'm joking, I'm not controlling you so you can keep crying. lol! kidding! peace!

**Bankotsu Satori**: Wow, thank you, you made me feel all happy! and nice fic by the way!

**THE REST**: I love you guys and sorry and thanks!

* * *

**THE EXPLAINATION! **

I changed my pen name for one small, itsi bitsi reason, it's too long and it's not universal, wait, thats two reasons. well anyway, I can't go around the Naruto section, with Bankotsu in my pen name, I just don't find it suitable for me. lol! so please spread the word of my new pen name! thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but the plot and Ocs are mine so no sticky fingers! I won't hesitate to cut them off. lol!

I call for no God damned war so Back off! I still love you, lol!

_WARNINGS: sexual content, but no lemon. Vulgar Language. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 11

_Yes, my angel is back, but something is wrong_

_

* * *

  
_

_Black, cold silver moon_

_tonight alone in my room_

_you were here just yesterday_

_

* * *

  
_

Bankotsu was burning a hole in his room's ceiling, he couldn't believe it,

_'She's back; she forgave me, after all the shit I've done to her, she still-'_

_**'Whoever said she did? She never said she forgave you.'**_

_'I take it, I should apologize?'_

_**'Uh, duh?' **_

Bankotsu was remembering the times he wasted, the time he could have made a better relationship with her. Oh how he wanted to turn back time, to try and change everything. But no, he knew even if he was given a second chance, he would still screw it up, somewhere along the way. He hated it all! The way he thought of such perverted thoughts about her, a pure innocent miko.

Why did he treat her like bullshit again? If memory serves right, before she brought him back, he acted cocky around her; he even joked around while they were in the cave. When did he start being an ass? Oh yeah... when she saw that all-too-real flashback of his. He was sure that she saw that, Suikotsu saw something and so did Jakotsu. Why not him right?

She wasn't supposed to see that. He didn't want her to; he knew that protecting his sadistic image wasn't the reason. It was something else, but he couldn't figure it out now; maybe some other time. **( A.N. I 'll** **tell you on later chaps! I promise!)**

He looked up as he recalled their encounter in the cave, he only noticed now that there was a glint in her eyes on that moment; true concern shined through them. He wondered, on how such a kind-hearted, sweet, innocent woman could have cared about him; a cold-hearted, sex-crazed, antagonistic, sadistic killer. It just didn't make sense.

Did she really find time to think about him, and what he wanted with his life? He didn't know, she was confusing him, but half of him was thankful for that. He feared that the reason she was being so kind was brought forth by her own selfish reasons; but he knew her better than that. Even if they only stayed together for a few days, even though they never had a real conversation, he knew how she was. She was honest with everything.

After that thought, another thought slipped in his mind.

Yeah, honest, then it wasn't a lie; what she said on that day; on their first day. He remembered how she said it, those words that were able to crush him on the inside, he remembered her face when she said it. When she said she regretted it, bringing him back. That hurt the most, but of course during the time, he never felt what he was feeling now. Maybe because he didn't know what she sacrificed for him? She sacrificed her life span for him, he never knew someone would do that for him, he didn't deserve such an angel.

But did she still regret it? That was another thing he didn't know, but he wanted to find out. If she still did, he would strive to fix it; he would make her feel that what she did wasn't a waste- he would show her that she didn't make a mistake.

Then he remembered her hands, when she fixed Jakotsuou, she did it for him. He had a hunch why she did; she did it to prove herself to him. He huffed at the thought, she didn't need to prove anything to him, and at the time even if she slit her own throat; he wouldn't be affected too much. But now, if he let her die, he would go insane; he wouldn't be able to take it.

What did this girl do to him? He knew what; she showed him true love, true forgiveness, true concern. But he didn't give it any importance; instead he slapped it back to her face. He regretted that, everything he did, he regretted come to think of it. He never regretted anything in his life, except this...

His mind wondered as to why this girl affected him like this. He didn't love her, did he? No, he couldn't love, he could care yes, but love… that was far from reality. But was it possible that love surpassed reality?

Then it hit him. He could love her! He only trusted those who cared for him, and then he would care for them in return. But he would never show concern; no he was too macho for that.

But Kagome cared for him, even from a distance she cared. What more if they were together, in love, what would her care be like then? Hi s heart froze when he thought of a possible answer.

She would die for him that was very likely. She already threw away half her life for his happiness alone, even though they had no connection what so ever; what more would she sacrifice for him if they had?! What if he was dying and her life would be the only way to save him?! Would she give it away?! She would do it, and he knew it.

All the more reason for him to avoid this little thing called 'love'

But a part of him wanted to give in to love, this feeling said that if she really loves you, she wouldn't let you be lonely and she would know that ending her life; would be the most possible cause for his depression. What if she loved me enough to hurt me, just to keep me alive? She would go to heaven if they died now, at this very moment, but he wouldn't and he doubted hell would allow him to visit her in heaven.

She would die to let him live and straighten up his life and right all his wrong, so that he can go to heaven and they could be together.

That is, if there was heaven... what if after death, there was nothing? What then?

* * *

_Would you know my name?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

Bankotsu shook his head in frustration, his head hurt from all the thinking. He never used his brain for thinking that much about girls.

_'Bottom line is I'll take care of her. It's my instinct.' _He cared for the girl, after all, it's the least he could do in return.

It was dusk, the sun was setting, and it's been almost a day since their unexpected reunion. The thing is, he hasn't spoken a word to her; he was strong on the outside, but when it came to women, not whore women, real women, he simply sucked at it.

He couldn't drag himself out there without a strategy; being a mercenary he needed a battle plan. He thought deeply, concentrating when someone knocked on his door. '_I'll wait until she is asleep' _Luck was on his side tonight.

"Aniki, she's asleep." came Suikotsu's calm voice. Bankotsu threw him a look that said 'thanks' and stood up.

"Where are you going Aniki?"

"..." no answer, he just kept walking. When he was sure he was out of his brother's view, he paced like hell to get to Kagome's room.

The hallway seemed endless for Bankotsu; he really REALLY needed to see her. After what seemed like forever, he faced the door, and inhaled deeply.

"May whoever it is powerful up there, be with me." After saying this, he regretted it and immediately he rolled his eyes, thinking pathetically of himself to ask aid from someone he cannot see.

"Pft, pathetic," He huffed and opened the door.

There she was, sleeping all angelic like. He dragged a chair and placed it on the side of her futon. He watched her chest rise and sink as she breathed. She looked so peaceful.

"Kagome," He murmured, taking her hand. He placed it on his cheek as he spoke.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave. I shouldn't have been so damn selfish," He was going to say something else but was cut short when she stirred in her sleep.

He got really surprised when she giggled. He smirked and thought she was dreaming about him. But his smirk molded into a frown when she murmured a name.

"Hiten, stop!" He stood up and looked away. '_Who the fuck is Hiten?!'_ He didn't know.

Could it be that someone got to her first? No, it was not her fault if she found someone else to love. It was his, for being such a stuck up asshole.

_'Even if she loves another, I will still stay with her, even as a friend.'_

_**'A friend with benefits?' **_His perverted side butted in.

_'Go away!' _He spat.

His face lit up when he heard her speak again.

"Ban-" his eyes widened tenfold! That was so not just talk. It sounded like- like a moan!

"What? Did you just moan my name?" Bankotsu asked in disbelief. He then remembered their first physical encounter in Mt. Hakurei, how she moaned when he accidentally pressed himself to her.

He chuckled and smirked; he flopped down beside her and slid in under the covers, wrapping her in his arms and watched her sleep. He unknowingly slipped his hand under her kimono, wanting to feel her- just feel her, even once.

His large hand rested on her warm belly, his fingers traced circles on her warm silky skin and they fiddled with her belly button. He then snaked his other arm behind her head so she could use it as a pillow, and leaned his head on her shoulder. Now that she was asleep, he would show her affection. For he cannot do it if she were awake.

His hand itched to go higher, to cup those perfect breasts that he craved so damn much. But no, he wouldn't.

_'No, I will not take advantage of her while she is asleep!' _Bankotsu fought off the urge as hard as he could, and for once- he won.

* * *

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

"So, what is wrong with her?" Jakotsu asked when he saw his brother leave his Aniki's room.

"I don't know, I haven't examined her thoroughly yet." The doctor replied.

"When do you plan on doing so?"

"After dinner," Jakotsu shrugged and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. On his way there he heard something when he passed Kagome's room. He has taken note of Banryu leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Aniki is in here?" Jakotsu asked to no one in particular and leaned closer to the door to hear clearly.

He gasped when he heard his imouto moan something. It sounded like "Stop, Ban-"

_'Oh god, is he…? Are they…?!-' _the gay man's jaw dropped to hell when he heard what his imouto had said. After a few minutes of staring at the door, he got over his shock and walked away; snickering,

"I can't wait to see the look on Suikotsu's face when he hears about this!"

* * *

Soon enough, dinner was ready and Suikotsu and Jakotsu were already in the dining area; again, gossiping about their brother and sister.

" I swear! She was moaning, moaning his fucking name!" Jakotsu argued.

"I doubt it Ja, Kagome can barely sit up, much more have sex! And you know how Aniki gets in bed, he's an animal! Kagome couldn't take that, even if she was okay." Suikotsu shot back, grinning at his brother.

"But why the moan-" Jakotsu's sentence was cut off by Suikotsu's hand. The person they were gossiping about had just entered the room.

"Uh- hi Aniki? Wanna eat?" Suikotsu stammered. Hoping that his brother didn't hear what they were talking about.

Bankotsu just looked at him and sat on his spot on the table and began to fill his plate. Seeing this, the others did the same.

"So, Aniki, what were you doi-" Jakotsu didn't get to finish-again. He was jabbed in the stomach by Suikotsu.

Bankotsu was getting tired of this, _'were they talking about me again?!__They gossip like old hags!' _

Jakotsu was also fed up, but about something else, _'Why does Suikotsu keep on shutting me up!? He's gonna pay!' _

Jakotsu tackled Suikotsu and his plate to the ground and pulled on his brother's hair- and they started to rumble. A good ten minutes passed and Bankotsu finished his dinner and grabbed Jakotsu's plate.

"Jakotsu, I need a favor." Jakotsu and Suikotsu stopped immediately when they heard their leader's stern voice.

"Er, anything for you Aniki?" Jakotsu replied wearingly. Hearing this, Bankotsu snatched his gay brother by the collar of his kimono and sat him on the table.

Bankotsu fiddled with the food and tried to get it on the right position on the chop sticks. He couldn't allow even one piece of meat out of place, or else he might make a mess when he fed Kagome.

"Aniki?! What are you doing?" Jakotsu asked surprised, looking pitifully at his poor big brother who was perfecting the food on the chop sticks.

"Shut your mouth and cooperate for awhile." came Bankotsu's reply-command as he lifted the food and tried to aim it properly, so it would slip in its target graceful enough. His face showed no emotion.

Jakotsu just flipped his head to face Suikotsu, trying to ask for help, but his brother was busy, laughing his ass off.

The gay man pouted and let his Aniki practice with him, the first attempt came, and.. it was a complete disaster; part of the fish somehow hooked itself on the chopsticks and got stuck, making Jakotsu leave his mouth open longer than necessary.

"Kagome won't like to be fed like _this_!" Jakotsu spat, spitting the fish out of his mouth.

Bankotsu's left eye twitched in annoyance and tried again, this time, it was... er… good?

The rice ball went in the mouth alright, well, half of it, the other half was on the table. Yup, Bankotsu made a mess. Just like a little boy.

Another few tries and he finally got ticked off.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Bankotsu yelled as he brought his fists onto the table, making the food and Jakotsu ricochet all over the place. Suikotsu got over his laughing fit and decided to help his brother.

Seeing that Suikotsu was coming to his rescue, Jakotsu tried to run away, only to be pulled back by Bankotsu. He wiggled away but was seized by Suikotsu and the two brothers strapped their poor gay brother to the table- poor Jakotsu.

Jakotsu was red all over he hated this, but he knew better than to piss off Bankotsu; although he wanted to see his Imouto so badly, it would have to wait. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and brought his this is my 'I hate you face' on his face.

"Alright Aniki, watch how I do it," Suikotsu said as he perfectly maneuvered the chopsticks to Jakotsu's mouth. Bankotsu, thinking that he got it, grabbed the chopsticks from Suikotsu, and excitedly and gave it another go.

"Ah!" Bankotsu commanded. Jakotsu's face held fear, he liked it when Suikotsu did it, but Bankotsu? The last few tries were hell, and he bet if Bankotsu fed a baby, it would die, for sure. Jakotsu opened up anyway and let his Aniki practice again.

Due to Bankotsu's excitement, he wasn't able to keep his strength in check. Jakotsu's mouth was shaking, fearing his Aniki's bull shit skills with eating utensils.

Bankotsu drove the food in too deep and speared Jakotsu's throat with the chopsticks! Jakotsu's choked, and snatched the chopsticks away from his brother and snapped them in half and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you want to choke her?!" Jakotsu asked angrily.

Bankotsu bowed his head, his bangs covering his perfect face. "Ugh, why is it that I can't control chopsticks while I can control Banryu perfectly?" Bankotsu asked, giving up.

Suikotsu sighed and got another pair of chopsticks and urged his brother to try again. Jakotsu felt a little bad for his Aniki, he probably shouldn't say things like that. After all, Bankotsu was a mercenary, not a father. He didn't have experience with this kind of thing.

* * *

_I guess I need my life to change_

_seems like somethings just not the same_

_what could I say?_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the room. _'Wow, talk about déjà-vu' _she thought and remembered when she woke up in Kyou's place. It seems some of her energy is back- some of it.

A hint of fear gushed through her, since she was mated with Hiten, she did not want to see Kyou again, and she felt that he was just using her to get that spell done then leave her in the dust.

Who else left her in the dust? Oh that's right, there was Inuyasha, Sango, Bankotsu, Kyou, Sango again and Hiten.

Well, she really didn't count Hiten as one of them; he had a reason to leave. Just then, her mating mark burned, it was throbbing and it felt like it was pulling her somewhere. _'Is Hiten nearby?'_ She asked herself. She got up excitedly as she thought of her mate coming to join her here. She was getting bored; no one talked to her here. Except for the occasional, 'Are you alright?' from the doctor Suikotsu.

But if Hiten was here, she would never get bored, he never would shut up or run out of things to talk about, being with Hiten made her happy.

Come to think of it, Bankotsu has never spoken to her since he brought her to this house. Was he going back inside his shell again? Will he put on that cold mask of his? She really thought that he had changed when they found each other again last night, but no, it's becoming less and less of a possibility right now.

"Ah!" She screamed, her mark was on fire! It felt as if it was burning.

"Make it stop!" She screamed again, clutching her neck weakly, and tried to pry it off. She was in agony, the pain wouldn't stop. She kept on screaming. Soon her yells caught the attention of the men outside, they came busting in within minutes.

Bankotsu rushed to her side with worried eyes and tried to sooth her. But she didn't notice. How inconvenient, the only time he had shown her affection out in the open, she didn't notice- poor Bankotsu.

Suikotsu gently pushed his Aniki aside and came to Kagome's aid. Kagome's piercing screams were hurting everyone's ears.

"Lady Kagome, please calm down and tell me what hurts," Suikotsu commanded in a gentle voice.

Something crept into Kagome's mind, she couldn't tell them what hurts, they would find out about the mark, and sooner or later discover what it was. She couldn't let that happen, not until Hiten arrived. She stopped her screaming in an instant. She glued her mouth shut and held it, allowing only small whimpers to escape.

She forced out a smile and said. "I'm fine, it was just a bad uh… dream." Her sentences were interrupted by her grunts of piercing whimpers of pain. It hurt Bankotsu to see her like this. He wanted to take away all her pain, and make her all better. Suikotsu looked at her with worry; Kagome's hand on her bleeding neck triggered his curiosity. He reached out to her and grasped her wrist.

Kagome jerked the gentle hand away and glared at the doctor. It wasn't any use trying to hide it from the doctor now; all she could do was lessen the number of witnesses.

"Suikotsu, if you want to examine me, let's do it in private, please?" Kagome asked politely. The doctor nodded and turned to his brothers.

"She would like some privacy,"

That stung Bankotsu, didn't she trust him? Probably not... was she hiding something from him? Whatever, he would leave if that was her wish. The Shichinintai leader turned around and dragged Jakotsu out the door and kicked it shut.

Once the two were gone Suikotsu turned to Kagome. "Can I see now?"

Kagome let out a sigh and removed her hands from her neck and winced in pain. The mark was still there, it was obviously inflicted by a mouth with fangs. Blood was squirting out of it due to Kagome's attempt to pry it off.

Suikotsu pushed Kagome's jaw to the side and examined the wound. "Where did you get this?" He asked, confused because he'd never noticed it before.

Kagome thought for a while, pondering if she should tell him her secret. She decided not to, there was no doubt; that when Suikotsu finds out what it is he would flip and tell Bankotsu. And God knows what Bankotsu would do! She hadn't seen the jealous side of him yet. But would he even be jealous? Would he even care? She couldn't help but wonder.

The miko silently turned away and said. "I'm sorry Suikotsu, I don't want to talk about it." Suikotsu shook his head, got up, and went to the bath place to get a wet towel and pale of water.

Kagome summoned all her strength to get up and peek at the window. She got herself out of the futon, but when her weight was shifted from the futon to her feet; she stumbled down. She didn't give up, especially since the pain on her neck was back; she pulled herself up with the aid of the wall and rested her forearms on the window sill and looked up to the night sky.

She was hoping that she would see Hiten, flying around Arashiyama, trying to find her; she looked around desperately trying to find even a glimpse of his braid, flowing in the night sky. But there was no one, not a sign of him.

She sighed in disappointment, wasn't he supposed to be nearby? Why would her mark get painful if it wasn't for that reason? What else would be the reason? Then it dawned her.

Could it be that those waves were a sign that her mate was in trouble? Or dead?! She hoped not. A bond was formed instantly after he placed his mark on her; it was like something was pulling her to him, not wanting to be apart. It was annoying. Could feelings actually develop because of a mating mark? What were these instincts pulling her to him, they were so strong. It was hard to resist, if she wasn't in such a bad condition; she would be running around the town trying to find her mate by now.

She needed something to make her forget this feeling for awhile. She knew she felt something for Bankotsu, but Hiten? That was crazy. He was a demon. "_So what?_" Her heart teased her. Just then, she was brought out of her own little world when someone entered the room.

It was Bankotsu; he was carrying a pale and a towel. When he spotted her, hanging on the window, he dropped what he was carrying on the side table and rushed to her side. He handled her gently and carried her to the bed.

Kagome was surprised. Why was he being so caring? So gentle? Ever since last night, he started to confuse her more and more. He didn't speak to her, but there was something in his eyes, something talking to her; telling her that it will be okay.

Bankotsu silently sat her on the futon, leaned her back on its headboard, and looked at her. There it was again, those eyes, those beautiful azure eyes that held a message. He looked lovingly at her, his lips in a hard line, twitching, wanting to say something to her, but he couldn't.

Kagome leaned down to his face so that they were eye level with each other. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked in a caring tone.

Bankotsu was surprised; she was the one ill here, not him. Why would she ask that? And once again, she confused him. He didn't say anything; he looked away and soaked the tow el in the water. He squeezed the excess water out and gently touched Kagome's cheek, he caressed it at first, making her look at him, first with shock, but it evolved into a warm loving smile, in response Kagome place her hand atop of Bankotsu's.

He pushed her face to the side and looked at the wound. It was the wound he had seen last night. He wondered what caused this. He wasn't a genius but it looked like whatever did this to Kagome, she didn't struggle while it was doing it. The wound was clean, very neatly intact.

He grunted and his brows knitted together, could it be that she let whatever did this to her do this? He brought up his other hand that held the towel and cleaned the wound, removing the blood that stained her pale skin.

_'Say something Bankotsu! What i__s there to say? I don't have any right to talk to her, not after what I've done.' _Bankotsu thought as he proceeded with his task. Little did he know he was hurting Kagome by doing this.

Kagome rested her head on Bankotsu's palm, and winced when the pain was a little bit too much.

_'He he, Silent love...' _Kagome thought as she admired Bankotsu's face while he cleaned her wound.

* * *

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_

_cause every time I get stuck, the words won't fit_

_and every time I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good love to get me by._

The red eyed demon flew in the night sky of Arashiyama, trying to find his mate, but to no avail. He raised his beautiful face to look at the moon. _'Kagome, where are you? It's starting, the bond is forming, if I don't find you soon and unmark you; the bond will make us fall in love. And your mark; it must be hurting you. I need to find you!' _

After thinking this, something flying in the moon caught his eye. There were five to six of them, _'Energy thieves, pathetic scum.' _Hiten seethed, he hated those creatures; they fed off thunder, his thunder. Little did he know that those creatures were the ones keeping his mate on her feet.

The violet snakes that flew around were obviously looking for something, too, but what? Hiten didn't pay attention, they might see him and suck him dry. He turned around and flew away, opposite the direction of the Energy suckers.

* * *

Kagome was alone in her room again, Bankotsu left again; without a single word. Didn't he know his actions were hurting her? He was acting like he was forced to care for her, he didn't talk to her, and it hurt her.

Much to her liking, Bankotsu re-entered the room with a tray in his hands. _'déjà-vu? Again...' _

He sat on the chair beside her futon and started to prepare the food for her. Kagome shot up her brow, confused, is he going to feed her? _'Okay, now that's sweet.' _

He held up the chopsticks, she waited for him to say it. '_Say it, say AHH.' her_ mind screamed inside. She watched as the line on his lips separate and he opened his mouth. She waited for his voice, she wanted to hear it again, but no, he did not say 'ahh,'

She pouted and opened her mouth anyway; thankful that he was feeding her- although she thought he was forced to do it, it still made her happy.

Bankotsu watched as her mouth opened up for him. Oh how he wished he could slip his tongue in there and make it dance with hers. And maybe something else. But no, he couldn't, he had no right. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn if he had the right to make out with a girl or not. He didn't give a shit what they wanted. But with Kagome, he just couldn't, he felt like he was in debt to her; for bringing him and his brothers back, then she was treated like shit. He did care what she wanted though. And he would never force himself on her.

He put his newly learned skills into action; he gracefully placed the fish in her hot mouth, congratulations, and he did not make a mess.

Kagome chewed the juicy fish with haste, wanting to open up for him again, slightly hoping he would take advantage of that. But no, she knew he did not return her feelings. So what? it was just a crush, or more, she did not know. Was it just lust? Nuh- uh! This was not the mere, simple lust that drove her crazy with Hiten, it was much more, Intense.

She opened up again when he held up a rice ball and took it in willingly. When she swallowed, she was going to say something, but was so rudely interrupted by another piece of fish.

_'Okay? That is the third déjà vu today! First and second were from Kyou and now Hiten's apple feeding?! What is wrong with today?!' _Kagome's mind spat.

Soon, the feeding was over, and not a single piece of food was misplaced. Bankotsu grabbed the tray and went out of the room; again without a word, but this time Kagome wouldn't have it.

"Bankotsu?" She called out. He looked at her with those eyes again; the eyes held mixed emotions this time- irritation, regret, sadness, worry, and confusion.

But the only thing that registered in her head was the emotions 'irritation and regret'

Did he regret finding her? Maybe, but it was unlikely. The things he said that night proved otherwise, and she was thankful for that.

"Do- do you h-hate me?" She choked out, fighting back tears. She looked so sad, causing a pang to attack Bankotsu's cold heart.

He looked at her. He didn't want to make a wrong impression, so he spoke up.

"No, now sleep, you need to rest." Was his quick reply and he left the room.

Kagome was in tears, tears of both sadness, and joy. Joy because he actually said something addressed to her and sadness because he said it coldly. She lay down on her futon and tried to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up hearing child like voices; she knew what they were, her pets were back, hopefully fully loaded again.

She tried to get up but she was held sown by something, she looked beside her to find Bankotsu, on her futon, beside her. He had his arms circled around her waist, and his face nuzzled on her neck; his hot breath making her want to moan. She didn't know he had that kind of effect on her. Then she remembered when they landed in a very hot position back in Mt. Hakurei, when he inflicted pleasure upon her for the first time; although it only lasted for a few seconds, it was the best five seconds in her life. _'God, he felt big... what!? No bad Kagome, you are not a perverted girl!'_

_'Why is he here? I don't understand, does he hate me or not?! What is it?!' _

She was about to move his hands from her waist, but they were locked on tight, given that she had no energy what so ever. She tugged a bit more and one of them loosened its hold, but it traveled upward and rested on her breast, cupping her perfect boob, pressing on it, his warm hand sending chills down her spine.

"Eep," Kagome let out, she had never been touched like that before by him... of course Hiten got naughty sometimes and his fingers brush through her mounds. One time, she could have sworn he kissed her there, after poking it over and over again when she was in deep thought on what to give him in exchange for her unmarking; and the time when he was marking her, he also touched her.

Sometimes she wondered how far she would let him go? Especially since there will be a few more bites on her neck, before the process is complete; and knowing Hiten, she knew he would try something, things always get hot when he bites her.

* * *

_I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

She pushed those thoughts aside and tried to stand up, after dozens of failed attempt, she finally did get up. She looked around for her weapons and found them on a nearby table. She staggered to it and grabbed it.

She walked silently outside the house and went into the woods, occasionally falling, or tripping over a root; but when she looked up, she spotted her friends, and they spotted her too. They went swooping down to her and spiraled around her lithe form. One by one, they dropped their luggage and made Kagome glow in a beautiful violet light. Her hair floating from her shoulders, the light enhancing her features, it was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Just then, she heard someone land on a tree, she heard her friends hiss in distaste, and she peeked open one eye and looked up to see who was disturbing her recharging.

She looked up the tree and saw two glowing scarlet orbs, she knew who it was, and she sighed with relief; as she reached out her glowing hand. Her heart was racing, wanting to see her mate again.

"Hiten," She whispered in delight. Why was she acting like this? Is this one of the effects of the mating mark? This is bad; she would actually give in to him if he wanted to have sex with her.

Hiten jumped down the tree and hissed at the flying purple snakes that circled around Kagome. He grab bed her wrist, snatching her away from her offending snake friends and pulled her to him and held her in his arms.

"Kagome, you already know what is happening? Don't you?" He asked gently as his fingers massaging her raven head.

She nodded and returned the hug; she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his hard chest. She did not want to let go, she loved the feel of his body against hers, but she knew why; it wasn't love, it was lust- pure lust, with a little tint of love; but what the heck…

"This is bad; we have to get this mark off you, if you don't want to fall in love with me." Hiten stated, hurt and hope, clear in his voice, feeling the same pulling sensation Kagome was feeling.

"let's just go with the flow, if we are too late and we do fall in love, then it is destiny, and if not, then -giggle- that is destiny too." Kagome said and snuggled deeper into her mate's chest. It was the mark making them act like this, there was no feeling behind this, right?

"I thought you loved that Bankotsu guy?" Hiten asked, smirking as he pulled away from the hug.

Kagome looked down and place her hands on her mate's chest. "I don't know anymore, this whole mate thing is stopping me from loving Bankotsu, She wanted to add 'whenever I'm with you, all I want is you; but when I am with him, all I want is him, I'm so confused' but didn't.

Hiten held her chin up and said. "Good," He held tight to her forearms and bent down so he could see her glowing face clearly.

"Let's make this quick, I'll come to you in a few days, just stay where you are and I'll come to you." Hiten stated. Kagome nodded.

"Ready?" Hiten asked and gently removed a strand of hair from Kagome's glowing face.

"Yes," upon hearing this, he pinned Kagome against a tree, and pushed his knee in between her legs, holding her steady in place. In the background you can see the energy thieves' jaws hit the floor.

He dunked his head on Kagome's neck licked around for awhile and then bit hard and deep. Making Kagome gasp in both pain and pleasure, she didn't know why the pleasure though, maybe it was the effect of the mark.

Hiten's hold on her wrists tightened but didn't hurt her; he was always so gentle with her. His hold on her wrists loosened and he brought her hands above her head and held her wrist again with only one hand this time. The miko grinned up, giving Hiten a good feel of the breasts, which he already knew all too well, making Hiten smirk on her neck.

Kagome set her arms free and encircled them around her mate's neck and prepared herself, she knew that she wasn't fully charged and her legs would give way anytime. They soon did, making Kagome sit on Hiten's muscular thigh. He smirked at that and pushed his knee up higher for two reasons, one to make Kagome comfortable and two, so he could feel the outside of her cunt.

Hiten's naughty fingers trailed down Kagome's torso, from her breasts to her hips, up and down they went. Kagome was unknowingly releasing pleasure moans, making Hiten's self control work on overdrive. He wanted to fuck her NOW but he held back, knowing that she would regret it in the morning, when the effects of the mark subsided. He really did care for her.

Then she felt it, she felt Hiten's hand touch her breast, he gently brushed them and squeezed them a bit. She was right, she couldn't protest, she would let him do anything to her. Help her God; she prayed Hiten won't go too far with her. But her heart was drunk with passion, her heart screamed for his touch; again, it was only the effects of the mark, nothing more.

Kagome felt lust overcome her body; she felt a heat stirring on her lower belly, in annoyance and pleasure. She squeezed Hiten's thigh using her own to ease the growing sensation. She was almost off the edge, a little more and she would have been riding him. She moaned again. And he smirked.

Hiten twisted around her neck, bringing his nose to where her hair line started an inhaled deeply, taking in and memorizing her luscious scent. He held on her hips and moved her around on his thigh, making her ride his thigh, earning him more moans from his mate.

"Please, Hiten!" She begged, wanting more. She couldn't even control it. She felt drunk with lust. Hiten smirked, then frowned. He didn't want to take advantage of her. But it was just so hard when she was right there in front of him, BEGGING for more. He wanted to please her, and more importantly, himself.

He could feel her wetting the top of his thigh because she was so horny. The scent of her arousal drove him insane.

It was so hard not to give into her, but he didn't.

"Calm down mate, you don't really want this." He said in his oh-so-persuasive voice. Kagome pouted and fell forward onto his chest, weak from his workings.

He engulfed her small body in his arms and pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her and one arm underneath her butt to keep her up, not that he minded. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and let her head rest on his shoulder. He sat down with her in his lap.

She moved her head to face him. "Oh God Hiten, I feel so, so-" Kagome's face held an expression that screamed out 'lust', her pussy screaming for attention from her mate.

"Horny?" Hiten finished for her and chuckled, inhaling the sweet smell of her arousal that still tainted her normal scent.

"Yeah, why is that?" Kagome said, panting and resting her head on Hiten's chest.

"It's just an after effect mate, to make you change your mind, if you don't want to give in to it don't." He said plainly and sat them down on the forest floor.

Kagome felt tired and called on her pets to give her more power, they flew to her hesitantly, fearing their master's mate. Kagome rested her tired head on Hiten's shoulder. Hiten raised his brow, confused is to why his mate had these, these _things._

_'Wow, what was that? I feel so dirty… dirty and sexy!' _

"Wow, that got hot," Kagome panted, sweat dripping from her neck down to her boobs.

"Yeah get used to it; I heard it gets more heated in every bite." Hiten stated, preparing her for more heated trysts with him.

"I don't know if I should look forward to it or be afraid?" Kagome joked. Then her face became sad.

"Hiten, what about Bankotsu? I have feelings for him, real feelings, not one brought by a mating mark. I feel like I'm betraying him..." Kagome confessed.

"You're doing this for him, and me." He added the last part in joke. Kagome giggled a bit but stopped and her smile turned into a frown. He knew what was wrong, she was confused, confused on who to love, Bankotsu, or him.

Hiten decided to comfort her and reassure her that he will be waiting.

"Kagome, even if the mark is gone, I will still be with you; if I have to wait for that mercenary to die so I could be with you, I will." Hiten's sudden declaration shocked Kagome.

"H-Hiten-do you love me?"

* * *

**NEWS!: SERIOUSLY READ THIS! **I have a poll for the pairings of this story in my profile, check it out and vote! And now, REVIEW MY PRETTIES!

* * *

**I have something to say... ehem...** **have you ever in your life, done something you're so proud of and you want others to recognize it and tell you what they think? It's the same thing here with fan fiction. Us authors make our fics with pride, we are proud of it, and we would love to hear from our readers. It makes us feel that we didn't waste our time, writing our fics.**

**

* * *

  
**

**So R&R if you'd like, no wait, JUST REVIEW!  
**


	12. I've Done So Much Evil

**Okay ****there are a few words here that may confuse you, just so you know, there is a small dictionary at the end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Honestly this chapter has been typed up a day after chapter 11, i just couldn't post it cuz one of my betas hasn't come back from x-mas break. so sorry if it took so long..**

* * *

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: i love you all, thanks so much for reading my work! you guys, ARE the BEST!!! Hey, the poll guys, vote vote! I'll be closing it after a few chaps! lol! **

**On with ze fic!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

_I've Done So Much Evil, Is It Too Late?_

_I remember the days we spent together were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much_

"H-Hiten, do you love me?" Kagome repeated her question, trying her best not to sound too eager for the answer. '_I wanna know;_ _I wanna know _**_now_**_!'_

Hiten's deep crimson eyes threw Kagome into a confusing void we'd like to call her heart. Her heart was pounding furiously, she felt as if it would jump out anytime.

The thunder Youkai wanted so much to avoid this conversation, much to put it to an end, but it was already here, he had to face it, like the man he was supposed to be.

"I don't love you Kagome..." Came the answer, Hiten looked away, for he cannot look her in the eyes after lying, he knew she didn't and won't return his feelings anytime soon. He would spare himself the humiliation- for now.

_'He doesn't love me__._ _W__ho was I kidding? I'm the most unlovable person in existence__.__' _Kagome looked disappointed; she almost made herself believe that someone could love her. But now, she believed the only person that would fall for her; would be some lowlife scum who lived in a box eating newspaper clippings.

-sigh-

Hiten sensed his mate's sudden emotion change and his mind sunk into deep confusion.

_'The hell?! Why does she look disappointed?! She should be happy I won't trouble her with my love.' _

A gentle thumb lifted Kagome's chin and urged her to look into the deep, now-depressing eyes of Hiten. Kagome got lost in his eyes; they were so big, deep, and beautiful. She envied him for them.

"I don't love you, for now,"

Kagome's reaction made Hiten's heart soar with utmost glee. She looked so cute, with her eyes sparkling with the glimmer of delight. He had made her happy, it was very clear in her eyes.

"It feels good you know," Kagome's angelic voice brought Hiten back to the painful reality we call earth.

His breath hitched for no reason at all. "W-what does?"

"To know that someone finds me attractive and admits it." The raven head girl blurted out with a hint of sadness in her joyful voice. "It makes me so happy,"

Hiten looked at her as if she just told him she ate her brother. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she see how beautiful she is?!

He grabbed her chin with a force that was not meant to harm her and said. "Your head must be really screwed up if you believe you are unattractive!" He brought his face closer to hers, their noses touching. "Tell me, who dares find you ugly and I will rip out his eyes; He doesn't deserve eyes if he can't see such entrancing beauty." He finished, leaning a little bit closer, but pulled back in a flash.

Kagome could have sworn he was about to kiss her, why didn't he, the timing was perfect- then it dawned her.

_He respects me and my wants__;_ _he knows I want Bankotsu... Oh Hiten, Why can't I fall in love with you instead?'_

Suddenly, he pulled her back into his embrace. Kagome accepted it without hesitation. They stayed like that for awhile, not until Kagome broke the peace.

"Oh, I have to go; Bankotsu could wake up and notice I'm gone." Kagome said, disconnecting herself from Hiten's warm body.

Hiten's paranoia kicked in. "**What**?! You sleep in the same bed?!" He snapped.

Kagome, sensing his uneasiness tried to tame his sudden flare of anger. "No! It's not like that Hiten. I just woke up and he was on my bed, I-" He cut her off.

"He dared to take advantage of you in your sleep!? When I see that guy, I'm gonna fry his ass!" Hiten roared, standing up, rubbing his temples.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, Hiten, you can always make me happy!" She proclaimed without shame and wrapped her arms around her mate. Hiten's body froze at first from the sudden hug, but he soon melted into it and placed his rather large, smooth hands over hers and they watched the clouds dance with the moon.

"I better go," The miko informed and began to walk away. Before she knew it she was scooped up by Hiten and the soared through the heavenly sky.

"From what I've seen, you're energy drains fast. Why is that so?" Hiten asked, not even sparing her a single glance.

Kagome stopped studying his enchanting face and looked away with shame. Noticing this, Hiten looked down at her; her eyes seemed to hold uncertainty and loneliness.

"Tell me" He pried.

She looked up once again and was welcomed by vermilion orbs.

"I- I only have a few weeks to live Hiten, I'm dying." exclaimed the sagittipotent girl. To her surprise, Hiten didn't seem to be moved.

The thunder demon looked away from her. "I've always had a hunch about you being the key, the catalyst. I just never believed it."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. _'__H__ow did he know that?!' _

"What do you know about my situation Hiten, tell me, now." She demanded, obviously wanting her questions answered.

He looked down at her with pity, "I know everything about it, and this explains a lot of things; including your snake friends. Don't worry Kagome, I will protect you, they will NOT get to you!" At that, he trapped her in a brotherly hug of protection.

"W-who will try and get me?" She pushed him to say more.

"Demons, they are not very happy about this. The idea about our demise isn't very appealing." Kagome, again looked away.

"Shouldn't you be on their side, shouldn't you bring me to them?" The Kagryuu wielder stated, tears threatening to fall.

"At the moment, I am not so sure that our extinction is a bad idea," He paused. "Or maybe I'm just doing this 'cause you're my mate and it's instinct to side with you."

The frail girl in his arms, reached for his face and made him look at her.

"Doing this Hiten, this spell? Is it the right thing to do?"

Hiten hesitated to answer, probably because he did not know the answer himself. He snapped his head at her, with an irritated face.

"I hate it when things get mushy, cut it out!" He exclaimed, pouting, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Kagome's thin lips curved into a smile, _'typical Hiten' _she thought.

She decided to drop it for now, she just wanted to rest. She would save her energy for tomorrow. Their flight was filled with silence until their arrival.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," With that Hiten took off, leaving his mate with the man he was going to befriend in a matter of days.

* * *

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you I can just look up  
and know the stars are, holding you tonight _

Kagome crawled into bed and slipped beside the sevidical mercenary that unknowingly held her heart's loyalty. She rested her head on his hard chest and felt for his heart. _'God Bankotsu, don't hate me please?_ _I never wanted you to see me die, I thought you wouldn't care..._' She glued her body on his more tightly and cried on his bare chest.

"Ban-" She silently sobbed the name that made her heart leap with glee.

Bankotsu, half asleep, moved his arms to push Kagome closer to him and it went down to rest on her waist.

"It seems we are a couple" He mumbled cockily in his sleep.

Kagome's closed eyes flickered open, electricity coursing through her veins, _'did he just talk?! Not only that, he talked the way he used to before he started hating my guts! I love that! That cockiness, oh please be awake!' _

She craned her head higher to steal a view of his face; to her delight his eyes were ever so slightly open. With her heart filled with joy and a new found courage, she summed it all together and brought her face near his. She really shouldn't be doing this but this time she would break the rules, heck! She was dying and she was gonna to die happy- Period.

The slimikin girl's lips were a mere centimeter away from the mercenary's cheek, she paused to inhale his intoxicating scent, and the smell filled her lungs and playfully tickled her pounding heart. Finally her lips touched his soft yet manly cheek and gave it a quick, sweet, meaningful peck.

Realizing what she just did, she turned her face opposite his when she felt him shift beside her, she was beet red with a very content smile on her face. She closed her eyes and swiftly fell asleep, not really wanting to see if the man beside her registered the kiss or not, she would just find out tomorrow.

Feeling the woman beside him move in a swift fashion, he fully opened his eyes and leaned in to see her sleeping face. His hand traveling up to touch his own cheek, and tried to feel where he felt those tenacious lips of hers touched.

_'Did she just kiss me?' _Words could not explain what Bankotsu felt at this very moment, he felt a strange joy and a very weird stirring sensation in the pits of his stomach.

His usually emotionless face molded into his infamous smirk. _'well, this was unexpected,'_ He thought this and went back to his former position beside Kagome.

_'Does she have a thing for me? If this continues, then we would__..._ _**No**_ _I can't, I don't deserve her__, no..._'

* * *

_In this farewell, there's no blood_

_there's no alibi, cause I've drawn regret_

_from the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come _

The moon shinned dimly in the lush forest, where four creatures dwell with skillful stealth. The only woman in the foursome dashed forward to catch the escaping snitch, swinging the return bone to block the monstrous child's path. The possessed entity, swerved into another direction with great speed- unfortunately, the speed wasn't enough, for the blue haired beauty tackled the lithe form to the hard ground.

To his dismay, the small creature slipped away and again, attempted to get away, but to no avail, for the man, no, the thing she feared stood in her way.

"Hikari, snap out of it!" The velvet voice commanded the little girl.

"NO! I'm hungry! Feed me!" The usually sweet innocent girl roared with much rage.

The blond covered his ears, and focused his power on silencing the menacing girl. Hikari's eyes dilated and she fell to the cold forest floor. The icy eyed man lifted the frail girl and turned to his comrades.

"Sango," He called for her, she quickly turned to face her moody leader.

"Yes?" She answered in feisty voice, fire evident in her eyes brought by the annoyance she had for the man.

"Go and find your blood relative, and find Kagome, the full moon arrives soon!" Exclaimed Kyou in an emotionless voice.

Sango glared at the man she was meant to follow with all her heart, she nodded and called forth her loyal companion and rode away, leaving the two odd-haired men to deal with the monster they held in custody.

"Finally! Away from that stuck up freak!" Sango said with joy and flopped down Kirara's furry back. The fire-cat seemed to agree with her.

After a very peaceful journey, something caught Sango's attention, believe it or not, there are only a few things that can catch her attention.

She looked down to the growing vortex beneath her.

"What the fu-?!" She didn't finish, the unknown portal's gravitational pull just strengthened and pulled her down. Wild wind splashing on her face, made her hair dance to its direction.

The vortex narrowed as the slayer and the fire cat fell deeper. Just when they thought they were goners, the vortex suddenly disappeared and there stood the man they never wanted to see ever again.

* * *

Inside the vast depths of the Inuyasha forest lived a lone hanyou. He'd lost all his friends, and all for one person. Scratch that, dead person. Right now, it all seemed worthless, his never ending obsession with Kikyo cost him his friends, and in the end he was all alone. Kagome, the sweet woman who loved him to the point of no return, as he believed was dead, and Sango, the woman who was just almost as brave and feisty as him is missing in Action. Miroku, the perverted monk whom he thought of as his best male companion, forever lost in the abyss of his broken heart. Shippo, the little kit that he secretly considered as his and Kagome's son, refused to leave Kaede's village. Kirara, the only cat he was able to stand aside from Buyo, gone, along with her mistress. It was all over.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He roared, slamming his rock hard fist on the ground. He fell to his knees and seethed, he never thought that this would happen, how could Kikyo do this to him?! She destroyed his pack, his family, and then she just left?!

"Fuck her!" He cried, his jaws clenching, he was almost off the edge, one more push and he would let his demon take over, where was Kagome when he needed her, oh that's right, she was dead.

_'Kagome, you wouldn't be dead if I didn't gave in to Kikyo's needs, I'm sorry__.__' _

His little encounter with the Shichinintai with the smells that confused him never left his mind, but he has already thought of the explanation to the very weird situation. They stole Kagome's back pack and used the shampoo, as to why they were alive, Naraku brought them back. The only question is: Does Bankotsu have a crush on Kagome?

Aurulent eyes narrowed as the dog-eared one thought of this. Could that cocky dick head actually developed a liking of the bright miko? In honor of his late friend, his love, he would find out.

* * *

The slayer's eyes widened, her pupils shrunk in size. After recovering from her shock, her thin brows drew an angry line on her face; she felt the need to puke after seeing such a pathetic man, the thought that she actually loved this character disgusted her beyond all reason.

The man staggered towards her, reaching out to her with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. She moved back.

"Sango..." came the voice she absolutely loathed to hear. Her eyes grew angrier and angrier, her breathing hitched as she held her ground.

"Stay away from me you leech!" Sango snapped.

"Please Sango, come back to me!" begged the fallen monk. "I'm lost without you."

Sango snorted, "Hah! Serves you right, traitor!"

Miroku grasped Sango's arms and shook her violently. "After all we've been through together?! You act as if it were all nothing!"

"Let me rephrase that, you mongrel, after all we've been through together. You slept with another woman!" She yelled back, jerking away the very unwanted hands that held her in place.

Miroku looked taken back, "It was Kikyo's doing!! She forced me into it!" He proclaimed, silencing the pink clad slayer.

Sango was in deep thought, that bitch had done enough damage already, and she really needed to die.

Taking advantage of his former love's silence, he approached her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Everything I've done was because I love you," He said lovingly, happy to be triumphant, winning his woman back, or so he thought. As usual, his cursed hand traveled down her scrumptious back side.

She pushed him away bluntly, tears unfolding in her brunneous eyes. Her face looked so desperate to get away from him, which hurt him.

She spoke in the gentle, kind voice she rarely used. "You are not capable of love Miroku." She explained as she brought her hand to cup his cheek. His eyes widened in both horror and confusion.

"You never were." She finished, her eyes closed, keeping her wild tears from falling, she pulled back her other hand and bitched slapped the indigo coated man.

He stumbled back and held on to his swollen, bleeding lip.

"I pulled you down here for two reasons, my beloved Sango," The sudden darkness in Miroku's voice frightened the said girl.

"You are going to be with me Sango, one way, or the other!" He finished with a yell, he slashed off the holy beads that kept the Wind Tunnel at bay, and unleashed his power upon her. "Now you will forever be with me!"

* * *

Jakotsu looked up to the now flavescent sky, _'morning already? So fast__.__'_ he thought. He didn't know why, but he couldn't sleep last night, something kept him up, it disturbed him. He felt like something was going to happen today. Good? Bad?, he did not know.

"Oi Ja, what kept you up last night?" asked the two faced man who just woke up.

Jakotsu whipped around and pouted. "I have no clue."

Suikotsu sat beside his gay brother on the porch and waited for the perfect time to introduce his new found _gossip_ about their favorite aniki.

Silence fell and Suikotsu used this to his advantage.

"Wanna know something?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Jakotsu flashed his girlish grin at him and said. "Took you long enough to find a decent topic." earning him a glare from the doctor.

"Bankotsu oo aniki and Kagome-chan are sleeping on the same bed, cuddling."

If Jakotsu was drinking something, it would have been shot off his mouth a long time ago, luckily he wasn't.

"REALLY?!" The gay brother choked out, his onyx eyes, drooping down from its sockets. He couldn't believe it! So fast too!

Suikotsu knew that look. "They didn't have sex you pervert!"

Jakotsu looked disappointed. "Then what did they do in the bed huh?!" He argued. "Sleep?" He snorted, rather stupidly.

Suikotsu slapped his head, and took pity on his brother's weak, obsolete brain. "What is a bed for Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu answered with a bright, happy, gay voice. "Oh I know! It's for sex and-" His voice trailed off in realization.

"And?" The doctor urged him on.

"Sleep." He grumbled and looked away. He hated being talked to like he was a child.

* * *

_Put to rest_

_what you thought of me_

_while I clean this slate_

_with the hands of uncertainty_

_so let mercy come_

With a hand propping his head up, he stared at the girl whom he knew kissed him last night, that thing she did, just brought back the good ol' Bankotsu, a little bit. He admired her face, he noticed on how they looked so smooth, pretty, and fragile. He wasn't blind, there was something different now, she seemed replenished, was it because of him? He'd like to think that.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open; she shifted her blurry gaze around the room she slept in, continuously searching for a certain hot mercenary. She caught sight of a figure, black, blue and white; she waited for her vision to clear. It eventually did, and she saw him.

_'This is the life, falling asleep, the last thing I see is his face, and waking up, seeing him too! But one day, I won't wake up anymore. Damn it__!__' _

"Good morning, _Ban-kun__,_" She didn't know why, but she felt like fooling around with him today, specially because last night's event was very, interesting for both parties.

The '_kun_' brought a smirk to Bankotsu's glorious tanned face, making Kagome turn beet red. _'Oh God, he remembers! Shit!' _

Kagome shot up a brow as she sat up. "Were you watching me sleep?"

He looked at her with a naughty expression, but soon it faded, his face returning to the cold emotionless one, the one that hid his true feelings.

He turned around and started to walk off, but before he was out of ear shot he answered her.

"Maybe,"

Hearing this, Kagome flopped back down on the bed, a huge grin on her face.

"Typical Ban," She said out loud, and after awhile, stood up and looked for the wash room.

_'While my energy is back up, I might as well clean up, no way am I letting Bankotsu do that for me,' _

Her now recharged body took her to the porch, where the two other Shichinintai members chatted- er gossiped.

She stretched out and cleared her throat to catch their attention. Hearing the noise, the two whipped around to see Kagome, standing, and not looking half dead. Jakotsu was the first to react.

He stood up and prepared his arms, in case Kagome would fall over. She giggled at his reaction.

"Relax Ja, I'm fine." Jakotsu relaxed a bit but was still alert. Suikotsu looked at her with much worry.

"I can see you are feeling better now, how's the bite?" The doctor's eyes told her not to lie.

Kagome shot him a glare, what was with the sudden obsession with her wound? Oh yeah, he was a doctor, that's what he is suppose to obsess about.

The icy glare soon disintegrated into a warm, bright smile. "Where's the hot springs?"

Not really liking the fact that she ignored him, he pointed at some random direction and said.

"Bring those weird new weapons of yours, and when you get back; I will give you a full check up." Kagome nodded and headed back to her room to pick up her powerful arms.

Once she finished strapping the sheaths to her slim waist she turned around to find Bankotsu leaning casually against the door frame.

Its official, she was in a complete loss for words; he looked so hot, all propped up like that.

He smirked, his eyes not leaving hers. He stood there, waiting for her to react. He had one thing he needed to clear up with her, he'd best do it now.

Kagome felt her body tense, he was gonna say something, and she knew it. _'Brace yourself girl__,__' _She thought.

He walked to her and pushed her down to the bed and sat with her. He leaned his head on the headboard and propped his hands behind it, crossing his legs.

Kagome, hating the silence spoke up.

"What?" She choked out. _'__W__hat? He wants to have a conversation with you and you say "What"?!' _

His gaze suddenly becoming cold, "Why do you expect me to talk to you, why do you seem so needy of me?"

Kagome didn't like the tone in his voice, it made her feel sad, she was DYING and he was fussing about the way she acts? How blind is he?!

She bowed her head down and gripped his un-armored chest, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on his face after she was done speaking. She felt him stiffen, probably confused by her sudden actions.

"Is it wrong?" She began. "Is it wrong to want to see you smile?" Her grip on his{deleted second his} chest intensified as she continued. "For me?" She couldn't take it anymore, she snapped.

"Is it so hard for you to hide the fact that you hate me?! That you are forced to take care of me!? Would it have killed you to try?" She cried, facing him fully, two hot streams of tears trickling along her cheek.

That was it, he couldn't keep his cool. He had to put an end to her little crush on him- now. Even though he wanted to return those feelings, he couldn't.

He pushed her off him and pinned her on the bed, it seemed such a perfect time to tell her about his feelings, but he won't, he would explain why they can never be together.

Kagome seized to struggle for it would be useless against Bankotsu's big body.

"I- You can't be my friend Kagome, but I can be yours," He stated his riddle.

_'What's that supposed to mean!?' _He confused her, what is wrong with him?

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why not?! What did I do wrong?!" Kagome seethed but was hindered by Bankotsu's thumb. Oh how she wanted to bite that tanned thumb off his hand.

"Not you Kagome, You did nothing wrong I-"

"THEN WHY?!" She cut him off, she couldn't understand him. What was he trying to say?

Bankotsu's jaw clenched, his teeth gritted together.

"I DON'T DESERVE YOU GOD DAMN IT! END OF STORY!"

* * *

**Dictionary:**

(These aren't normal words, they are 'lost words' so some may not know them- Now increase your vocabulary my pretties! Ha ha ha!)

**Sagittipotent: **Has a skill in archery.

**Sevidical: **A person who speaks harsh and cruel words. ; threatening.

**Brunneous: **Dark brown in color

**Slimikin: **A small and slender bodied person

**Aurulent: **Golden hue.

* * *

**Have you ever in your life, done something you're so proud of and you want others to ****recognize it and tell you what they think? It's the same thing here with fan fiction. Us authors, make our fics with pride, we are proud of it, and we would love to hear from our readers. It makes us feel that we didn't waste our time, writing our fics.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I realized that my chapter's word count keeps increasing every chapter, if I don't stop that now, then when I reach chapter 20, it would be 15,000 words per chapter, we don't __want __that now do we?_


	13. But Love Found A Way

_**I'm Back... And sorry for the long update. I hope I didn't lose any of you guys!**_

_**Please review, it would mean alot.**_

_**LOve u guys!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, or the music in there. blah-blah!**_

_**On With the fic!!!  
**_

_Chapter 13_

_But Love Found A Way_

_

* * *

  
_

_In A Perfect World_

_One We've Never Known_

_We Would Never Need _

_To Face The World Alone_

_

* * *

  
_

The two brothers sat silently on the porch, the doctor; wondering about that mark on Kagome's neck, and the other mentally fretting about his numbed legs.

Finally the gay one decided on taking a much needed walk**. **Standing up he said. "I gotta stretch my legs, ya coming?"

The duel faced man just shook his head and bid his brother goodbye.

"_He's not himself"_ Suikotsu thought to himself, dumb founded because of his brother's sudden change of mood.

"UGH! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Jakotsu vented as soon as he was out of ear shot. He wasn't familiar with this feeling, it was a disturbing sensation on the back of his brain.

He sat on a small rock by the beach, he found a stick behind the rock and began to fiddle with it.. " What's up with today?" He asked out loud.

His hand began to move on it's own against the sand as he thought deeply, not paying attention to what his stick was carving into the sand.

"Why can't I relax," He asked himself and looked down to what he drew, which turned out to be a weird heart figure.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "_This is so dumb" _

Standing up, he brutally stepped on the heart, destroying the picture and let the waves wash it away, then he heard a scream.

His head whipped to the direction of the noise and without really thinking, like an impulse, he sped off into the distance.

* * *

_They Can Have The World_

_We'll Create Our Own_

_I May Not Be Brave Or Strong Or Smart_

_But Somewhere In My Secret Heart_

_

* * *

  
_

She couldn't believe the words he just spoke, _' this is so unfair, he is so not thinking about what I want!'_

"Don't I have a say in this?!" Kagome snapped, not agreeing with Bankotsu's reason for not being friends with her. _It was silly._

Bankotsu was about to say something but Kagome left before he could even utter a word. Seeing Kagome go through the door, broke his heart even more, he immediately felt bad, he was guilty and to top that, confused. Was he breaking what was already broken to the point of no repair?

There he was alone on the bed, Kagome's bed, the one that smelled like jasmine and green tea, he grabbed one of her pillows and held it against his face, breathing in the luscious scent.

He didn't know what to do, should he put his heart out in the open for her to catch, or should he keep acting aloof, until someone takes her away.

Little did he know that someone already did.

Putting back the pillow on it's original spot, he sighed deeply and proceeded to the kitchen to 'try' and make breakfast.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"What in the world is wrong with him?!" Kagome roared out in frustration, scaring the hell out off the trees around her.

_' Well if you didn't leave we could have found out' _scolded the heart.

**' If we didn't our energy would be depleted and he might find out about our 'situation''**

Her face showed sadness and the hurt of rejection, she didn't understand why he was like this, why he kept pushing her away, he is spoiling her last two months here on earth with his Bankotsu-macho-crap.

_'Should I just give up on him? Hiten is still my mate, and the un-marking process isn't finished yet, maybe I should be with him?'_

"_Why do you expect me to talk to you, why do you seem so needy of me?" _She recalled his words, and tried to decipher the meaning behind it.

"Am I needy? No?" She made a face at this,

"_I DON'T DESERVE YOU GOD DAMN IT! END OF STORY!"_

These words bothered her the most, what did he mean? Did he do something wrong? Did she miss something?

Kagome, Kagome, too kind for her own good, not remembering those cruel deeds Bankotsu hadcommitted.

Following the path to the hot springs, her and Hiten's mating mating mark tingled.

Finally arriving on the hot springs, she quickly stripped off her clothes, dipped her body in the water and looked up at the morning sky.

"You're already coming for me, aren't you?"

* * *

**DEMON SLAYER VILLAGE**

Azure eyes opened slowly, and gazed into the flickering flames settled in front of her.

"Kyou-sama?" Hikari gargled out hoarsely. The little girl struggled to get on her feet, but failed when her head met the unfriendly roof of her cage.

Eyes widening with realization, her small hands gripped the iron bars with all her might and pulled violently, trying to break free, she yelled "LET ME OUT! HELP! KYOU-SAMA!"

Crystal blue eyes glowed against the darkness, a cold glare burning into the child's sweaty forehead.

"Help! Kyou-sama! A mean person trapped me!" Cried the frail girl, as she squeezed her arm between the bars, attempting to reach for her friend.

Kyou's blond brows linked together and took her hand in his, at fist with a gentle touch, just like that of an angel, then suddenly, his grip tightened painfully and jerked the pale arm against the iron bars, making Hikari scream in pain.

_'What's wrong with Kyou-sama? Was I a bad girl? Why is he mad?'_ Hikari thought in panic, she has never seen her friend like this before, baring wild, icy eyes, and at the same time, the face of a harmless angel.

Kyou looked down at her mercilessly, he cracked a malicious smile, that smile, being the last Hikari saw, and then she was asleep.

Jin heard the door slide open, he turned around and pouted,

"Your being a malicious freak again, aren't you?" Jin espoused.

Kyou looked at him innocently and raised a brow, he flopped down next to his friend and took a sip of the sake.

"I'm so bored, Sango is taking so freaking long, there's nothing to do!" The cat-eared man whined, Blue eyes watering.

Jin slapped his head and groaned. " That doesn't mean you get to terrorize a kid."

"Blah-blah-blah!"

* * *

_You Should Have Said No_

_You Should Have Gone Home_

_You Should Have Thought Twice _

_Before You Let It All Go_

_

* * *

  
_

Sango's body dropped to the floor, burying Hiraikutsu into the ground to keep her from being sucked in the pits of Miroku's obsessive hell.

"Get the hell away from me you sick fuck!" Sango yelled at her former lover. Suddenly, the vortex closed and her body met the ground again.

She looked back in terror, Miroku was making his way to her, with evil intentions evident on his face. Sango rolled on her back and backed away; But she wasn't fast enough, when he had gotten close, he pinned her down and then there was silence.

_'What is he doing?!' _Sango thought, freaking out. Her brown eyes popped out of their sockets when she felt him move.

_'Oh Gods ,.. no'_ She closed her eyes and felt him untie her armor when,... she felt a foot.

The weight on top of her was gone, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe who her savior was.

"What the hell?!"

_My Heart Is Broken Into 10,000 Pieces_

_Cuz That Guy Hurt Me So Bad_

_I Thought I'd Never Love Again_

_But Here You Are_

_Yet I Never Expected Him To Be_

_You..._

_'Why Am I running anyway? It's obviously a WOMAN who screamed, why should I give a damn? Women are vile, lustful species that tackle men and force the to fuc-'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the exact opposite of what he used to believe in, there it was; a _man_ forcing himself on a woman, he didn't recognize the woman, for he was still processing what was before him.

For the first time in his life, he realized that, men are just as vile as women, and that being vile can be found in every human, demon, and whatever creature is still out there.

A few minutes later, he recovered from shock and rushed into the scene, kicking the man off Sango. Jakotsu was about to see whom the woman was, when he saw a glimpse of her face, he accidentally stepped on her then.

"What The HELL!!"

Came Sango's roar,

BONK

Jakotsu bonked her on the head and waited for his well deserved 'thank you' for he just did something against everything he believed in to save a _girl._

"Who do you think you are?!" Shocked that the gay Shichinintai just hit her with his fist.

"UGH, I think I'm the one who just saved your ass!" Jakotsu defended himself.

Feeling her pride being threatened by this freak she spoke up."I had everything under control"

"Not from where I was standing"

"Piss off" Sango pushed him to the side and pulled her weapon from the ground and whistled for her furry friend, who returned within seconds.

Annoyed, Jakotsu reminded her " I believe I deserve a thanks." Crossing his arms and tapping his foot in a feminine manner.

"A THANKS!? YEAH RIGHT!" Sango said, dusting herself and preparing to hop on Kirara when Jakotsu took hold of her wrist.

Irritated, she looked down on him, and was about to mouth a mean comment when Jakotsu caught her gaze, her heart froze, she found Jakotsu's deep, onyx eyes.... BEAUTIFUL.

_**BADUMP**_

_'What,.. is.. this?'_

Suddenly, everything around her vanished, and all she could see was........Jakotsu...

* * *

Bubbles rose from the warm water, and soon a raven head popped out, Eyes puffy, and cheeks tinted with pink.

"How could he be so mean?"

Drying up, Kagome got dressed and continues to think.

_' Inuyasha didn't love me, I loved him, Hiten doesn't love me, but I sorta love him,and here is Ban, I love him, but-'_

THUD

Kagome opened her eyes and saw purple lights, and heard laughter, she looked up to find her friends coming to her. Kagome smiled a beautiful smile and said, "At least someone still cares."

Climbing up a tree she sat there for a while and just fed.

* * *

_I Know, Love Will Find A Way_

_Anywhere I Go,I'm Home_

_If You Are There Beside Me_

_Like Dark, Turning In To Day_

* * *

Minutes later she went back to where Bankotsu was and looked for Suikotsu.

Sliding the door open, she found the two guys cleaning up the dishes, well not exactly, Suikotsu was doing all the work and Bankotsu was just wiping an already dry plate, obviously in deep thought.

_'Should I try it out? It won't hurt.'_

_**'Do I Deserve her?' **_

_'That's for her to decide'_

_**'I already know the answer'**_

_'No I can't just assume'_

_**'Idiot'**_

_'I'll Tell Her I'm Sorry'_

_**She would never understand,-** but I gotta try...'_

"Hey, Sui-kun, I'm ready for my check up." She chirped happily.

The doctor smiled back and went to his sister's side and left Bankotsu without a word. He led her into a room and prepared his medicine stuff, for a moment there, Kagome saw him frown, the he looked at her and moved her chin to examine her neck.

"Again I ask you, what is this?" He asked solemnly.

Kagome just kept silent as if she heard nothing.

He frowned again, "Did you let it do this to you?"

She too frowned, wondering if she should tell him about Hiten.

_'No, I should wait for Hiten, he'll know what to do'_

"Suikotsu, I've noticed that my body is always changing, one second I'm perfectly fine, then the next thing I know, I'm wasted, what's wrong with me?" She lied, she knew exactly what was wrong with her.

At least she succeeded in averting the doctor's focus

After doing a few medical stuff, Suikotsu concluded that it could be that she was malnourished, Kagome just agreed and asked if there was anything that would help her get better.

Suikotsu dug through his things and then excused himself.

* * *

_Somehow We'll Come Through_

_Now That I've Found You_

_Love Will Find _

_A way_

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome plopped down on the futon and mused to herself. "That was close**.**"

Seconds later, Bankotsu came in the room, the mood in the room suddenly became awkward.

"Uh, hey" Kagome greeted cheerfully with a grin. Bankotsu looked away to hide his tinted cheeks, he found her smiles cute.

"Uh, we're going in to town, Suikotsu needs supplies for your medicine. And you can't be left alone in the house, and I doubt you'd like to be alone with me so, we are all going." Bankotsu stated, emotionless.

Saddening, Kagome asked "Where's Jak?"

"He went out for a walk, he hasn't returned yet**.**" With that Bankotsu sat beside her on the bed with a sigh and looked at her.

_'Here it comes__**,**__' _Kagome thought, bracing herself.

"You didn't let me finish earlier**,**" He said smirking, making Kagome's heart melt.

"Sorry, continue please**,**" She replied, eager for an explanation.

* * *

_I Was So Afraid_

_Now I've Realized_

_Love Is Never Wrong_

_And So It never Dies._

_

* * *

  
_

Bankotsu held her smooth hands in his calloused ones and gazed into her brown eyes.

_'It won't hurt to see what it would be like to let her know that I sorta love her'_

"I don't deserve you because of how I treated you before, and because of my greed, your life was- choke- shortened" He said sadly.

Kagome looked at him sincerely, admiring his handsome features, she freed one of her hands to cup his cheek, he flinched at first, but then melted into it.

_'Damn, I'm gonna die, and now he decides to show some emotions for me, great!'_

"That's nothing to me, I care about you, and I want you to be happy, that makes _me _happy, Do you want me to be happy?"

Hearing this, Bankotsu pulled her to him and held her there as he spoke. "I would make you the happiest girl alive,"

"Friends?"

She smiled.

"Friends"

"Just one last thing" Bankotsu said as he let her go.

"What?"

"Do you have a _crush _on me or something?" He joked arrogantly. Kagome giggled and smacked him playfully and ran to the door , she looked back at him with a meaning fool look. _'More than you'll ever know'_

He chased her around the house with a huge grin on his face and then he finally caught her, he spun her around and then put her back on her feet.

"Hey guys, let's go" Suikotsu said out of the blue, ruining a perfectly sweet moment for Kagome and Bankotsu.

The doctor raised his brow at their position. Bankotsu's arms where wrapped securely around Kagome's waist. With lightning speed they stepped away from each other blushing and followed Suikotsu out the door.

After recovering from his blush, Bankotsu pushed Suikotsu out of the way and took the place as leader and they marched into town.

Kagome was Happy,.. for now everything was, _normal._

_

* * *

  
_

_There's A Perfect World_

_Shining In Your Eyes_

_And If Only They Could Feel It Too_

_The Happiness I Feel With You_

_They'll Know Love Will Find A Way_

_

* * *

_

**There's Chapter 13! **

**Sorry for not updating for so long, It's just that Brooke disappeared, and she was one of my betas, so I waited, but she still hasn't returned, then I got a memory block, but thatnks to kitty I got bak on my feet!!**

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES!  
**


	14. With Love Comes Thorns

"**Heaven Sent" **

_Chapter 14_

With Love, Comes Thorns

* * *

_What is this I'm feelin', I just can't explain  
When you're near, I'm not quite the same  
I try to hide it, Try not to show it  
It's crazy, how could this be _

_'Ba-Dump' _There it was again, the feeling that Sango thought she would never feel again.

"Oi,woman, I'm talking to you!" Jakotsu said, trying to get her attention, more like, getting her attention off him. She's been staring at him for a while now and it was getting awkward.

Shaking her head and coming down to earth, she replied, half-dazed. "Thank you"

Jakotsu blinked a couple of times, noticing that the slayer was eying something down south, he followed her eyes and realized that he was still holding her wrist, he quickly jerked his hand away; with his nose up in the sky, filled with pride, he suggested.

"Um, you look tired, follow me"

At first, Sango raised her brow in both confusion and astonishment, then the other her kicked in, you know? The conservative, high pitched, full of angst side.

"Hah! As if I'd go with you!" Sango then added, "No way, I hold no interest in you what so ever!" Now it was her nose's turn to go flying sky high.

Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu stated dryly, "Your Kagome's friend right? She's with us and I know for a fact that you wanna see her"

Sango's lips formed a straight line and she looked away in defeat. He started to walk, she followed, both in their own separate worlds.

* * *

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight_

_The Peace The Evening Brings_

_The World For Once_

_In Perfect Harmony With All It's living Things_

Strolling around Arashiyama, was Bankotsu and Kagome, both still feeling a bit awkward about the new found friendship, although they both wanted it, they both had their reasons for it not to be.

_'I heard Love has trials but this is just too much, first we were off with a bad start; an extremely bad start, And I don't even know why he was so mean. Second I am mated, third, I'm dying! Will this even work?' _ Kagome thought sadly, confused, she didn't know what to do anymore.

Then it dawned her.

_'He doesn't know about Hiten yet, he has no idea that someone else has already touched me in places he'd want to have all to himself, would he still want me when he finds out?' _

_**'You mean if he finds out'**_

Walking by Bankotsu's side, Kagome looked up to get a view of his oh so handsome face. His features were as of a God's, perfect in almost every way.

_' wonder how his face will look when he wakes up and finds out I'm dead' _ Kagome thought sadly, feeling someone's eyes on him, Bankotsu looked down at her. He cracked a smile, she did the same.

_'Great, now I've got Suikotsu out of the way, I can **finally **have some quality time with my girl! uh.. but where do I start, think! Think!' _

They have been walking in complete silence for a while now, and the silence must be destroyed, before the 'we're friends now' relationship boost is over.

"Um, My feet hurt" Kagome admitted, it was true, her energy levels were starting to sink.

Eyes flooding with concern and understanding, Bankotsu scanned the area for a potential resting spot where they could be alone, his eyes caught site of a dock at the isolated part of town. He took her hand in his calloused ones and gently pulled her to the said place.

"Come on, I saw a place for us to rest" He boasted.

Hesitantly, Kagome followed him, blushing a bit because he was holding her hand in his.

_So Many Things To Tell Her, _

_But How To Make Her See,_

_The Truth About My Past;Impossible_

_She'd Turn Away From Me_

The couple watched the moon's reflection on the water as sat on the dock and they dipped their feet into the blue abyss. Attempting to break the silence, Bankotsu queried,

"So, what happened to you after you left? I mean when I found you you were quite, um.."

"Beaten up?" Kagome continued for him, " Yeah, That was the most painful two months of my life" _'And the best..' _Her heart whispered, thinking about Hiten.

How could she think of Hiten now?! She was with Bankotsu, he was what she wanted right?

_'Then Why do I feel this way?' _

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, It was my fault entirely" Bankotsu said coolly, Kagome gave him a funny look.

"Don't act coy on me now,"

Kagome wasn't moved, the funny look was still intact on her pretty little face. Bankotsu pouted.

"Your gonna make me say it, aren't you"

"..."

"Ugh, It was my fault because I said some pretty bad things ( Kagome tilts her head) to you after you slapped me.

Kagome blinked.

"Then I slapped you back" Bankotsu grunted when she didn't change her expression.

"And I'm Sorry for that too.. I really wish you didn't leave." He confessed.

" I didn't want to leave. You made me leave." Kagome explained, It was Bankotsu's turn to be confused.

Kagome splashed her feet through the water a couple of times and explained further, confiding to each other about, well, each other would be good for,. Whatever thing they have going on.

"Well, you said you didn't want a weak girl, so-" Kagome paused when she noticed that Bankotsu's expression was plastered with guilt, but still she continued on, hoping that what she would say next would help him feel better.

"So I left to become stronger to prove myself to you,.... and because I was angry, but what the heck, right?" Kagome finished with a joke and a big goofy grin. Bankotsu looked at her and nudged her gently at the ribs.

"Hah, You don't have to prove yourself to me,. Not anymore at least" It was true, he didn't approve of her weak personality before,but her honesty and selflessness made up for half of it , men want femininity, not feebleness, that was the only thing he wanted to change. Little did he know someone already did.

_'Whoever said that if you love someone, you would love her for who she is and won't change anything about her, is bull-minded' _

Kagome smiled at this and inched closer to him.

Bankotsu, getting an idea, asked her, " You cold?" Kagome smiled and thought he was sweet.

"No" Did she just reject his attempt to woo her?

_'Oh God this does **not** happen to me, I'm Bankotsu, Leader of the Shichinintai, and no girl can resist me!'_

He was hoping she's say yes, so he'd get an excuse to hold her, but no, the weather god wouldn't have it, he could make it cold enough.

Another idea popped in his mind, he could still turn the situation around. Even with girls he thought it through with strategy, he really was a mercenary, through and through.

"Well I know I am." He moved closer to her, "Warm me up?" He finished, looking oh so adorable.

Kagome blushed a million shades of red, she had no idea he could be this intimidating. She closed the distance between their bodies and rested her head on his shoulder.

Smirking, happy that his tactic worked, Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smelled her hair.

_'She smells like me' _ He wondered why this was for a bit, then he remembered the shampoo stuff, and remembered Inuyasha, he should probably tell her about that, he heard from someone that with relationships comes Honesty.

"Um, while we were looking for ya, we kinda bumped into Inuyasha" Bankotsu informed her, expecting her to go ballistic and fret about the whole thing, but she didn't.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me"

Bankotsu, smiled. _'this honesty thing does have it's perks.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_I don't mean to run_

_But Every time You come Around_

_I Feel more alive,_

_ than ever _

It was getting late and Suikotsu was in town, alone, hungry and pissed.

"Where the hell is Aniki?!" He was having a hair pulling moment, they were supposed to meet him here an hour ago, but there's no sign of them. He let a good thirty minutes pass and decided to take off on his own, go home, rest, eat and wait for them there.

He dragged himself home, he was bored.

Oh, Only if he knew what surprise was going to jump on his face, he would be anything but bored.

Nearing their temporary home, he noticed a tense aura, he paced faster and when he reached the sliding door but he stopped. He could feel something vibrating through the wood.

THUD THUD THUD,

Out of instinct, he sidestepped to the left, a few seconds later, the door shattered into a million tiny pieces, Hiraikutsu was the obvious culprit, it flew far and returned, smashing the other side of the house.

He heard voices, a man and a woman.

Was he in the wrong house? He peeped in to see Jakotsu and one of Inuyasha's companions, if memory serves right, her name is Sango, she was part of Kagome's memories, he saw it all when he was revived.

The two of them were in a heated argument about something called a bra.

"It is **mine**!!" Sango eyes burst into fire and dived for the piece of oddly shaped cloth.

"No Imouto gave it to me, it's mine" Jakotsu said, sidestepping out of Sango's way. Clashing with the wall, Sango hurt herself a bit but was still pissed as hell.

"Why I oughta!" Sango was getting ready to perform another suicide body-bombing targeting Jakotsu's nether region, with Jakotsu ready to dodge her again, but his eyes caught site of his brother watching and he turned his attention to him.

"Hey, didn't see you there Sui, where's Ani-" BOOM!!

He wasn't able to dodge Sango's full frontal attack, so they both smashed through the wall. They started rolling all over the floor.

"Give it to me!"

"Let go!"

"Of What?! I'm not holding it!" Sango barked at him.

"Neither am I" They looked at each other, confused, then both eyes turned deadly and faced Suikotsu, who was dangling the bra at them.

"What the hell is this thing?" Suikotsu asked the couple who were eying him maliciously, ready to pounce any minute now when someone peeked through the broken door and said.

"Hey guys! Band of,.. uh, hack and slash I assume"

* * *

_He's Holding Back He's Hiding_

_Of What I Can't Decide_

_Why Won't He Be The Man I Know He Is_

_The One I See Inside_

_He walked through a path in the woods, Banryuu resting on his right shoulder, and on his left was a sack of assorted food. _

_'Anytime now' he thought sadly. It's been what now? Eight years since they were married, he was a happy man. He had come into terms with his past mistakes, and was ready to face the consequences he had inflicted upon his wife. _

_He breathed deeply in front of the door to their home, every afternoon for eight years this was his routine, go into town and get supplies, go home, breathe deeply in front of his house and hope that Kagome was still alive, she always was though. He was confident that she would welcome him back like she always did. _

_Not today._

_He opened the sliding door and received a fist on the gut from his eldest son. He got the message, his world shattered, his heart thumped wildly against his chest. _

_He dropped his luggage and ran to his wife's side, ignoring his son's attempts to kill him. _

_He had to admit, his son's blow hurt. _

_'Wait a minute, why in the hell is he mad with me? Does he know? No, Kagome wouldn't, would she?'_

"_Hey, What I do?" Bankotsu asked innocently. _

_Coming out from the other room, was his daughter, a splitting image of her mother, only with blue eyes. _

"_We know" Raigeki said coldly, he was named after Hiten. _

"_Uncle Inuyasha told us" Mai added, looking at her father with a dreadful glare to match her brother's._

_His Shattered world just shattered to dust, he did not expect this, he thought that they would never know, that it was his fault, that it was all his fault. _

_The only thing that made him come to terms with Kagome's death is that he would have their children with him, and get through it all together, but now he can see it was now impossible_

"_It's your fault" His children said in chorus , over and over again. He fell to his knees and screamed. _

"Wow! What happened" Kagome jerked up and tried to comfort Bankotsu. He just woke up screaming.

He didn't stop, he was freaked.

"Hey, now, relax, it was just a dream." Kagome soothed him and patted him on the back. She had no idea Bankotsu can get worked up over a bad dream, what could it have been? Nothing about her that's for sure.

Breathing haggardly, he faced her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tell me it was all my fault, tell me how evil I am, How bad I have been, that I don't deserve you!"

_'what the?'_ Kagome thought.

"No, none of that is true, You are a goo-" Kagome began to explain but was cut off by Bankotsu.

"**No!** You're wrong, tell me You're wrong!"

"It's okay, I forgive you, I did a long time ago" Kagome assured him and placed a hand below his ear. He dropped his head and whispered.

"Please don't forgive me, God please don't!"

He was calming down now. _'phew'_ Kagome thought.

She brought her other hand to caress his back when he jerked his head up, it happened so fast she didn't have time to think it through. He smashed his lips on hers, his hand traveling to her nape and pulled her closer.

The kiss was filled with longing, desire, and passion all together. All Kagome could think of was.

_'wow, wow, wow, wow' _

They parted, but not for air. It would just be awkward to keep on kissing for thirty minutes straight and not do anything further, they were both sure it wasn't time for that yet.

Kagome was dazed, thinking that she wasn't a good kisser, who had no experience with the matter. _'Bankotsu probably thinks I suck at kissing' _

She looked up at him, he looked happy now, she smiled. He put his forehead on hers and they laughed.

A few minutes passed and they decided to go back home, Bankotsu, still not remembering that he had to meet up with Suikotsu, damn, he was just too happy to remember, much more to care.

They reached the house, neither noticing that the door was gone. They entered it only to be greeted by no other than Hiten.

Hiten looked up at the new arrivals.

On the inside he wanted to rip this guy apart, he didn't even had the decency to get her home on a decent hour, what took them so long anyway?

_'He better keep his hands to himself' _ Hiten boiled inside, but on the surface, was an impenetrable poker face.

"Wow, Who's the pretty girl" He asked cockily, as if it was the first time he saw her.

Kagome and Hiten might have everyone fooled, everyone but Sango.

* * *

_**I'm Sorry it took so long, I had guy problems, wanna here about it? Just review or pm me if your interested to know about what that bastard did to me. I was just to hurt to type. **_

_**Well,.. thanks for reading, and sticking to my fic, I promise to update both by the end of next week,...**_

_**TC- Review please**_

_**Please Click The Button and make a broken-hearted girl happy**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V  
**


	15. And With Thorns Comes Hesitance

**Kittyb78: **I just got to know,.. what does 78 mean, lol!

**Sinistera of the Akatsuki: **I just wanna say, *sniffles* that this person has been with my story since I made it, along with others. THANK YOU VERY MUCH *Wails vigorously*

**Yuti-Chan: **I hope you didn't think I forgot about our agreement, ur bday is august right?

**Kouga's other woman: **lol, I dunnoh, maybe? let's see! read, lol!

**White Princess Kia: **Oh and there WILL be more of that in this chapter, lol, who do u want? hiten or ban?

**Blue Martini: **Theres another one here too, this time with Hiten

**T****he Famous Nobody:** Cool, haha, Well I updated already, stop harassing me!! lol, kidding.

**Dolly Eyed Lolly: **hm,,. I'm pm it to you!

**Crystal9: **What do you wanna ask?

**Banshee-hime: **Thank you! ur review was really constructive! I hope i can fix that problem, lol. The thing huh? that made me feel alot better!! lol!! THANK YOU!!

* * *

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**_

**CAn anyone tell me WHY i have to say this? whats the purpose, is it illegal not to? **(If no one replies, that means no one is reading this section of the chapter, therefor i will no longer put a special shout out part, lol. )

* * *

"**Heaven Sent"**

_Chapter 15_

And With Thorns, Comes Hesitance

* * *

"Wow, Who's the pretty girl?" Hiten asked cockily, as if it was the first time he saw Kagome.

She could have died at the spot, seriously. Just a few hours earlier she was with Bankotsu being all snuggly wugguhly and now her mate is here. _'I'm such a slut' _

Drowning in her own dismay, Kagome kept silent, beet red, and of course, horny; hook line and sinker. _'UGH! Even his presence makes me so- so..'_

Knocking her out of her thoughts, an arm was suddenly slung around her shoulders, she looked up and saw Hiten's oh so sexy smirk, his red eyes shinning with desire. If there wasn't anyone around, she would have jumped him without a care in the world.

"Hey there, gorgeous" Hiten said, leaning closer to the miko and inhaled her scent.

_' Heh-she wants me, I can smell it,' _He thought to himself.

Bankotsu wanted to beat the crap out of this guy, steam was basically coming out from his ears.

_'Who does this fucker thinks he is, no body touches Kagome, no one but me.'_ He glanced evilly at the demon, his eyes widened a bit, _'WHATS UP WITH THE HAIR!?' _

There was an unwritten rule on the Shichinintai household, that if anyone touches Kagome, there would be hell to pay And hell was to be tolled out by Bankotsu himself.

"Uh- It's Kagome," the miko introduced herself. Hiten blinked, he didn't get it.

"Uh yeah, how could I forget, your m-" Kagome kicked his leg. He caught on immediately, sparing a brief glance at the other people watching them, he said awkwardly. "How can I forget a girl with uh,. ( Thinking about his favorite part of Kagome's anatomy) m-Massive breasts!"

Kagome could seriously die now, _'It's all over!! the sky is falling!' _

"Hey, Hands off" Bankotsu threatened, gripping Hiten's muscular arm. Sensing a threat, Hiten let go of Kagome and very gently set Kagome aside.

Noticing the familiarity between the two, Bankotsu's jealousy rose to an entirely new level.

Glaring menacingly at the demon before him, he tightened his grip, but it didn't seem to bother the demon who was about, two and a half inches taller than him.

The two men had a stand off, glaring at each other.

Kagome just watched, they were both so hot, who was she to have such god-like men chase after her. She was in a daze, almost drooling in fact. She compared the two, Hiten was 19 (at least that was what he told her, if you calculate his age to human years, he was about 250 years old, give or take) had lighter skin, and was taller, had red eyes, and just let a few strands of his hair loose from his braid to serve as bangs. While Bankotsu who was 17, on the other hand, was smaller, tanned, had sapphire hued eyes and had a full set of bangs. They were like opposites.

Still drooling, the back of her head screamed at her to keep it together, no matter how incredibly sexy this men were do not give in! Ever!

Suikotsu observed his surroundings, Sango and Jakotsu were ignoring each other, back to back, and not looking at the other, at least trying to not look obvious when stealing glances at each other. His brother and the new comer, who wanted in in the Shichinintai were, trying to kill each other with glares, waiting on who will drop first, they had lightning zapping as they exchanged looks. He looked at the secluded corner in the room and Kagome was there drooling like crazy. He approached her.

Using his finger to flick some of the saliva away, he brought the girl back to reality.

"It's time to check on that neck of yours"The doctor explained, trying to catch a glimpse of the said neck. Kagome gulped, she thought she had already lured him off this topic, then she sighed, it was okay now she guessed, Hiten is here now and he should be responsible for her.

_'wow that sounds so husband like' _ Come to think of it, Hiten would make a great husband, and father. She smiled warmly, her feelings for the demon brewing more confusion for her.

She nodded and followed the doctor to the other room.

Hiten stretched his hand towards Bankotsu, he knew this kid was the leader of the band, he wanted to be in it, for Kagome; even though that meant befriending his rival.

"Hiten, of the Thunder Demon Clan, I -apologize for earlier"

Bankotsu eyed the hand suspiciously but shook it anyway. "Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai"

Jakotsu choked at his brother's boastfulness. Sango eyed him and smiled.

"As if it isn't obvious" Sango joked, both snickered widely, trying to keep it down to the minimum.

Sango was the first to face him, he did the same, Sango offered him pocky, he accepted; with this they watched the show.

"What do you want of me?" Bankotsu queried.

Grabbing Raigekijin, his powerful thunder blade, he swung the weapon on his shoulder and said. "I want to join the Shichinintai"

Bankotsu almost gagged, but listened anyway.

"I used to be the half of the duo called the Thunder Brothers, with my brother, Manten. We were very powerful, but Inuyasha (Adding a little venom when he said it) destroyed my brother, so I was left alone,"

The mercenary sat on the floor, having Jakotsu have Sango pour his sake, he drank.

Sango grumbled, Jakotsu noticed this. "What?" He asked, almost friendlily.

"Am I gonna be you maid?" Sango sulked and pouted.

Jakotsu bashed her on the head. "Naw! Aniki just wants to look powerful in front of the new comer, he can't have me pouring sake now could he?"

"More like a bossy ass" Jakotsu laughed at this. Sango looked at him laughing, she observed him, only one question rose in her mind.

_'Is he gay or not?' _For Jakotsu's laugh right now sounded anything but squeamish.

"But he's alive now, he works for the Lord of the western lands" Hiten finished, not the least bit nervous at all, he was confident that he would get a position in this group, he knew that they had an open slot, Shichinintai meant band of seven.

He counted the members in his mind.

_'Bankotsu, the ass, Jakotsu, the gay dude, Suikotsu, the weird doctor, Kagome, my mate, Sango, the cute boomerang chick, that's five, plus me, six'_

"Hmm....I've heard of the Thunder Brothers, I have also heard that they are not equal, in terms of power, one of them is the leader, he who is stronger than the other, and much more (He looked Hiten from head to toe) presentable"

Hiten, a little offended, crossed his arms on his chest, shifted his weight to only one leg then gave him a look that said. 'Your point?"

"How can I be sure that you are not the weakling?" Bankotsu said all bitch like, he really didn't like this guy, but he could be good for the band, and that always came first, even first than Kagome, she would understand of course, right?

"And the way you look, makes me think that you are the, lesser brother"

Ticked and ready to explode, Hiten's eyebrow started twitching like could see little thunderbolts dancing above his head.

_'What is with this guy!? I'm seriously gonna fry this lowly human, he thinks he's king! Once I'm in this fucking band he shall be dethroned! And what is wrong with the way I look!? If Kagome says I'm hot, then I'm hot! Deal with it! My woman doesn't lie!'_

"Test my strength if you must, I don't mind"Hiten suggested, a grim look on his face, he wanted Bankotsu to fight him, so that he could prove to that ass that he was much stronger. Much, Much more.

Bankotsu nodded, liking the suggestion whipped his head at Jakotsu's direction.

Jakotsu understood, standing up, he flexed his arm to Sango. Sango popped a brow, but then caught on. She jumped to her feet and went for the snake sword Jakotsu loved so much. She handed it to him.

The two and a half men walked outside and Sango headed for Kagome's room.

She knocked, "Uh, Kagome, It's me, Sango, open the door please"

Soon enough the door swung open to reveal Kagome and Suikotsu, Sango gave him the look and proceeded into the room wearily.

"They are testing Hiten's strength, care to watch?" Sango informed, pointing at the window with her thumb.

All of the sudden Kagome was worried, she couldn't stand it if Hiten was hurt, she squabbled to her feet and dashed for the window, she had a good view of what was happening outside. She clutched her heart, she didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them, a little biased on Hiten, but still.

The once sunny weather molded into a cloudy one, Thanks to Hiten, of course. Jakotsu readied his stance and waited for his brother's signal to attack the new comer.

Hiten tapped the ground impatiently with Raigekijin's base, hungry for a good fight.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called.

_'Wow'_ Kagome thought, Bankotsu seemed more mature when it comes to these things, where was the childish idiot she liked so much?

"Yes Aniki?"

"If you loose, you know whats gonna happen" Bankotsu leaned against a tree and nodded his head, signaling the start of the fight.

_'I can't loose! I just became second in command, I can't let Bankotsu's long lost smexi twin brother take it away from me!'_

Jakotsu charged, letting loose Jakotsutou, the gallant snake sword, towards Hiten.

Hiten's eyes widened, he had to admit, he was somewhat surprised, he heard that the leader had a kick ass sword, I guess they forgot to mention 'so did his comrades' .

"Oh Hiten, Please be careful" Kagome whispered, no one heard it but her and Sango, The Taijia gave her a questing look, when Kagome didn't respond, she let it go. For now.

Graceful as ever, Hiten flew out of the way, equally shocking the audience as he was shocked with Jakotsu's sword.

Bankotsu smirked, he never had a comrade that could actually fly, _'good, good' _

From the air, Hiten dodged all of Jakotsu's attacks as he glided closer and closer to the mercenary, rendering all Jakotsu's attacks fruitless.

When he was close enough, Hiten attacked Jakotsu with his lightning infused spear, causing the ground beneath Jakotsu to burst out, it didn't hit Jakotsu, he was able to dodge on time. "As expected from the Shichinintai's second in command.

"Seems someone did his homework" Suikotsu commented. The two girls in front of him nodded in approval.

Agitated, Jakotsu attacked again, and again and again. Hiten just laughed at the Jakotsu's attempts to damage him, which, by the way, he found futile.

"You better take this seriously!" Jakotsu was getting pissed, this bastard was just too fast for him.

"Why? Can you beat Inuyasha? Jakotsu" Hiten asked between clashes.

"No" Jakotsu's teeth clenched together, his jaw hardening.

"Inuyasha could not have beaten me if he someone (Smirking at Kagome) didn't break my wheels! What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Cocky fuck!" Jakotsu slashed at Hiten, with the new found knowledge, he had a new target, the wheels.

"Hiten hasn't unleashed his thunder yet and Jakotsu is already having a hell of a hard time" Sango stated what she observed.

Kagome was blushing furiously, no longer worried about Hiten's welfare, she was sure he'd get through this without a scratch. All she could think of now is. _'Hurry up and finish this battle Hiten so I can have my way with you' _Yup you guessed it, she was still horny as hell.

_'Kagome that isn't like you! Bad girl!' _ Her inner mind scolded her.

'Who could blame her? He's smokin' hot!' Her inner heart countered.

_'And that smirk! (Faints)' _That was Kagome.

Seeing Jakotsu's reckless charge, Hiten decided that it was time to finish this battle, he could feel what Kagome was feeling, and it wasn't easy to control his desire, neither was hers.

He sent a small bolt of lighting to pierce Jakotsu's unguarded foot making Jakotsu fall to the ground. He then summoned an even bigger lighting blot, letting it charge first above his hand before letting it out to finish Jakotsu.

Bankotsu's relax expression turned into a worried one, his brother was loosing, and that lighting ball was huge! He was about ready to leap into Jakotsu's defense when Hiten unleashed his attack.

There was a loud boom, like the sound thunder made when it was storming.

All they could see was smoke.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called through the think layer of smoke, worried about his brother now more than ever.

Then came an ear piercing cry of pain. Bankotsu took Banryuu and swooshed it to clear the smoke, he could barely control his laughter at what he saw.

Jakotsu was running around in circles, flapping his arms like crazy , his ass was on fire. He screamed. "Hiten! you sick, fucking bastard!"

Hiten rolled around on the air, clutching his stomach, and pounding the clouds. He gasped for air, as he flicked his finger to send another bolt of lighting to Jakotsu's ass.

"AHHH!!"

This went on for a good ten minutes, Bankotsu had the same hysterical laughing fit that Hiten was having.

"ANIKI!" Jakotsu screeched in despair. "The world has gone mad!" He added, with a louder, more scattered voice.

Twitching on the window sill, was Sango, Kagome, and Suikotsu. They couldn't believe it, they were worried sick, and now the so called men were acting like children who were playing with fire.

Kagome, pushed herself away from the window and fell to the bed,

"Hiten you rascal" Kagome huffed and started giggling.

Sango went to sit beside her, so did Suikotsu.

"Those idiots." Sango sighed, also relieved that no one was hurt, namely Jakotsu.

"Another fully credited moron has joined the band, I'm all alone" Suikotsu joked, true enough, he was the only mature person in the band.

"It's three against one" They all laughed.

After Bankotsu recovered from his laughing fit, he got a bucket of water and poured it on Jakotsu.

"You OK?" Bankotsu asked, the laughter not yet leaving his voice completely.

"Yeah" Jakotsu pouted.

Soon, Hiten joined them on the ground.

Bankotsu extended his hand to Hiten's shoulder, "Second in command"

Hiten punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Aniki is it?"

The shorter of the two punched back, a little stronger than necessary. "Hiten is it" That was more of a mock statement than a question.

Hiten punched harder. "What of it?"

Bankotsu punched even harder, without saying anything, Hiten punched back, again , and again.

"ERR!" Bankotsu jumped him and started sparing all too early.

"Your braid sucks!" Hiten spat.

Bankotsu punched Hiten square on the jaw, "Your eyes look like tomatoes!"

Hiten pulled Bankotsu's braid and punched him smack on the nose. "Kagome likes them, thank you very much!"

That hit a nerve. "Aw it's on now man!" They continued to 'spar'

"Funking morons" Jakotsu said, near tears when he saw the damage dealt on his new kimono.

* * *

Perched on a tree somewhere in Arashiyama, Was a blond haired man and a blue haired one.

"Do you know where she lives?" Jin asked, he was gay, but smexii at the same time.

"No, But that's the easy part, It's very easy to find her" Kyou said, his hair dancing with the gush of wind that passed by.

"Well you look for her, I'm staying here with Hikari" Jin pointed at the cage hidden in the darkness, within the cage was a tear stained face of a child, torture and hungry. poor girl

With out sparing a glance at the girl, Kyou took off, Searching for Kagome.

"If you'd ask me, he looks good with Sango-chan huh Hikari?" Jin asked the shattered girl.

* * *

"Naraku, why have you brought me back?" The man asked as he gazed on all his shards, in total they were ten.

"Ku ku ku , You are not alone, I brought the rest of your brothers here as well"

" And Bankotsu?"

"There was no need"

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Suikotsu was busy examining Kagome's neck, as usual, Kagome didn't want Bankotsu in the room with her. Sango was there, glaring at Kagome, she knew what this mark was, it was a demon mating mark, Suikotsu seems clueless of this knowledge, Sango was contemplating if she should tell him.

_'Kagome, what did you get yourself into' _Sango thought to herself, worried for her friend.

"Well, there isn't any sign of struggle, perhaps you were asleep when this happened?" Suikotsu was looking Kagome dead in the eye, She was never a good liar, but heck, she would give it a try.

"I don't-" She was about to explain but Sango cut her off, now, fully knowing that Kagome did let whatever did this to her, do this. Kagome was mated, that she was sure of.

"Impossible, a wound that deep would wake you up, before it got half as deep."

Suikotsu nodded, it was true, a wound like this would cause severe pain.

"Another thing, it doesn't seem to get better, it's been weeks now and-" Suikotsu trailed off as he browsed through one of his books.

_'Figures'_ Sango thought, disgusted, she couldn't understand it, demons are what Kagome, a priestess, should be against, but why is she mated to one?

Kagome knew the look on Sango's face, she just hoped that Sango would keep an open mind.

Tilting Kagome's jaw, Suikotsu compared the mark on her neck with the ones drawn on the book when the doors slid open.

* * *

Bankotsu had to admit, it was nice having another male around, not that Suikotsu was not man enough, it was just as a stuck up guy who was no fun. -save the killing. Hiten was alright, he was fun, noisy and cruel, just like him.

Not to mention, Childish.

"Pee eww! Jakotsu! You smell like burnt shit!" Bankotsu complained, half drunk, at least he pretended to be. They all burst into boisterous laughter.

Gulping down the rest of his sake Hiten got up and started to head down the hall.

"Hey! Where you going?" Jakotsu asked.

"uh- over there?" Hiten pointed at some random direction.

"Oh- okay.." Jakotsu said in between gulps.

_'That was close'_ Hiten thought as he sniffed for Kagome's scent. He followed his nose and it led him to a door.

It was Kagome's room, he felt like he didn't need to knock, so he just slid the door open.

His eyes narrowed into two red slits at what he saw.

There was that stupid doctor playing medicine with his and Kagome's mating mark, not only that, Kagome had her kimono half off, just enough to cover those that were only for his eyes.

All eyes were on him. Suikotsu was about to ask him to leave because, from what he has seen, Kagome didn't like the presence of other men when she was being examined, but he was interrupted by Kagome herself.

Loosening up, Hiten greeted.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" saying this, he walked over to Kagome and sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh, Hi Hiten!" Kagome said, pulling up her kimono, her eyes trying to transmit an unidentified message. Hiten rolled his eyes, Kagome huffed at his cockiness and smacked him on the arm.

He looked at her. "What was that for?"

She just pouted.

"Cute" He said pinching her cheeks, but pulled his hands away when Kagome tried to bite him.

Suikotsu just looked at the couple, they seemed so comfortable together. He wondered why.

He watched as Kagome kept bashing him with her hands, but what caught his attention was when Hiten brought her hands to his mouth and pretended to bite them. He angled his head to see what his teeth were like, but he could not see it.

Kagome started to feel lightheaded and nudged at Hiten to tell the others to leave.

"Uh- Aniki is calling for you two" He lied, gesturing at Sango and Suikotsu. Both gave him a questioning look but left anyway.

Hiten watched the doors close, but before he could turn to Kagome, he already got jumped and they fell on the bed, with Kagome clinging to him like she was hanging on for dear life.

"K-Kagome! Can't breathe!"

"Shut up, I'm not that strong, You can so breathe." Kagome said snidely and cuddled her head at the crook of his neck. She then unconsciously lifted her leg and place it on his thigh ans she snuggled deeper.

_'oh god help me, she is making this hard' _Which is hard? I'll leave that to your imagination.

He brought his hand up to stroke her hair.

"Hiten" Kagome said and looked up to face him.

"Hm? He answered, looking down at her, their noses were touching, but neither minded at all.

She didn't speak, she just stared at him, lost in his amber gaze.

He couldn't help it anymore, this was going to be their first kiss, the timing is perfect, and neither of them were lust driven by the mark, he wasn't unmarking her so she was in her right mind. He gently took hold of her chin, positioning her properly so that it would be perfect, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. He waited for any sign of resistance, when he found none, he leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

His hands were everywhere at once, while her traveled to the base of his neck, pulling him on top of her, (He thought this was too much for Kagome, but he didn't mind her making the first moves) she advanced again by wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

"Nn" Kagome moaned, loving the attention she was getting in the southern region. Hiten broke the kiss and started nipping on her neck, sucking the soft, smooth skin of it.

He pulled the kimono down, revealing only half of her breasts. His lips traveled lower, and licked her cleavage.

"Ohh.." Kagome never felt this way before, she wasn't the type who would engage in this kind of activity, but Hiten just brought out the demon in her.

While Hiten was performing his um-duties, Kagome tried to clear her head of those very wanted clouds.

_'Hiten feels so good! But how about Bankotsu?'_

_'Can't we just enjoy the now and worry about the later when it is the now?'_ The inner suggested.

_'I did say that we would go with the flow' _

"Ah!" Kagome inhaled sharply when Hiten pinched one of her nipples. _'oh god!'_

"No one-" Hiten began as he completely removed Kagome's top. "gets to see this but me," he finished, eying his property hungrily.

Kagome just nodded, mouth gaping open, Hiten dived his tongue in her mouth, massaging her breast with his right hand while the other traveled down and rested on her hip.

He pulled away again. "Promise me you will never remove your clothing for other men, no matter what purpose when I'm not around"

"Only for your eyes" Kagome said this and traced her fingers on his face, it was so soft, like a baby's cheek.

Having said what he needed to say, he was about to stop this shenanigan but was rendered speechless when he caught a glance of his favorite part, his mouth watered, some saliva dripping on her chest.

She was a little embarrassed, but she did not cover up, she wouldn't hide anything from him.

"Now it's your turn to drool"

Hiten smirked, "Don't like it?"

Kagome shrugged, not sure on what to say to that.

"I'll clean up then" with that, he trailed his tongue along her bust and liked up all the drool, while adding more drool as well, but that really wasn't the point.

Kagome could feel him growing hard as she rocked her hips against his.

_'He is so hard'_

"Hiten-uhh" Kagome was in a bliss, she wanted it so bad right now.

"Want me to satisfy you? I can do that you know" Hiten suggested in a the husky voice he knew Kagome found sexy, grinding harder.

Kagome's legs which were locked on his hips, tightened as she arched her back, giving Hiten a full view of her breasts.

_'perfect'_ Hiten thought.

He pushed her back to the bed and was about to continue his earlier ministrations but Kagome wouldn't have it. She flipped them over and sat on his abs.

He looked at her, confused, she was blushing furiously, like she was going to say something embarrassing .

"I-i-I want to satisfy y-you, I'm always the one who ends up satisfied, and you are left to deal with (turns around and points at tent on his pants) that alone"

Kagome couldn't look him in the eye, she was too embarrassed, first of all, he'll have to teach her how to do that, and what if he rejects her?

She never payed attention on any of her classes, even the most interesting one, 'Sex Ed' Therefor she had no clue on how to stimulate a man's, um, organ.

Hiten smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

Trying to be brave for him, she pushed.

"Well?"

* * *

**CLIFFY! **

**But it will be your choice, i will post a poll on my profile, and you choose what will happen! choose wisely, I won't update until there is a winner! lol! oh yeah, and this DOES mean that i am officially back, i will be updating when the polls close, so keep an eye on me, :)  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?**

**!**

**!**

**!  
!**

**V**


	16. With Hesitance Comes Doubt

**Kouga's older woman:** Yeah, poor him, I wanted to punish him for being such an ass in the earlier chapters, but don't worry, they'll soon be even, lol.

**Kittyb78: **Read on, lolz! Still excited for , you know! lols

**Sinestera of the akatsuki: **Yes it is, lol, unless the poll says otherwise, lol.

**White stars: **yeah! I laughed like hell at that part too! but that doesn't vompare to how i laugh at ur story, SISWY, it rocks! and its so funny!

**Yuti-chan: **Sorry! lol!Don't forget to vote! lols! it's already being typed up as we speak, wait, thats not possible cuz I'm typing this,... oh! you get what i mean, lol

**White Princess Kia: ** Are you okay with V

**Blue Martini: **Are you okey with ^**  
**

**The Famous nobody: **I'm not mad, lol... wow, you really pay attention to those stuff huh?

**Dolly eyed lolly: **Really?! if you didn't tell me i wouldn't have known! lol! You really think so? Vote for them in the poll then , lols!

**guess: **Thanks, this one is too, I ope, =)

**Ace24: **I'll Kill you... enough said...

* * *

"**Heaven Sent"**

Chapter 16

_With Hesitance, Comes Doubt_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Gulp-gulp_- AH" Bankotsu swallowed the last of his twelfth cup of sake down his throat and wiped some of the liquid off the tanned corners of his mouth. He pushed himself up from his sitting position and headed for the bathroom (A/N.I dunno how to call it, correct me if needed).

Entering the room, he splashed his face with cold water, to wake himself up and clear some of the booze.

He could say he was the happiest man on earth today, with those sweet moments that he and Kagome shared, his heart felt warm and fat.

With another splash to his face, he looked into the mirror, not recognizing himself. Kagome has changed him so much since that day in the caves, since she brought him back to life, with no other reason, just out of the kindness of her heart, she never asked for anything in return. She even forgave him when he messed up consecutively.

She touched him in away no one else could ever dare try, she opened his heart, showed him utter selflessness, and offered him friendship even though he rejected it, turning him into the man he is now, although it wasn't obvious on the outside, he was now more human than he ever was. But the strangest thing, is that he didn't feel the need to kill anymore, that was the best change that Kagome implemented on him, even though she wasn't aware that she was doing it. He was thankful for having such an angel by his side.

His heart soared at the mere act of her saying his name, he wanted so bad to care for her, to make her happy, to tell her how he felt, _'which was what again?' _ and to be with her as long as possible.

Speaking of,

_'How long does she have?' _He thought guilty.

He looked away from his reflection, for, although he knew he had changed,the man in the mirror still reminded him of that bastard who made Kagome's life hell.

_'Stop this! Feeling sorry for yourself won't do you any good. Your wasting time, go to her you idiot'_

He walked out of the bathroom and began going the direction of Kagome's room when he spotted an unknown woman walking towards him, he was aware that he was still half drunk so he rubbed his eyes to make sure that the woman he was seeing was real.

'Blink-Blink'

_'Who the hell?' _Bankotsu thought, pissed, he didn't recall Hiten, his new brother, bringing along a human female.

_'hah- as if a demon like him would settle for a human' _

The woman spotted him and nodded her head, Bankotsu popped up a brow on the gesture, did he know this woman? She did seem familiar.

Her strides didn't falter as she made her way to the den, where Jakotsu was, when the woman was right beside him he thrust his arm to the wall, blocking her path.

Sango's eyes glimmered with a hint of irritation but didn't dare assault the offending arm that kept her from Jakotsu.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bankotsu asked and shoved his forearm against Sango' collar bone, making her stumble backwards on the wall.

The irritation in her eyes melted into fear when she realized that they weren't properly acquainted yet.

One thing was for sure, Bankotsu was not polite to strangers. Sango's eyes scanned the hallway, and landed on the den where Jakotsu sat oblivious to everything around him.

"J-jakotsu!" Sango called.

Bankotsu's ruthless expression turned into a confused one. Three things were going through his head right now.

One, Jakotsu turned into a woman, Two, Jakotsu brought _home_ a woman, and Three, He was delusional.

"What?" He asked, removing some of the weight that was pinning Sango's athletic form on the wall.

"I'm uh- Jakotsu's g-girlfriend" She blurted out, she was in panic, don't hold it against her.

Bankotsu gagged, his expression turning childish as he laughed, God, he was having the best day of his life, he thought.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called, between laughs.

Jakotsu was there in a few seconds, his onyx eyes eying Sango's form between his brother's body and the wall, slightly wishing it was him pinning her.

Sango threw him a look that told him to get her out of this mess.

"Ja, do you- _know_ this woman?" Bankotsu asked, his voice filled with mirth and disbelief.

Jakotsu, whose mental state wasn't any better than that of Bankotsu's, thanks to the booze, of course, brought a finger to his own cheek and thought for a while.

"Ah! Yes, She's Sango,. I saved her" Jakotsu answered indifferently and moved to take the girl away from his brother's body, he couldn't understand it but he wasn't comfortable with Sango having any body contact with his Brother, maybe because he knew Bankotsu had his way with women- nah.

Bankotsu in his slouching posture, pouted, twisted his nose like child would and let the girl go.

Sango dusted herself, feeling braver now that Jakotsu was here, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her wouldn't he?

"He probably didn't notice I was there _pouring his sake_ because he was too busy with Hiten" Sango spat, crossing her arms, a little offended that Bankotsu didn't see her at all today.

"Hey! You can't talk to me lik-" Bankotsu began to complain and fret about Sango's comment but was cut off by Jakotsu.

"Speaking of that idiot, where is he?"

Sango became serious now, "He's in Kagome's room doing God knows what in there"

Engrossed by the new juicy gossip, Jakotsu inquired mischievously, ignoring the soon-to-be jealous nut beside them.

"Are they alone?"

"That they are" Sango peeked open one eye to see Bankotsu's expression, she couldn't read it, the childlike, cheerful face was gone, it was now blank, holding no emotion.

Bankotsu felt his heart drop to his stomach with a splash, he felt scared, that feeling was new to him, he never felt fear, even when they were about to be beheaded, but this, the thought of another obstacle between him and Kagome did bring fear to his heart. _'A little bit'_ Another thing Kagome introduced to him ;fear.

And the worst part is that the obstacle is his own brother, Hiten, who he had to admit, wasn't bad looking, and Hiten and Kagome did seem to have a spark between them. Damn.

Jakotsu, realizing his slip up, reached for Bankotsu but the young mercenary leader already began to walk to Kagome's room.

The now, sexually confused (That's right, not a full fledged homosexual anymore) Shichinintai member let his brother go, he was sure that Kagome and Hiten having a relationship was far from possible, but Sango knew better.

Feeling a little nervous for her friend, Kagome, Sango asked.

"Err- let's say that something is going on in there, what will happen?"

Jakotsu looked down at Sango, another fact about Sango now registered in his mind. The brown eyed Demon Slayer was petite, roughly the same height as his Imouto the fact that the top of her head only came up to his shoulder somehow pleased him very much.

"Um-let's see, what would Bankotsu do, um, gee, I think he would kill them both, why?"

Sango's face was panicked once again "Oh shit"

_'If Kagome and Hiten are mated, and alone, then they are definitely getting it on right about now'_

"Why" Jakotsu asked again, his voice returning to it's usual squeamishness, he was trying hard to keep that to a minimum but he would still slip from time to time.

Sango grabbed his hand and ran off with him to Bankotsu's direction chanting 'crap crap crap' over and over again.

"Sango?!" Jakotsu asked again, getting irritated.

"Just stop him from reaching Kagome's room" The Taijia commanded strictly.

He loved her bossiness, he found it attractive on her, perhaps because men were bossy and she had that trait. "Sango,your sexy when you panic" Jakotsu said as he ran, Sango couldn't believe her ears, was that a complement? From Jakotsu addressed to her? She looked back at him as they ran, she blushed at the slightly dreamy smile he held on his face.

The statement uttered by his own lips took Jakotsu completely by surprise. Where the heck had _that _come from?

* * *

Suikotsu walked around the temple, contemplating the possibility that Hiten was the one who bit Kagome, if so, should he tell Bankotsu? Is it a good idea to leave her alone in there with the demon? Should he ask Sango about this?

Speaking of the girl he turned to his side to find that she wasn't there anymore, but what he did see was someone through the window, someone that he thought he'd never see again. Her raven her dancing with the wind, her red hakkama doing the same, she seemed to glow as she walked on the dirt road.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Kikyou?"

Kikyou was making her way back to Inuyasha, she didn't understand, he was supposed to be waiting for her in Kaede's village but he wasn't.

Her journey alone did however make her realize that for a priestess, she as doing a bad thing. She purposely destroyed the Inutachi, Had Kagome raped by Hiten (Or so she thought), Aided Miroku in making the biggest mistake of his life, probably breaking Sango's heart in the process, and left Inuyasha in the dust. All because they killed Suikotsu and his brothers, she could care less about his comrades but she knew he cared deeply for them and so did she.

Crazy.

She didn't know what to do anymore, imagine, she, the great Kikyou, confused and residing in the gray area of life.

As she walked on, she passed by a temple, it seemed low rent for it looked like a mess, like the monks living in it were a bunch of cave men. How right she was.

Turning her head away she could have sworn she heard her name, it was just a whisper so she acknowledged is as the wind merely playing tricks on her, But she heard it again, this time, loader and clearer.

Her lifeless eyes filled with mirth at the sight of the man she loved running towards her, but of course her face remained composed, she tried her best to contain her giddiness.

_'Wait'_ She thought, _'Isn't Suikotsu dead?'_

Upon realization, she notched her bow and arrow aimed at Suikotsu's heart, the doctor looked at her with confusion evident in his eyes,

"Kikyou?" He called, daring to take a step closer to the miko.

Kikyou's stance remained, her eyes narrowed for accuracy.

Seeing that she made no reaction when he neared her, he took another step. He then saw reluctance in her eyes.

"Away foul creature!" Kikyou released her arrow, hitting her target on the shoulder. She notched another arrow but didn't have enough time for she was squished.

He hugged her tight.

The warmth in the body of her, dare she say _lover, _was strangely enough to make her drop her bow.

She knew it was him, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Let go" Kikyou said sternly, yet Suikotsu knew her well and was sure she didn't mean it.

"It's me, Kagome brought me back"

_'So, it is true'_ She thought sadly, _'Naraku was right'_

Kikyou was happy and regretful at the same time, but her joy overwhelmed her enough that she didn't notice her skin crack, she was made of clay after all.

"Where have you been?" Suikotsu asked, stroking her hair gently with his calloused hands.

"It doesn't matter now." Kikyou said and lightly placed her head on the crook of his neck.

She recalled what she did to Kagome, she had that thunder demon attack and sexually assault her, she couldn't possibly keep this to herself, she knew when to eat her pride and come. She knew she had done wrong and had to suffer the consequences, even if it means loosing Suikotsu after they had found each other again. It was the Kikyou way.

"Suikotsu, I've done something terrible" She whimpered.

* * *

Hiten stared lovingly at his mate, he was happy that she as finally offering herself to him, but still, he was hesitant on taking her.

_'Reasons reasons, first you say that she isn't in heat yet, then you say she's lust driven, and now you say that she isn't ready, blah!' _His inner scolded him in disgust, he never had any trouble with taking women, but Kagome was a virgin. Sure, he had taken a few virgins before, but he didn't give a damn if they enjoyed their first time or not, but with Kagome, he definitely cared, like he said before, he wanted everything to be perfect for her, and only her.

He brought up his hand to cradle her face, and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"Now I know that you want it, so why do we have to rush?" He looked her in the eyes showing her that his was genuine and he didn't want to hurt her.

But Kagome wouldn't have it, she wanted to return the numerous favors he had willingly showered her with.

"Now that we both know that we want each other," Kagome tried her best to sound seductive and convince him to get over his concern for her and give in to what they both needed. She pushed herself up with her knees and slipped her hips lower so that it locked with Hiten's hardness. She peeked through her lashes innocently, her cheeks red with embarrassment, she continued "Why wait?"

_Damn._ Hiten had no idea that his mate was a hell of a vixen, he let his eyes stray from her eyes to her chest, he watched as they gently bounced as she breathed. He bet that she was a sex goddess in the making, and he would love to be the one to fish that divinity out of her.

He took hold of her virgin body, his hands trailing down to her hips and rested there. Kagome closed her eyes to savor the feeling of Hiten's fingers on her.

His hold on her hips were at first light and gentle, but gradually began to tighten as his need grew. He rocked her body on his.

Kagome threw her head back, craving more of the feeling Hiten was giving her, she loved how his cock slid between her folds, she felt him tug on the waist band of her shorts.

Kagome opened her eyes again, bending down to kiss Hiten fully on the lips.

"No fair," Kagome said between kisses and she let her lips travel down and nip on his neck, her hands began to undo the ribbons that kept Hiten's armor on. She was having a hard time, there were too many.

Hiten chuckled at her confusion, he knew that it was a challenge to get his cloths off, but he enjoyed watching her stress over it.

Growing frustrated, Kagome ripped it off. Hiten jumped into sitting position, mouth gapping open.

"I'll fix it later" Kagome said and slipped her tongue into his hot mouth. Using his own tongue, Hiten pushed Kagome's out of his mouth and retreat back into hers, during this brief moment he murmured.

"You better, or else" Hiten threatened and leaned his back on the wall as he sat on the bed.

"Or else what?" Kagome pushed, trying to keep the conversation open.

"Or else this." He flipped her so that her back was against his chest, and her knees on the bed.

He kissed her earlobe and sucked at her neck, his hands running up and down Kagome's slender body.

"What? I don't get to see you naked?" Kagome joked between moans, somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be able to take in Hiten's body.

"Be patient hot stuff" Hiten growled against her neck and grabbed her left breast from behind and massaged it and squeezed her erect nipple.

"Ah!" The things he could do with his fingers drove Kagome crazy.

"H-Hiten!! More!" Kagome gasped, she almost wanted to cry, she wanted it now.

"Kagome" Hiten breathed huskily, in the voice that he knew Kagome loved to hear, he knew very well that it turned her on. He must have had a fetish, he loved to make women beg for him before he got on with it, and, although he wanted everything to be perfect, Kagome was no exception to that fetish.

He Massaged her harder, "Beg for it"

Kagome closed her eyes and arched her back ,"No" She whispered sinfully.

Hiten growled at her stubbornness, he wanted to be in her now, but he wouldn't have it if she wouldn't beg.

"Are you sure" He whispered seductively and let the fingers of his other hand travel to Kagome's tummy and traced senseless words on her naval. All of the sudden his hand undid the blue ribbon on her waist and threw it out the window, disposing of it.

"Hey!" Kagome complained.

"I'll get it tomorrow" Hiten shut her up when he pulled her closer and he slid lower on the bed so that she sat just above his pelvis, and pushed his knee up between her legs to keep her from slipping lower with him.

Before Kagome could shoot back a worthy come back, Hiten's middle finger pressed on her slit and rubbed along it.

"Oh my g-God! " Kagome shuddered at his touch, completely melting into him. She felt the strange need to squeeze something with her thighs.

He rubbed harder, and whispered hotly. "Now do you feel like saying it?"

He loved feeling in control.

"Nn" Kagome moaned.

Hiten purred, keeping his demon at bay, he wanted to do this like civilized people, not pig sex, no, Kagome didn't deserve pig sex.

He hooked his finger on the wast band of her shorts and pulled it down to her knees, Kagome lifted her self so that he could completely remove it. She did the same with his pants. When she landed back down, her dripping wet organ collided with the skin of Hiten's thigh, her face turned beet red, what did he think of her?

Like thunder, Hiten flipped them over so the he was on top and she was on her back, he supported himself on his elbows and ducked his head and sealed their lips together, he coaxed her mouth to open for him, which she did gladly.

Kagome let her tongue in his mouth and played with his fangs, slightly scraping her tongue with the sharp tooth, blood flowed with their mixed saliva. Hiten gulped the liquid with hunger when he tasted Kagome's blood.

_'So sweet' _Hiten thought.

Sensing that he wanted more, Kagome pressed her tongue on his tooth again, drawing more blood, in return Hiten sucked her tongue, breaking their kiss, Kagome left her tongue out though, so that Hiten could suck on it. When he finished, he resealed their lips and let his fingers wander back south and play with the hair that clothed the part of Kagome that he so very much wanted.

He parted her folds and slipped in one finger, and pumped hard and fast.

"Ah! AH! Oh! God! Hiten!!" Kagome moaned into his mouth, she could feel Hiten smirk.

It was indeed a great feeling Kagome was experiencing, Hiten's fingers were smooth, big and long, not to mention he had demon speed and was pumping real fast.

Her legs circled Hiten's hips, she cried into his mouth.

"H-hiten...."

He inserted another finger, and continued pumping like there was no tomorrow, preparing her for the big guns.

Kagome's arms went under his armpits and grabbed on his shoulders, feeling his muscles flex as he pumped into her over and over again.

"Hiten, I feel like I'm going to explode!" Kagome exclaimed, not familiar with the pleasure she was feeling.

"Your having your first orgasm, savor it, there's gonna be more of that later" Hiten said and when he felt her insides contract around his fingers, he hooked his fingers as he pumped faster to bring out her climax.

"Ahh.!.." Kagome moaned in ecstasy.

Hiten pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth, liking the sweet sex juice from them, he kissed her again, letting her taste herself.

"Say it" Hiten asked again, it ended up he was the one begging her to beg.

"No" Kagome was not the type to beg, she didn't feel like it.

_'Screw my fucking fetish'_ Hiten thought as he grabbed himself and led his member to her entrance.

Kagome felt his head rest between her folds, her eyes were half open, she was getting dizzy, the orgasm ate off a lot of energy.

She felt him push into her.

_'This isn't so bad,' _she thought,_ 'they said the first time hurts and I'm not-- Oh god! What the heck is that?!' _

"Hiten! I-it's too big! It won't fit", Kagome panicked, in fear that he would, um, er, break her.

Hiten brought his hand to wipe off the sweat on Kagome's forehead, whispering,

"Just relax" He tried to contain the urge to laugh, his ego doubled when she said he was 'too big'

Kagome tried to relax but the pain was multiplying like rabbits.

"Hiten, it hurts, why is it so huge!? How do you hide that thing in your pants?!" Kagome was ready to throw a fit to help ease the pain. Hiten stopped moving in.

"What?" Kagome asked, worried that he found something wrong with her and didn't want to go further anymore.

"I'm gonna break it now."

_'Break me?! What?' _

Kagome was about to halt him but felt light headed.

The red eyes demon raised a brow, what happened?

"Hey, you?" Hiten asked, waiting for her response but found her asleep.

_'damn' _ Hiten thought.

What should he do now? Should he penetrate her so that he could say that he took her virginity, or should he just sleep?

_'If It is meant to be it will happen' _ Hiten thought of Kagome's words and slid out of her.

_'And She was so tight too' _ He glanced at her naked form and dressed her, well only the lower part, he could still enjoy her breasts, she wouldn't mind.

He stood up and looked for his clothes, he slipped into his pants and put on his hoari, grumbling at the sight of the light blue ribbon that kept his armor on, he placed it, along with the armor on the side table for Kagome to fix in the morning like she promised, like he promised would find her ribbon.

He opened the biggest window in the room and looked around for the ribbon, he spotted in on a tree but was too lazy to get it, he yawned. "Like I said, tomorrow" He said flatly. He glanced at the half moon, knowing that when the full moon comes around, he would need to protect Kagome when those stupid people come for her.

Glaring at the moon, along with it's light was the light carried by Kagome' pets. He unleashed some thunder so that they would come to him.

The serpent like creatures floated near him and stared at him with pale eyes.

"I need you to do something for me."

The creatures understood that this demon was their master's mate and they had to obey him as well. They understood what he wanted and flew into the room to refresh Kagome.

"I need you to mask the mark" he commanded plainly and tied a thin blue ribbon like collar on Kagome's neck ,it had a small thunder sign on it, which served as a lock. It fit perfectly, like a necklace.

The Serpents did as he asked and left them. Hiten didn't like that doctor playing around with it, so when he finds it gone, he won't have to touch her again.

_'Touch her again asshole and I'll chop your hands off"_ He thought.

He looked down at Kagome lovingly, and laid down beside her, sensing his presence, Kagome snuggled on his chest and sighed contently.

Hiten kissed her on the forehead and watched her sleep until he dozed off too.

He went out thinking 'what will he do when the day that Kagome leaves him to be with Bankotsu comes.

He would let her go, because he loved her.

* * *

Bankotsu could barely control his rage as he stomped across the halls.

_'That fool better not be in Kagome's room when I get there' _ He thought madly.

He was just meters away from Kagome's room when Suikotsu stopped him.

The enthusiasm in his brother's face made Bankotsu halt immediately, thinking, 'first things first.'

"Aniki! Kikyou is alive!" Suikotsu blurted out just in time for Sango and Jakotsu to make their entrance. Sango froze, she heard everything.

_'Kikyou? That bitch is here?'_

Sensing Sango's uneasiness, Jakotsu nudged her. '_Wasn't she supposed to be glad that we reached Bankotsu in time?' _

Bankotsu smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder he was gonna say something like congratulations but what came out was.

"So what?" He didn't remember a Kikyou. Maybe he should see her first then he would recognize her.

Fueled and excited, Suikotsu dragged the smaller man into the den. "Let's talk about it over there"

The two men passed Sango and Jakotsu, with Bankotsu being dragged away by Suikotsu, he pouted and waved like the big baby he sometimes was.

Jakotsu giggled a bit and turned to Sango who didn't seem happy at all. She instead went into Jakotsu's room and sat on the bed.

A little annoyed at Sango's attitude he stomped into the room and shut the screen door behind him.

"What's going on with you?" Jakotsu said plainly, a little on the cold side,too.

"Kikyou is the bitch who got that moron to betray me!" Sango seethed, her balled fists turning her knuckles whiter than they already are.

"What moron?"

"The monk you saved me from"

Understanding right away, Jakotsu sat on the bed with her and slung an arm around her. He did remember Miroku being protective and loving towards the girl he now held.

"He's an idiot for doing that" Jakotsu tried to comfort her, he made her look into his eyes.

Sango frowned.

_'He is so annoying! Stupid you, why the hell are you looking at me like that!? Aren't you supposed to be gay?! '_

_'He's so cute'_

_'Shut up'_

Sango slapped him and got up from the bed.

After recovering from the very unexpected slap, Jakotsu got up as well, a little offended. He was trying his best to be nice.

_'Why do I even bother with this disgusting woman, All women are the same, scum from the bitch dimension'_

_'Your just annoyed because you can't understand her' _

"Ok, That's it! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jakotsu snapped, towering above her, eyes narrowing with anger, his eyebrows meeting, he pushed her to the bed.

She remained silent and looked away, she herself didn't know why she slapped him.

"Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!" He grabbed her chin, making her face him again, Sango hated looking into his eyes, it just drove her into more confusion.

Sango swatted the hand and stood up,with all her strength, she pushed him away from her.

"Just fuck off Jakotsu!" She said and began walking to the door.

But Jakotsu blocked her path. "No! I will not 'fuck off' until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"I don't fucking know!" He threw his arms in the air in frustration.

Sango's cheeks betrayed her and turned red.

"What!"

"..."

"Sango!" Jakotsu said, mad now, why was she keeping things from him?

_'She isn't obliged to tell you everything you know'_

He gently brought his hands to each of her shoulders and looked at her again. Trying the gentle approach.

"Tell me what's wrong"

Sango couldn't help it anymore, she didn't like those onyx eyes looking into her own, she always felt as if she'd have a heart attack when they're eyes met.

"Oh I dunno! I just look at you a bit too long and the next thing I know, I'm in love with you!"

No, No, no no NO! she did not just say that out loud.

Sango slapped her mouth, in fear that she it would slip again and spill more private information.

"In love with me?" Jakotsu nearly gagged in disgust.

_'Ew'_ He thought. _'Wait, why is my stomach fluttering'_

Sango was in deep shit and she knew it, it couldn't hurt her to push it a little bit more right? For all she knew, he liked her back.

_'Wait, I'm not __in love__ with him right, it was just an expression, hehe, right?'_

"Well?" Sango asked shyly.

Jakotsu wasn't comfortable anymore, he needed air, well there is air here but he didn't like breathing in her air. He just needed to get the hell away from her.

"Uh-" Jakotsu just pointed out the door and out that door he went.

Sango stumbled down on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Damn it!" Sango pounded on the bed furiously.

Cooling off, she rolled to her side, and let her hair funnel the pillows, "He just needs time" and she fell asleep.

MORNING

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed them to remove the glorious morning coating her eye lids. She sat up and spotted Hiten beside her, he was lying on his chest, his mouth soaking the pillows.

She giggled and kissed the saliva away, she was about to get up when he groaned.

"Morning sleepy head" Kagome greeted and leaned on her elbow, waiting for him to wake fully.

"Morning my ass, I'm still tired, get back in here now". Hiten growled groggily, pulling her down on the bed, making her fall on his chest.

Kagome smacked him on the abs and tried to get away, but was pulled down harder.

"Haha! Hiten! It's nearly noon! We have to get up!" Kagome was flipped to her side and Hiten's arms circled her waist.

"No" Hiten smirked when he felt Kagome's ass rub against his morning erection.

"What is that!" Kagome asked in alarm.

"Yeah as if you two haven't met last night,"

Kagome raised a brow.

"Don't you remember? he was half way inside your friend down there" Hiten joked and fiddled with the smooth skin of her thigh..

Kagome laughed, _'Yes that's not something I would forget'_

Hiten groaned pushed himself up with his elbows, Kagome faced him and had a full view of Hiten's friend.

Hiten cleared his throat. "Kagome the morning, the morning, Kagome" Hiten introduced them, giving off the proper gestures.

Kagome laughed and played along, extending her had to Hiten's 'morning'.

"Nice to meet you" She joked. "So how do you deal with 'the morning'" Kagome asked, making quote signs with her slender fingers.

Now fully awake, and enjoying his discussion with Kagome he grinned and answered.

"Usually I wait and it goes back to normal."

Kagome was confused. "I thought you have to-" She made a circle with her index finger and thumb, making them go up and down through the air.

Hiten chuckled deeply, "Nah, I'm too lazy in the morning" He boasted, crossing his arms behind his head to serve as a pillow, he closed his eyes.

Kagome frowned.

Sensing an opportunity, Hiten peeked an eye open and asked slyly.

"Want to try?"

Kagome turned red immediately. "No, I couldn't possibly-"

"Try" He pushed, taking hold of her hand and leading it south.

She didn't resist, she was curious after all. Kagome shut her eyes and shuddered when she felt something long, thick, hard and warm on her palm.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked, biting her lower lip, she blushed ten shades of red.

"Yes, now relax, and-" He didn't finish, Kagome already knew what to do by instinct.

Kagome brought her hand up and down slowly, a tad bit irritated at the cloth blocking her sight.

"May I?" Kagome asked shyly, dipping a finger in Hiten's pants.

Hiten nodded, afraid to say anything because his voice might crack in pleasure.

Kagome dipped her hand fully in Hiten's pants, grabbing his full length with impossible grace.

"Gah!" Hiten gasped then grinned at her, Kagome's confidence grew and she started pumping, mimicking what he had done to her the night before.

"Ohh,.. Kagome..uh.." Hiten purred as he clutched the blankets in his clawed hands.

"Am I doing it right?" Kagome asked, blushing.

_'She's so innocent'_

"Damn right" Hiten smirked at her confused face as she stimulated his sex. Kagome then did something very unexpected, she licked his tip.

_'mm... Salty' _ She thought.

Hiten threw his head back in pleasure, damn, he was right about her being a sex goddess in the making.

He took hold of her raven head to stop her before she brought out his orgasm.

"Stop now" He ordered.

Kagome blinked at him. "Why?" She asked and traced her hands lightly on is shaft.

He groaned, "You can't handle it yet, "

"Handle what?"

Hiten didn't have time to answer as his face twisted into sheer pleasure. Seeing this reaction, Kagome continued her actions and spotted his sex juice escaping from him.

Kagome didn't know what to do, there would be more of this later on, it was obvious, so she brought her mouth to him and sucked hard.

"Ahh!" Hiten trembled as he received his orgasm.

Kagome swallowed all that she can and kissed him fiercely, letting him taste himself.

She dropped on the bed beside him and he stroked her hair.

"Damn, you really are an angel." He said and kissed her forehead.

There was a silence between them, but as usual, Hiten would break it.

"Kagome I need to ask you a serious question"

Kagome looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Her heart sped up it's pace.

Hiten looked away and closed his eyes.

She brough her hand up to his cheek and made him look at her.

"What is it, you can ask me anything"

Hiten took in a deep breath before he asked out loud.

"Do my eyes look like tomatoes?"

Kagome laughed out loud and rolled off the bed.

"Kagome! You said I could ask you anything!" Hiten complained and looked at her from the top of the bed, she was rolling on the floor.

"I know! Hahaha!!! but your so, f-funny!"

Hiten grumbled and pouted.

Thinking he was cute when he pouted, Kagome blushed and got up.

"No, your eyes are very pretty"

Hiten smiled big.

"Tomatoes are pretty too" She added in whisper but was still heard by Hiten.

Before he could complain Kagome alreay changed the topic.

"Now we are done with 'the morning' can I get dressed now?" She was still topless, her Kimono wouldn't hold up without the ribbon.

Hiten laughed and fixed his pants. "First thing's first, fix my armor"

"UGH!" Kagome groaned and slipped her arms into the sleeves of her kimono, she used her hands to keep it up, it fell loose on her body.

"Haha," Hiten laughed at her state, she had the after sex look going on even though they didn't actually do it.

Kagome stomped out of the room and Hiten dove out the window to retrieve the ribbon

Kagome stepped lightly on the wooden panels of the floor to avoid drawing attention to herself. She knew what people would think if they saw her now.

Tip toeing across the halls she heard Bankotsu's familiar voice and felt guilty immediately, but what he said shocked her.

"Ah so It's you they were referring to, forgive me for I did not recall your name"

"That is fine, would my proposal be accepted?"

Kagome recognized the voice and her eyes instantly watered with salty tears. She peeked into the den and saw Kikyou, Bankotsu was holding her chin.

"Like I said before, I like seeing a pretty face"

_'Yeah, Kikyou is pretty but Kagome is beautiful' _ Bankotsu thought as he remembered her smiles.

Too bad for them, Kagome couldn't hear thoughts like her friend, Kyou can. She let out a small, but audible gasp.

The two people looked at her, Bankotsu with a lustful look, and Kikyou with an apologetic one.

Kikyou's look just gave her more reason to believe that the bitch got the Bankotsu already.

_'The hell with you both'_

Kagome was frozen in place, her watery eyes were shaded by her bangs.

Everything was silent until Hiten came along with Kagome's ribbon.

"There I found it, now, fix my clothes, you broke them!" Hiten called, walking into the den, he smelled salt.

He looked at the three back and fourth,

Kagome looked sad, Kikyou looked shocked to see him , and Bankotsu shot him a glare that said 'Why do you have that? '

Sensing the tension in the atmosphere, Hiten tugged at Kagome's hair.

"Uh- Why don't you help me with that thing" Hiten suggested, not breaking eye contact with Bankotsu.

"Huh? Oh, Hiten needs h-help with his t-thing" Kagome stuttered uncontrollably, and dashed across the room to get her yellow backpack and rushed back to Hiten's side.

_'That came out wrong'_ Hiten wanted to scold Kagome, what she said totally gave off the wrong idea. He clearly said 'that thing'. But no, Kagome had to say something with a totally different meaning! 'his thing', that was so wrong.

Seeing that she returned to his side, Hiten began to walk back to her room ,with Kagome trailing not too far behind him.

"Is there something between you two?" Kikyou asked as Kagome and Hiten left the scene.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and seethed silently.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

**Next chapter, Kikyou explains things to Kagome and Kyou comes for her, dumdumdumduuum!!! And yes! This is still a BanXKag, I just really want a lot of obstacles so that the happy ending would be well accounted for, that is, if it is a happy ending. I'll be posting another poll, BanKag Vs. HitKag, I just want to know how many are rooting for each of them. The results, could affect the original pairing. **


	17. A Promise of Another Tomorrow

**Kouga's older woman:** He will get past that, and alot more, somethings about to happen that will prove to Kags that Ban loves her, lol. Its in the next chapter so yey!

**Kittyb78: **Good new for u! BanKag wins.

**White stars: **

**Yuti-chan: **Lol, thanks!

**Don'tLetYourHeartWin:** Yeah, there are times i really really wanna make it a Hiten Kag too, but lol, too late already, though I am planning to write a Hiten Kag soon, very soon... lol watch out for it lol!

**White Princess Kia:**Good, I thought u guys were ready to tear echother appart, lol

**Blue Martini: **Grreat, lol I found that part funny too!**  
**

**The Famous nobody: **I'm not mad, lol... wow, you really pay attention to those stuff huh?

**Dolly eyed lolly:**Aw, don't hate her, lol, almost everyone in the fic does, lol. Cool spelling btw

***

"**Heaven Sent"**

Chapter 17

_A Promise of Another Tomorrow_

_***_

Kagome paced like hell across to get back to her room as quick as possible. Hiten followed her curiously, he was wondering what she would do, and at the same time, he also felt a little bit bad for her. Yeah, as if he would actually show it.

Kagome stepped in her room and stood beside the sliding doors and waited for Hiten to enter the room, when he reluctantly entered she slammed the door shut and leaned on the wall, she threw back her head to reveal teary eyes.

Hiten just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm so stupid" Kagome began.

_'The hell you are'_ Hiten thought, jealous that Bankotsu was the one who made her this way, but still, he was able to conceal this rage from the girl.

The thunder youkai frowned, thinking that she regretted doing those things with him. He walked to her and snaked his hands around her waist and tied the blue sash around it.

"I went away to become stronger for him, I endured hell alone," Kagome wept and hugged Hiten.

"Now I'm being hunted down by demons, and I only have a month to live"

Hiten's ruby like eyes widened, he hadn't realized that she had so little time left here on earth, and worst of all her remaining days were focused on Bankotsu, who, for all he knew, wasn't making her happy, he doubted that Bankotsu even knew about Kagome's situation. Hiten bet that if Bankotsu knew, he would be all apologetic and try to make up for things, but as fate would have it, he would always be too late.

"How can I enjoy my days when she is here.." Kagome's knees gave way and she dragged Hiten down to the floor with her, she continued to cry on him.

"Stop your crying. Now." Hiten hushed her, (well, tried to hush her, he wasn't really good at that) as he stroked her hair and cradled her body. (Now, thongs with the body he was good at)

_' She always does this, she took away Inuyasha, Inuyasha's love for me, his respect for my capabilities. And now she has Bankotsu, and she'll show him how great she is being her clay-pot self!' _

"I really, really dislike that woman" Kagome couldn't say hate, she couldn't hate anyone.

"I'll bet you'll dislike her more when you find out-"

"Find out what?" Kagome cut him off.

"That she was the one who suggested you to me to become my mate" Hiten fixed himself up and prepared the things Kagome would need to fix his armor.

"Something about..." Hiten trailed off telling her what happened that night.

***

FLASHBACK

_A braided boy with raven hair flowing behind him flew around the western lands. He had been called there by someone he did not know. All he knew was he was getting a mate if he did this person's bidding. At least that was what the letter said._

"_Ugh! Where is she?" Hiten roared._

"_Here you stupid demon!" Hiten looked below him and smirked. "Hey there dead bitch."_

"_Watch your mouth!" Kikyou snapped and she notched an arrow aimed at Hiten's heart._

"_Wow, easy there," Hiten said waving his arms, showing that he meant no harm. "So what do I have to do to get this strong woman that you promised?"_

"_Simple- you go find her and make her yours, make sure you mark her…" Hiten cut her off. "Wait a minute bitch, what's in it for you?"_

_Kikyou smirked evilly and said. "With my clone out of the way, my lover won't have anyone to run to anymore." Hiten chuckled. "Whatever, the way I see it; you want this chick out of the way so you can be Queen Bitch." _

_Kikyou glared at him. "I warned you, you leech!" with that she sent a sacred arrow flying towards Hiten, and it hit him on the shoulder, Hiten hissed. _

"_Apologies you highness," Hiten mocked and started to fly away when. "She's somewhere down south, she's probably alone." Hiten's smirk just grew bigger and he continued on, heading south._

END FLASHBACK

***

"Yeah. That's what happened I guess" Hiten finished curtly, rubbing his chin.

Kagome calmed down now, at least Kikyou bestowed her one good thing. Half good. Whatever.

She stood up and rubbed her stomach, "I really want to get back at him, and I'm hungry"

"Jealous freak" Hiten murmured and snickered behind her back. Kagome heard it and she kicked him playfully.

"So what if I'm a jealous freak?"

"A hungry, jealous freak" Hiten corrected, earning him another assault to the face, courtesy of Kagome.

Hiten stood up and hugged her from behind.

"Wanna make him jealous?" Hiten suggested as he kissed her neck.

Kagome smirked at the idea.

"Ok, but nothing that'll make him so angry that he'll kick us both out of the house."

"Agreed" Hiten's mischievous face was on, feeling excited about being able to show Kagome off at his _Aniki" _

They walked out of Kagome's room, both wearing stupid grins as they made their way to the dining room.

When they were just a corner away Hiten stopped and instructed,

"Go sit with Bankotsu"

"But-" Kagome was reluctant to do that, weren't they supposed to make him jealous?

"Trust me" He pushed Kagome to the dining room with a huge smirk on his face, if he was a girl he would be jumping around in circles, squealing with excitement.

Kagome stumbled into the room but quickly regained her composure, all were there already, awaiting their meals, all but Kikyou and Sango. She made her way to Bankotsu and sat proudly at his right.

Bankotsu raised a brow at her but smirked.

"Where's your new fashion assistant?" Bankotsu asked cockily, sparing a glance at Kagome's new necklace. He was furious earlier about Hiten having the ribbon of Kagome's kimono. He wondered what he was doing with it, more importantly, how he managed to get it.

"I dunno what you mean, Where's your new girlfriend?" Kagome asked, envy evident in her voice as she popped her chopsticks apart. Honestly, she didn't even try to conceal her jealous rage, it was something she would rather have exposed than kept inside.

"Cooking my diner" Bankotsu was playing the same game she was playing, and he didn't even bother to deny that Kikyou was in fact, his girlfriend.

_' I hope you choke on Kikyou's clay-pot based meal'_

"How lovely" Kagome answered and looked away. "Glad you two are getting along"

"No woman can resist my charms ya know?" Bankotsu boasted, grinning like an idiot.

"I know a person"

"Maybe that person isn't a woman then"

Bankotsu felt bad about what he said, but before he could say anything Hiten flopped down on Kagome's right.

"Whose not a woman?" Hiten said asked and separated his chopsticks.

"Me.." Kagome answered and rested her chin on her palm, looking bored.

Hiten gagged, "You? Not a woman?" Hiten started, and the food was brought in by Sango and Kikyou. Tension growing between the two, Sango looked as if she was ready to pour all the food she was carrying down Kikyou's kimono, see how she likes it.

The food was served and Sango sat beside Jakotsu, who instantly changed places and sat beside Bankotsu, Kikyou sat beside Suikotsu.

Kagome raised her brow at Sango then faced Hiten as she ate her fried boar.

"How can she not be a woman" Hiten asked, tapping Bankotsu from behind Kagome's back.

Bankotsu mouthed a huge piece of boar and leaned back to see Hiten. Some boar still not completely in his mouth.

Hiten swallowed and whispered as he pointed his chopsticks at Kagome "Great breasts"

Bankotsu choked and reached for his cup of sake and gulped it all down, taking Kagome's cup next. In alarm Kagome set her chopsticks aside and tried to help Bankotsu, who was pounding on his hard chest with the strength of a hundred men.

Hiten just continued eating, and while no one was looking, stole a piece of meat from Bankotsu plate.

When Bankotsu recovered he looked at Hiten with wide eyes.

Kagome raised a brow at him "What's wrong now?"

Bankotsu shook his head and continued eating, his left eye twitched when he found that half of his plate had gone missing, he glared at Hiten once again.

Hiten grinned big and continued chomping down a seemingly unlimited supply of meat.

Bankotsu threw a bone at him from behind.

Hiten leaned back to see him.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one, she's as flat as a wall" Bankotsu lied and huffed at Kagome's hair.

"Naw, you'd know better if you've seen them" Hiten opened his mouth wide and gobbled up more food. "The clothes just make them look flat" Hiten added, his mouth full as he spoke.

Bankotsu's jaw dropped to the floor, during this brief moment of shock, Hiten reached across the table and stole all Bankotsu's food.

"You've seen them?!" He asked jealously, not minding his food.

Chewing a load of food as quick as he can, Hiten gave him a thumbs up and said. "Peeked in when she was getting dressed"

Bankotsu seethed "I'm gonna kill you!"

Hiten stuck his tongue out and continued eating.

If anyone bothered to look at Kagome's face, they'd find that it was fiery red, twitching like crazy, and had over a dozen veins popping on her forehead. Did they really have to talk behind her back. Literally behind her back.

Bankotsu looked down on his plate and saw that it was empty, he pouted.

"Ja-" He was about to ask for more food but saw that everyone's plate was empty, except Kagome's.

"Uh- Hey Kagome" He was gonna ask her to give him some of her food but decided not to, she needed it more than he, he thought. How sweet.

"Kagome, I'm still hungry" Hiten exclaimed making puppy dog eyes.

"Aw. Poor thing, here" Kagome gave Hiten her plate and he devoured it all.

Bankotsu could be seen in the background, fuming and ready to kill.

***

ON THE CONVINIENTLY IGNORED SIDE OF THE TABLE

"I pity Bankotsu, Hiten is eating off his plate and he doesn't even know it" Kikyou said as she gingerly brought a small piece of boar to her mouth. She didn't need to eat, but there was no harm with doing so. It's not like it would rot inside her clay belly and smell like fish. Nope.

"No, I pity Kagome, look at her face, those guys are probably talking about something perverted" Suikotsu said and sliced up more meat for Kikyou.

He place them on her plate.

"Why are you doing that" Kikyou asked, eying the food curiously before taking another exaggeratedly small piece of meat into her mouth.

"Because you need to eat before it gets cold, so I'm helping you cut the food because I know that you take time slicing them into impossibly tiny bits and pieces before eating them" Suikotsu explained and shrugged.

"Dude- she's dead" Sango whispered out of no where.

Realizing this he smacked his forehead with his palm. "Damn I forgot 'bout that part"

Kikyou let out a barely notable smile and kept eating.

When Kikyou and Sango were done, Kikyou sat beside Sango and cleared her throat.

"What?" Sango asked harshly, still mad about what she had Miroku do.

"I have to say that what I did to help the monk be more of an idiot than he already was,. was wrong." She spoke casually and sipped at her tea.

"Yeah, but it was still his fault for giving in." Sango snapped.

"Correct" Kikyou agreed and asked her a question. "What is between you and the, um- girly man"

Sango blushed at Kikyou's question and then explained.

"He'll come around, probably sexually confused" Kikyou comforted the ranting Sango.

"Well what if-"

" He'll come around," Suikotsu butted in and gulped down his sake.

The three looked at Jakotsu, who was sitting in the corner playing with his chopsticks,

"See, he's regretting it already." Kikyou whispered at Sango's ear.

"Go on, bug him and ask him if he loves you back" Suikotsu pushed her.

Sango blushed like a school girl with a big fat crush. This was so unearthly, sure she asked for someone who disliked women-save herself of course, but who would've thought that she'd fall for a gay man? An unbelievably hot,sexy, homicidally cute gay man.

Burping aloud, Hiten patted his belly and announced to the world; "I need to burn this food quick, or else" He made a swift motion to his left and bumped his nose against the miko's " Kagome here won't get enjoy my abs anymore"

Bankotsu's mouth gaped open as he thought. _'Cocky son of a bitch' _

"Yeah, me too" Jakotsu agreed and burped. "Why don't we spar"

Bankotsu looked around the table and smiled inwardly, _'Seven again'_ He thought as he looked at the new set of Shichinintai around him, from right to left, there was Him, Kagome, Hiten, Sango, Suikotsu, Kikyou, and Jakotsu.

He started thinking of positions,

_'I'm the leader of course, that'll never change'_ He smirked. _' Hiten replaces Renkotsu as second in command, probably head of fire power too, Sango- uh, we'll see later, Suikotsu can finally be more active in battle thanks to Kikyou, she'd be the one taking care of our asses in battle. Jakotsu, same..' _ Bankotsu glanced at Kagome and wondered what significance she was to his army.

_'What can Kagome do again?' _He did remember her saying that Kikyou was a better priestess than she_ 'so she can't be head of medic..'_

"Yeah, sparing is good idea, I"m still hungry though" He confessed but offered Kagome a hand, she gladly accepted and he pulled her up.

Hiten trailed behind Bankotsu and Kagome, followed by Sango and Kikyou, then Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

When they reached the meadow Jakotsu immediately grabbed Kagome as his sparing partner.

"I call Kagome!" Jakotsu squealed in an overly unmanly manner, Kagome laughed at his squeamishness and let her self get dragged to the other side of the field by Jakotsu.

"I'll take Kikyou" Sango said out loud, beating Suikotsu to it, she smirked. _'Revenge! BWHAHAHA!' _ Sango's inner laughed evilly with flames bursting out from hell behind her.

Not wanting to be the one left out, Bankotsu grabbed Hiten by the collar and dragged him to the field.

"Why is it always me?" Suikotsu mumbled and sat under a tree.

***

JAKOTSU AND KAGOME

"Let's see that 'power' you've been boasting at me all week long." Jakotsu joked and unsheathed Jakotsutou.

Kagome smiled sweetly ans did the same, pulling out her glorious weapon; Kagryuu.

Kikyou looked at the weapon with awe, she never thought that a priestess could-should wield such a weapon. She smiled seeing that her ex-underling had changed.

The weapon's unnatural aura, also caused Bankotsu to look it's way, He looked at the double blades Kagome was swooshing around and felt Banryuu tingle.

_'Strange'_ He thought.

"Not bad Imouto!" Jakotsu praised as Kagome demonstrated how it was to be used . Jakotsu scoffed, '_Sure, it's shiny, pretty, but can she actually use the thing?'_

Jakotsu charged at her with a warning "Careful now" And slashed Jakotsutou at her.

_'I'm gonna kill him'_ Bankotsu thought protectively and as a result got hit on the gut with Raigekijin's base.

Kagome waited for Jakotsutou's blades to be within Kagryuu's range, when it was, Kagome hooked her blades skillfully and it intertwined with Jakotsu's. Jakotsu was in awe _'Impossible' _and Kagome pulled hard making him fall to the ground.

Jakotsu laughed as he got back on his feet. But Before he could charge....

***

SANGO AND KIKYOU

_'Bwahaha!!'_ Sango's insane mind laughed menacingly as she waited for Kikyou to get ready.

"Hey!" Sango called out loud, Kikyou was looking at something far away, Sango followed her trail of sight and spotted Kagome, and her weapon.

_'ohh, Shiny!' _ Her insane mind joked.

Turning her attention from Kagome's blades, Kikyou whipped her hair and redid her hair, this time tighter and higher.

"Wow, you really do look like Kagome..." Sango acknowledged, grasping Bankotsu's attention.

_'Did someone say look like Kagome?_ _Impossible, no one can compare to my girl'_ He boasted to himself, sparing Kikyou a boring look he turned his attention back to Hiten.

Kikyou nodded and notched her arrow.

She fired consecutively, and ridiculously fast.

Sango's eyes widened when she saw numerous, blue-flared arrows heading towards her, she blocked with Hiraikutsu, when the arrows momentarily ceased, she released the enormous boomerang, she then clutched her palm, releasing the blades she kept under her arm guards, and dashed towards Kikyou thinking. _'I'm gonna getcha! Bwahahaah!!' _

Kikyou summoned a barrier, making Hiraikutsu bounce of and land on the opposite side of the field.

A loud "Shit!" was heard.

Sango charged at Kikyou but was stopped when.....

***

BANKOTSU AND HITEN (I know I this is getting annoying, lol.)

"Come on short stuff" Hiten mocked as he raised Raigekijin in the air.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah, I'm comin" He answered lazily, intimidating Hiten even more.

The usually optimistic mercenary leader marched into the battle, skillfully maneuvering his halberd in the air. Before officially starting his death match- er I mean, sparring session, Bankotsu purposely glanced at Kagome to make sure she was alright. His findings made him want to smack Jakotsu's brains out.

_'No Idiot, You are NOT to hit her with your sword!' _About to make his way to them and block Jakotsutou for Kagome, Hiten suddenly poked him, rather painfully on the gut with Raigekijin's flat base.

"Eyes on me Aniki" Proclaimed Hiten proudly, sparring or not, he should be taken seriously.

Clenching his angular jaw, Bankotsu swung Banryuu, creating a huge gust of wind that zoomed towards his cheeky opponent. Given that Hiten was flying he unintentionally followed the strong air current and went flying away. During this brief moment, Bankotsu, yet again, lost interest in his match with Hiten when he heard someone foolishly say that someone dared to reassemble Kagome.

Hiten charged at him again, lightning seeping out of his powerful spear, he slashed at his leader. Hiten was skillful, he even matched Bankotsu's strength, or so he thought. He had to remember that the Bankotsu he was seeing now, was nothing compared how her really was in battle. Fierce, ruthless, and the absence of mercy proved positive. Hiten was no joke either, one could probably say the same about Hiten, strong, energized, and swift.

Oh, who could top the other? ( I wonder who? Why don't u tell me? Reviews, oh sorry, lol, on with the story)

Not one to forget his battle, Bankotsu charged too, ready to prove to everyone that he was the strongest in the group, though it isn't really necessary.

Just when they were about to clash,....

***

WITH SUIKOTSU

Sitting alone under a tree, he watched his team mates have fun and spar all they like. He wasn't completely bored though, he was amused by the site of Kikyou fixing her hair, also by the way she notched her arrow, and how she pulled the string, and how she squinted her eyes before releasing the thing. How she was- Oh you get the point, every tiny detail that Kikyou had, was to him, magnified, and brought into a new light. As if everything she did was perfect.

But what really ticked him off was when a huge boomerang destroyed the tree he was leaning at, causing it to shatter and break, and to top it off, it all landed on him.

"Crap"

Before his fellow Shichinintai could advance any further in their respective matches, Suikotsu butted in, causing everyone to halt.

"Can't we just have an all vs. all spar?" Poor man, left out and ignored by everyone since he was unpicked as a partner. Not to mention

Feeling sympathetic, Kikyou lowered her bow and giggled a bit.

The night progressed filled with fun and excitement, specially for Kagome, who had Hiten and Bankotsu gawking at her. Well, she wasn't the target, it was her butt. Bankotsu would often slap it and say something incredulously sexy when they clashed swords. And Hiten would sling her over his shoulder and parade around the air making Bankotsu jealous. Yes they all had a great time.

***

It was half past midnight and Kagome was hungry. Not that she was a heavy eater,no, it just so happens that Hiten ate up all her food before she could eat one eight of her meal.

Grumbling to herself she decided on venturing into the kitchen to get herself some grub. She scrambled to her feet and groped her way out of the dimly lit room, and into the positively black corridor. The action of sliding the door revealed the kitchen which she hoped would have the ingredients and apparatuses required for making an edible dish.

She fixed herself a sandwich with the leftovers of the boar, and some hopefully not stale bread she found on the make shift counter, topping it off with some spices and anything she could get her hands on to make her midnight snack moist and enjoyable.

Seating herself down on an easy chair, she laid her elbows on the surface of the table and brought the sandwich to her face, somewhat examining her work, searching for any sign of mold, or perhaps some blue fungi forming around the crust's edges. Yes, the usual 'before-eating ceremonies'. Deciding that her work was virtually edible, she took a rather huge bite out of it and chewed vigorously. Completely unaware of the amused eyes that watched her from the darker corner of the dimly lit room, she continued eating with the least bit of grace.

"I have to admit it is fascinating to watch you eat" Came Bankotsu's cool voice as he walked out of the shadows.

Not fancying the idea of her being a pig in front of him, she set down the sandwich. Her breathing picked up as he approached, he had on his hoari half open with no armor, and his hair was pulled back in it's usual braid. His skin seemed to glow at the warm touch of flickering candle light. She swallowed. Dammit he looked fine. Kagome thought, and here she was about to stuff her face like some barn animal, but Bankotsu spoke encouragingly as he took a seat in the chair across from her…

"Oh no, don't stop on account of me, it looks like you wanted to enjoy that." Bankotsu started with a charming smile. More like a smirk.

His blue gaze clicked with hers and she looked at her half finished sandwich with doubt. Catching her look, he encouraged her again.

"Come on, eat; I know you're hungry…"

"How do you know?" Kagome asked him inquisitively and just like that as if on cue her stomach growled and he smirked. She couldn't help but laugh at herself and she finally agreed…

"Okay if you don't mind-"

"Of course I don't, I take pleasure in watching you put things in your mouth." Bankotsu replied smartly and Kagome blushed again. Thinking boy, if Bankotsu could turn something as simple as eating a sandwich into something sexual she had a lot in store for her with this one. She blinked and then smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich. Biting down a little more modestly this time, she was after all a lady, and after swallowing she stood up and looked for something to drink, Kagome asked offhandedly...

"Why are you here Bankotsu? It's late." Kagome asked cheerfully as she pranced around the room, scavenging something drinkable.

"I was hungry, Hiten stole all my food..." _'And not to mention yours...'_

Kagome giggled, remembering their conversation earlier during diner. "I'm glad I am here though"

His aqueous eyes watched her like a hawk, she dipped a bags of tea on two strange cups. His eyes traveled down her body as she walked to him with the cups in hand, she pushed one in front of him asking "Why?" and walked away again. He raised a brow when he watched her cutting random vegetables and fruits.

"Cuz now I find the act of you nourishing yourself enjoyable and as I said before, putting things in your mouth."

And he licked the corners of his mouth in a suggestive manner. Adding wickedly…

"I wonder what else we can put in there besides food."

She almost sliced her finger off at that last chop with the huge knife, luckily she still had her finger.

"Ban!" Kagome exclaimed her face beet red now, not used to his blatancy just yet, especially when he could give her such a suggestive visual and suddenly she was worried she had bit off more than she could chew.

She chopped faster and threw all the stuff in a pot and lighted the firewood with her lighter, trying to take her mind off of blow jobs and naughty things for a moment, all thanks to Bankotsu!

She knew they were in desperate need for a subject change, so she asked him "Would you prefer fish or beef?"

"For what?" He answered back in question, his tone cocky with a hint of teasing.

"For your late dinner" She was glad she had her back on him, she was blushing, her thoughts were along the line of ;

'Yey! I'm making food for Bankotsu, yeah!' In the mambo tone.

"Uh, beef, Wait, are you cooking for me?" He stood up and walked to her. His feet were planted on the floor behind hers as he watched her prepare his meal from behind. He glanced at her the same time she turned her head to look at him. Immediately, she turned her head away, blushing from the sudden closeness of their faces. AS usual, he smirked.

_'Darn it he smells so good!' _Kagome thought as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. Stiffening, she looked down to her belly where his arms rested. She soon found herself distracted when her eyes caught a glimpse of the toned forearm that was revealed to her beneath the sleeve he had rolled halfway up. It was tanned and brown, with thick, corded muscles that ran down its length, barely revealing a hint of the immense strength and power it held within. She shivered at the sudden mental image of his muscular chest.

Bankotsu snorted and shook her a bit. "Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked, referring to his food's creation process being put to an abrupt stop.

"Oh, sorry, it's just,-" _'You're so hot and you're hugging me from behind, with that big,warm and macho body of yours so pardon me for getting a little giddy!'_ No way in hell she was saying that. "Um- never mind"

At that moment Kagome's chest was pounding so hard, she could have sworn that her chest cavity would break soon. She continued her cooking though it was very hard to concentrate with Bankotsu on her back.

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a carrot Ban" She rolled her eyes, seriously? He doesn't know what a carrot is?!

"That's not what I'm asking about, and I know what a carrot is" He sighed and reached for her hand, he brought it to their faces.

"This, did you cut yourself?" He asked, referring to the finger that was almost be-nailed earlier.

"Oh- That, um it's nothing" She tried to pull her hand away but Bankotsu pulled it back, smirking, he brought it to his mouth and cleaned her finger.

Astonished, Kagome let him do his deed, with her cheek resting on his temple, she just watched.

"There" He finished cleaning her finger. Catching the look on her face, he thought she had become uncomfortable so he immediately covered up. "I wouldn't like my food tasting like blood now would I?"

"I suppose not" She blushed and tried to hide it, luckily for her, he already took a seat on the table, far away from where she was stationed.

Kagome left the food to simmer in the makeshift pot and sat across Bankotsu on the table.

"So, when did Kikyou join us? Why did you let this happen? Where was I when it happened?" Kagome started calm but as she approached the end of her sentence, ehem, interrogation, she soon lost composure. Kikyou, was, to her, a sensitive matter.

"Uh, about a day ago, And what do you mean I let it happen? Suikotsu nagged me into it, and she claims that she can help you develop your powers, so I said yes, figuring that you'd like to be more useful" Bankotsu answered without a care in the world, he didn't even notice his slip up.

_'I'm still useless, And I need help?! Maybe she can learn something from me, can she make animals do her bidding, no, can she make her Barriers fly? No, and can she bring back the dead, NO!!'_ Kagome seethed inwardly and was about to let Bankotsu have a piece of her mind when the pot started making noises that told her the food was ready.

She stood up and made sure to make exaggeratedly loud noises when she did, and when she walked to the pot, she possibly placed all her weight and muscle power to make absurdly loud footsteps.

Bankotsu didn't even notice her rage. Damn him, Kagome thought.

She pouted while preparing the food on his plate, Oh how she wanted to sabotage the thing and give him a massive tummy ache in the morning. But she won't.

"So, Tell me, why did you look like as if you've just been doing something (You know what he means ;) when you walked in on me and Kikyou?"

Knowing what he was talking about, Kagome sighed and refilled his cup with tea. "Hiten gets wild at times-"

"Get wild?" Bankotsu asked angrily, well, semi-angrily, he did not want to scare the girl.

"Well yeah, he sleeps in my room, what do you expe-" She caught herself in mid sentence, but it was out, and God knows what is going on in Bankotsu's head right now. It was officially too late to save herself from what she had said.

He raised a brow, "He sleeps in your room?! Who the hell told you that he can sleep in there?!"

"Uh- umm, Can we just let it go, forget I said anything" Kagome said nervously, handing him the deliciously, entrancing pot roast.

"No, I will not let it-" He smelled the intoxicating aroma, his stomach grumbled. "Go?"

Taking her seat again, Kagome rested her jaw on her palm and urged him to eat. She made a cute face and held a portion of the masterpiece she had created before him, right in front of his mouth. Hunger got the better of him and Kagome was successful in changing the subject.

"Kagome, this is good! You are now the Shichinintai chef, be proud." Though he said this, Bankotsu was aware that she did not like being crowned chef.

"Th-the chef?" _'Seriously?!' _Kagome balled her small fists, turning her pale knuckles lighter than normal.

"Absolutely! This tastes great!" He finished his meal, satisfied no doubt

Her patience running thin, Kagome just sucked it up and dropped her head on the table, using her arms as pillows. She soon her heard him laughing.

He lifter her chin to face him. Her original plan was to look away, but once she was captivated by his gorgeous eyes, the idea abandoned her and left her in trance.

"I was just joking"

"Yeah? About what? My cooking tasting great?" She answered bitterly.

"No, about you being chef, Your cooking tastes great." He leaned in on the table, nearing his face to hers. She backed away, slightly conscious of her hygiene, for all she knew her breath could smell like mayonnaise.

"You taste better though." He smirked.

"Really? How would you know?"

"I've tasted." He looked at her lustfully, slightly opening his mouth to lick his lips.

"When?" Kagome mimicked the action, her lips were dry and that was a big no no.

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I do, But even so, I'd like you to remind me"

With that he kissed her. With that crimson eyes shut hopelessly, for it only held only pain, envy, jealously, longing and sorrow, not to mention anger and rage, that the bearer might not be able to control.

With that Hiten knew that he would have to give her up. _'God Damn it!'_ He should have never fallen in love with that human wench, he was a demon and he was raised to look down at humans for he was thought that humans were an inferior race.

_It's just so fucking annoying, the way she smells, the way she moves the way her big brown eyes look into mine, it's distracting! Human wench, stupid human wench. Bitching little thief! '_

He was going to get what he want, rage overpowered him now and god knows what he'll do.

***

Alright then, um, I'll be giving a warning that there is going to be serious drama in the next chapter and the ones after that, so yeah,.. Anyway, thanks for reading! Lol!

**Review Please!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!  
!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


End file.
